Rosa negra
by Lucinda Price
Summary: Una organización que mata por dinero. Un encuentro predestinado entre dos personas. Un amor imposible separado por un pasado marcado por la desesperación. NejiTen(pareja principal) DeiKuro(pareja secundaria). Universo Alterno.
1. Anochecer

Disclaimer: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Se prohíbe el plagio de la historia que si me pertenece junto con los personajes inventados en esta.

La brisa del viento revoloteaba su cabello castaño mientras caminaba con un maletín colgando de un lado de su cuerpo, gente caminando de un lado a otro por aquella calle principal de Japón, podía memorizar sus rostros de la manera más perfecta, adivinar sus pensamientos y acciones.

Algunos ejecutivos saliendo del trabajo, jóvenes estudiantes que platicaban entre sí y reían divertidos, parejas que caminaban entrelazadas de manos, todos con asuntos que aprender y con destinos que cumplir.

Sin preocupaciones, tan ingenuos, sus vidas vinculadas con lazos que los ataban en el camino, algunos encuentros casuales, como la persona que no trae paraguas en un día de lluvia y se refugia con su propia ropa y en un instante aparece ese alguien para cubrir su pena con una sonrisa.

Patéticos.

Nunca olvidaba una cara y eso le ayudaba a completar su trabajo.

Las gotas de lluvias poco a poco caían por el efecto de la gravedad y observó con exactitud el momento donde las personas sacaban su paraguas de diferentes colores para cubrirse, ella solo se cubrió con la capucha de su chaqueta negra de manga larga, en realidad no le importaba mojarse pero interferiría con su trabajo y eso sería un problema.  
Se detuvo en el paso peatonal de un semáforo y miro aquel edificio el cual era su destino. Sonrió de lado al momento que se dio luz verde que indicaba la seguridad para cruzar la calle, se quedó donde estaba mientras que en segundos otros avanzaban a su lado para cruzar la calle, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y caminó junto al mar de gente llegando al otro lado de la calle, se encontró enfrente de aquel elegante edificio de negocios, entró quitándose la capucha liberando su pelo achocolatado.

\- Buenas noches señorita ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?- en el recibidor se encontraba un chico con uniforme de policía.

Haruka Kishimoto, policía de seguridad de la empresa Yakata.

\- Fui contratada por el señor Yukko Yakata para esta noche.  
-¡Oh si!, tome el elevador, luego el corredor a la derecha y el pasillo del fondo a su mano izquierda el señor Yakata la espera.  
-Gracias  
Subió al elevador, sin embargo no hizo lo que le indicó el oficial, oprimió el botón de planta baja, en el cual se encontraba el estacionamiento.  
Una vez ahí se inclinó en el suelo y abrió su maletín, sacó partes metálicas y las armó hasta que formaron una pistola, sacando de su bolsillo balas para cargarla.  
Se quitó la chaqueta dejando ver la parte de arriba de su vestido topacio y se quitó los pantalones holgados color gris para completarlo, se puso unas zapatillas y escondió su ropa en una maleta dejándola en un bote de basura. Alzó parte de su vestido y oculto su pistola en su pierna, y enderezándose saco de su maletín un celular el cual sonaba. Se escuchó la voz de un hombre lo reconoció de inmediato.  
\- ¿Llegaste al objetivo?  
-Ya estoy en el edificio  
-Bien has tu trabajo y no quiero errores, preciosa.  
-No los habrá...  
Dicho esto colgó el celular y lo guardo en el maletín y se lo llevo consigo, se próximo al elevador de nuevo y subió al séptimo piso, recorrió el pasillo percatándose de que ya no había nadie en aquellas oficinas todo estaba vacío, excepto unas oficinas a las que se dirigió, vaciló en una pared antes de entrar asomándose al ver un ejecutivo en el escritorio organizando unos papeles.

Yukko Yakata  
53 años  
Jefe ejecutivo de la empresa Yakata.

Tocó la puerta de aquella oficina, un hombre maduro apareció abriendo la puerta, tenía traje de trabajo una camisa con corbata verde y el saco que complementaba su vestir se encontraba colgada en su silla, ella no perdía ningún detalle.

\- Así que eres tú la que mando la agencia.

\- Así es señor Yakata, estoy a sus servicios esta noche.

\- Bien, pasa nos iremos en unos minutos, ¿para que el maletín hermosa?

-Lo necesario para esta noche- el sonrió de lado y le abrió paso.

-Está bien, déjalo al lado del sillón para que no estorbe-ella no dijo nada solo obedeció, noto que aquel hombre cerró la puerta con seguro.

\- Ponte cómoda, ¿quieres una copa de champaña?

\- Sí, gracias- el hombre se dirigió a un pequeño compartimiento en su escritorio y saco una botella, dos copas, las sirvió y le entregó una sentándose a su lado.

-Me sorprende que la agencia enviara a una nueva, siempre envían a Jazmín, ella es mi favorita-dijo dándole un sorbo a su copa.

\- Ella está ocupada esta noche, le prometo que no notará la diferencia.

Ella se levantó dejando la copa en la mesa del medio, mientras el miraba con una sonrisa su cuerpo con lujuria, se colocó atrás de él tomando sus hombros apoyándose en ellos, el empresario disfrutaba del contacto de las manos de la chica, ella se aproximó a su oído y le susurró.

\- Verá que lo disfrutara más que compañía, le aseguro que no la extrañará - le besó en el cuello y separándose un poco comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros- estás tenso... relájate más

-Mmmmm...

\- Así podrá ser más fácil desde el principio...y no me resultará tan repulsivo...

-¿Ah? ¿disculpa?- le miró con confusión sin creer lo que acababa de oír, de pronto sintió algo frio de metal en su cabeza- ¿q-que?

\- Relájate cariño no tardare mucho.

-¿Qué significa esto?

\- ¿Organización de la rosa negra?, ¿te suena el nombre cariño?

\- ¿Has... venido a matarme?

\- Así es, alguien pago por hacerlo, así que tengo que hacer el trabajo sucio.

\- Pero... ¿por qué?, ¿Quién pagaría para...

\- Negocios sucios, lavado de dinero o alguna acción que haya herido alguna persona que pago por que se hiciera realidad su venganza.

\- Maldición- apretó los dientes sin moverse, entró en pánico sabía que cualquier movimiento en falso seria su fin- ¡Espera!, te pagaré el doble que pagaron por asesinarme, trabajarás para mí, ¿qué te parece? te pagaré millones.

\- He oído eso cientos de veces cariño, ya tengo un trabajo gracias por la oferta, suplicar no te servirá de nada, tienes un pecado y pagarás por él, las consecuencias de tus actos están rindiendo frutos, llevaste acabo un lavado de dinero demasiado grande para afectar a tus empleados entre ellos, uno culpado de ese fraude y llevado a la cárcel injustamente hace mucho tiempo, cuando salió no le quedo más que sed de venganza.

\- No puede ser, ese maldito...

\- Gracias por la velada cariño.

Apretó el gatillo segundos después, la pistola no sonó ya que llevaba un silenciador puesto, la bala atravesó la cabeza dando muerte instantánea, había terminado su trabajo sólo necesitaba limpiar la escena del crimen para cuando llegara la policía.

Sacó guantes del maletín y se los puso, eliminó una de las copas de champaña, la que era para ella, guardó su pistola y decidió a marcharse una vez limpio el lugar, se aseguró de las cámaras de seguridad al desarmarlas, quitar la memoria de grabación y destruirlo, las desconectó, se dirigió al elevador y sin oprimir el botón se dio cuenta de que alguien venía subiendo en el ya que subía automáticamente, se ocultó detrás del pasillo, el elevador se abrió, una mujer rubia con vestido rojo que hacía que su silueta se notara perfectamente bajo de el, con una bolsa de mano y un cigarro en la boca, ella debería de ser la verdadera acompañante que el empresario contrato y que la castaña sustituyo, se dirigía a la oficina, se escuchó un grito ahogado, la castaña tenía que salir rápidamente del edificio, si la encontraban la policía la atraparían y todo terminaría, se dirigió al estacionamiento bajando por las escaleras y se cambió de ropa rápidamente sacándola del bote donde la había dejado, llevaba de nuevo la chaqueta negra con la capucha cubriendo su cabeza con pantalones holgados, salió por detrás del edificio y se mezcló entre la gente que caminaba a las altas noches de la noche en Japón, la policía no tardaría en llegar, pero sin embargo ella ya se habría ido sin dejar evidencias del crimen, no podían dar con ella, era demasiado cuidadosa para los detalles, una sonrisa invadió su rostro, pobres ilusos, dedicaban el tiempo buscándola, era tiempo perdido, nunca la encontrarían.

Su nombre es Ama Tenten, 22 años, asesina a sueldo, miembro de la organización de la rosa negra dedicada asesinar por fines de lucro, realiza su trabajo con satisfacción, no deja ni un rastro de ser la culpable de aquellos asesinatos, algunos consideraban que lo que hacía era un trabajo el cual dejaba una marca que lo hacía perfecto, nada más que un cuerpo muerto, sin pistas o rastros y una rosa negra con espinas sobre el mueble más cercano a la víctima.


	2. Amanecer

A las altas horas de la noche entró al ostentoso edificio empresarial después de bajarse de su BMW Z4 gris, le habían informado de otro asesinato esta vez de un empresario de la Yakata, patrullas de policías rodeaban el área subió por el elevador hasta el séptimo piso, todos los cuerpos policiales estaban reunidos ahí, agentes del departamento de investigación se encontraban revisaban la escena del crimen, algunos paramédicos junto al cuerpo de la víctima que estaba cubierto con una manta blanca, había una mujer desconocida para él era rubia con voluminoso cuerpo que lloraba nerviosa sentada en el sillón de la oficina observó cada detalle al entrar, los papeles sobre el escritorio, la silla mal colocada donde colgaba de lo que debería de ser el saco de la víctima.

-Neji

Naruto Uzumaki, jefe de la policía de Japón. Se acercó a él después de examinar todo el lugar.

\- Uzumaki, ¿qué detalles tienes de lo que paso?

\- Asesinato, Yukko Yakata, ejecutivo de esta empresa, 53 años de edad, disparo en la cabeza no hay rastros al parecer, las cámaras fueron desconectadas, ni una evidencia o rastro que quede algo que nos diga quien lo hizo.

\- ¿Hay testigos?

\- Sólo una mujer y un oficial de seguridad del edificio, que afirma haber visto a una mujer entrando en el edificio, pero no hay rastro de ella, no la vio salir del edificio.

\- Bien, ¿puedo hablar con la testigo?

\- Haz tu trabajo amigo- exclamó con confianza. Se dirigió hacia la mujer de vestido rojo, la cual tenía el delineador corrido y una cara demacrada, se sentó enfrente de ella llamando su atención.

\- Buenas noches, Neji Hyuga jefe del departamento de investigación de Tokyo- sacó un placa y se la mostró rápidamente guardándola de nuevo- tengo entendido que usted descubrió el cadáver, ¿Le puedo hacer una preguntas?

\- Si

\- Bien, ¿conocía usted al señor Yakata?

\- Si

\- ¿Cuál era su relación con él?

\- Yo... era contratada por él... como dama de compañía.

\- ¿Sabe de alguna persona aparte de usted que haya estado aquí?, ¿alguien sospechoso?

\- Cuando llegué, el oficial que me conocía desde hace tiempo me comentó que una mujer había subido con Yukko, pensé que la agencia se había equivocadoasí que subí, pensé en verlo a él en brazos de otra pero sólo lo encontré muerto en el sillón de esta oficina, no había nadie más.

\- Entiendo, podrá ir a casa tan sólo necesito una identificación suya entréguesela al policía de allá- señaló hacia uno de sus compañeros.

\- Si gracias

Se levantó y observó la mesa se encontraba una botella de champaña y una copa, probablemente había una copa más pero la habían eliminado, observó las cámaras, estaban desconectadas, se acercó a ellas y comprobó lo que sospechaba, faltaba los chips de memoria, un crimen perfecto, sin rastros ni huellas, cómo le hacía enojar, esta clase de crimentes se había convertido en lo habitual.

\- Neji

\- ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Encontraron algo?

\- No, sólo una cosa, mira esto- levantó una bolsa con un zíper de seguridad a dentro de esta había una rosa negra- es lo mismo que las otras veces.

\- Si así es, pero aquellos crímenes son diferentes, en el anterior creíamos que se trataba de un hombre, las cámaras vieron al sujeto pero no su cara.

\- Eso quiere decir

\- Así es, se trata una persona diferente, las cámaras, ¿las ves? -dijo señalándolas, el oficial se siguió con la mirada

\- Sí, están desconectadas

\- Así es, el otro asesinato, no era igual, en este cuido cada detalle inclusive las cámaras, por otro lado la rosa...

\- Tenemos rastros de una organización, Rosa Negra, pero no los suficientes para dar con ello, para ambos asesinatos fueron cometidos por diferente persona pero la misma organización

\- Entró aquí como un civil normal, cometió el asesinato haciéndose pasar como la acompañante que vendría más noche, eso explica la champaña y por qué el cuerpo se encontraba intacto sobre el sillón y salió como un civil normal mezclándose entre la gente, no pudo haber usado la puerta delantera ya que se vería sospechoso así que salió por una puerta trasera, el estacionamiento, ¿hay cámaras ahí?

\- No lo sabemos haremos que revisen inmediatamente.

\- Avísenme si encuentran grabaciones.

\- Si Neji.

Naruto se retiró y él siguió en la oficina de aquel hombre examinando cada detalle, había papeles en el escritorio se aproximó y los revisó, estados de cuentas con sumas cantidades de dinero y al lado de ellas una tarjeta diminuta con iniciales R N atrás se encontraba un número, tomó su teléfono y marco, sin embargo el número no existía, no era ningún número telefónico apretó los puños, alguien había mandado a matar a este hombre y habían pagado por eso, ellos habían cometido el asesinato, gente común que se dedicaba a este trabajo daban asco.

La guardó y observó por la ventana, él había dedicado años de trabajo a investigar este tipo de crímenes, sin embargo no había pista que lo llevaran a descifrarlo.

\- Hey Neji- le llamó de nuevo Naruto

\- ¿Qué encontraron?

-Sí hay cámaras, pero están desconectadas, según parece hace días.

\- Esto fue planeado, se metieron antes, averiguar todo lo que podría levantar sospechas, cámaras, accesos, personal.

\- Algo más Neji, revisamos el historial de la empresa, hace tiempo muchos empleados fueron despedidos debido a recorte de capital, uno de ellos fue acusado por fraude y mandado a prisión, salió hace un mes, ¿crees que tenga algo que ver?

\- Puede que tal vez, necesito el nombre de ese empleado y su dirección, me ocuparé yo mismo.

\- Entendido, te los haremos llegar mañana temprano en tu oficina.

\- Comprendo que pases buenas noches, me retiro, salúdame a Hinata.

\- Sí, nos vemos.

Se aproximó a la salida, se sentía enojado y frustrado cuando pasaban asesinatos así, él era un hombre que se fijaba en cada detalle y sin embargo no daba con el origen de esa organización, prendió su automóvil y manejo por la ciudad de Tokyo hasta su departamento, esperaría un día agitado mañana, debía descansar, vivía en un Pent-house en el cuál se relajaba, la soledad era lo que el más le gustaba.

Su nombre es Hyuga Neji, 23 años, a su corta edad jefe del departamento de investigación de Tokyo, llevaba investigando sobre la organización de la rosa negra desde que entró al cuerpo de investigación, era su caso, su vida y se abría propuesto resolverlo aunque le costara la vida.


	3. Oscuridad

Se aproximó al bar y entró con su capucha colocada no había pasado menos de una hora desde que terminó con su trabajo, se sentía tranquila como todas las veces que lo realizaba.

20 asesinatos en total, había empezado desde que tenía 14 años y la habían abandonado a su suerte cuando su madre murió, necesitaba dinero y un trabajo.

Lo consiguió, aunque a un precio muy caro, su libertad.

Ya adentró y sintió como el viento en su rostro el ambiente que se daba en ese lugar, hombres bebiendo con mujeres que los seducían, apostadores que jugaban póker en una mesa, personas solitarias ahogando penas en el alcohol, el barman la saludó con un gesto de mano, ella se aproximó a la barra mientras él le ponía una copa de licor enfrente de ella, se sentó en el banco y dejó el maletín en una mesa.

-¿Noche pesada? - le dijo el rubio con una media sonrisa.

-Como siempre- ni siquiera lo miro a los ojos azules y traviesos solo le dio un trago a su bebida, no sin antes olerla un poco, el sabor lleno sus papilas gustativas de dulce, licor de arándanos su favorito- un poco asquerosa en realidad.

-¿No fue sencillo?, siempre es sencillo para ti y casi nunca escucho una queja- dijo en tono sarcástico a lo que ella lo miro con molestia y complicidad, ella sabía que solo era una broma entre ellos.

-Un hombre maduro y pervertido, si viste a uno viste a todos los empresarios de este país.

\- ¿Se sobrepasó contigo? - limpiaba las copas de vino lavadas dejándola de ver aun con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

-Lo maté primero, resultó pedir clemencia como los otros, respetado empresario, hombre de negocios con su asqueroso dinero, si me lo preguntas se lo tenía merecido-dio otro sorbo a su copa y suspiró mientras la dejaba en la mesa, miró a su compañero.

Deidara. Miembro de la organización a la que ella pertenecía.

Él la miraba de forma burlona, eran amigos, bueno a menos eso era lo que ella creía, platicaban después del trabajo, pero ella jamás confiaba en nadie completamente.

La vida le había enseñado que hacerlo trae consecuencias tanto buenas como malas, casi siempre para ella, malas.

Los hombres somos así vemos la oportunidad de acostarnos con una mujer tan bella como tu mi querida Tenten y la aprovechamos, en fin, que se le va hacer- su expresión traviesa cambio de un minuto a otro- hablando de aprovechar la oportunidad para estar contigo mi bella Tenten, él te está esperando en su despacho, llegas tarde sabes que odia esperar, aunque contigo siempre hace excepciones.

Terminó su copa rápidamente con una mirada neutra, tomo su maletín y se levantó de aquella barra, sin voltear al ver a su compañero, él hizo lo contrario hasta que se perdió de vista abriendo una puerta en el fondo del bar y cerrándola tras su paso.

Se encontró en frente de un escritorio, colocó el maletín enfrente de su jefe, que se encontraba con una cara poco amigable apoyado su cabeza en su propia mano, sabía que estaba enojado por haberlo echo esperar como se lo habían dicho cuando entró, de repente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Parece que te demoraste un poco, preciosa- rompió el silencio con su voz masculina.

-Lo siento, no volverá a pasar- su mirada era seria, pero ella no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos, jamás lo hacía, pasaría algo malo si lo hacía, respiro suavemente antes de hablar de nuevo - cumplí con el objetivo, lo mate sin dejar rastro alguno no tienes de que preocuparte la policía no tendrá pistas de lo que ocurrió y me atrase en salir, la mujer que sustituía llegó, pero salí antes de que alguien me viera.

\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó bruscamente justo después de que ella parara de hablar, lo que puso a la chica nerviosa.

Tenten lo supo inmediatamente, él calcula el tiempo entre cada misión que le encomienda, él sabe cada paso que ella da.

\- Yo... venia para acá cuando una patrulla me vio sospechosa por andar en la calle a altas horas, me dijo que me llevaría a casa, lo arreglé rápidamente.

-Siempre tan descuidada, ¿Qué no te he enseñado a ser más sigilosa? - sacó una bolsa de su cajón y la dejo enfrente del escritorio-aquí está el pago por el trabajo.

-Si... g-gracias- respondió mientras miraba sólo a la bolsa llena de billetes, se imaginó comprando con el algo de comida para su cena.

\- ¿Ah?, pero ¿qué te pasa con tu voz?, ¿estás muy asustada de mi acaso? - interrogó mientras ella escuchaba una risa divertida entre cada pregunta.

-N-no nada de eso, yo solo estoy un poco cansada.

Él sonrió aun más de lo que lo hacía, se paró de su silla, rodeo su escritorio para caminar a la dirección de la chica.

"Maldición" pensó ella aterrada, viendo los pasos que se aproximaban cada vez más, hasta que te detuvieron enfrente de ella, vio como la mano de él se dirigía a su rostro, tomando su barbilla, obligando a ver sus ojos inusualmente violetas y mirada divertida.

-Mírate, no eres más que un gatito asustado en mi presencia, no vuelvas a llegar tarde me preocupaste demasiado, no sé qué haría sin ti -la chica trataba de esquivar su mirada pero no lo logró, él sonreía y ella odiaba que la tuviera siempre a su merced- dime una cosa que me da curiosidad, ¿alguna vez has planeado escapar?

Tragó saliva, claro que lo había pensado, su libertad, era lo único que anhelaba todos estos años, pero ahí estaba frente a él, tratando de ocultar la verdad tras un "no", pero su mente se negó a decir ese monosílabo.

-... Si...

Su expresión cambio, ya no se veía la sonrisa divertida que tenia, si no una mirada seria.

-Ni siquiera haces el esfuerzo de mentir, eso es bueno, entre nosotros no hay secretos, solo recuerda que tú me perteneces, prometiste quedarte conmigo y una promesa no se rompe ¿verdad mi pequeña gatita?

-No... no la romperé- bajo su mirada apenada.

-Bien, entonces no vuelvas hacerlo, recuerda que si tratas de huir te buscaré en donde estés y te traeré personalmente para encerrarte de nuevo en mi mundo, ¿quedó claro?

-S-si- cruzó su mirada con la de él al responder.

-Buena chica, ahora puedes irte, yo te llamaré si hay un trabajo pendiente o si requiero tu presencia- él se sentó de nuevo en su escritorio revisando unos papeles, sus expresiones habían cambiado, supo que su respuesta no era la que el había esperado, se quedó observándolo unos segundos, él se dio cuenta y le devolvió la mirada.

\- ¿Sucede algo?

\- No... me iré enseguida- tomó la bolsa de dinero junto con su maletín y salió del despacho, se encontró de nuevo en aquel bar donde sonaba la música a medias, Deidara la volteo a ver, ella le hizo un gesto de despedida, él le respondió igual, al terminar de servir una copa a un cliente.

Salió de aquel lugar, varias motocicletas se encontraban estacionadas, una pareja se comía a besos en una esquina, los ignoró y se dirigió a su departamento.

Algo que ella llamaba hogar, un departamento con las comodidades suficientes para una persona, lo había comprado con su dinero que ganó trabajando. A veces se daba pena a ella misma, tanta soledad era natural, lo había sido desde que era chica y la vida la botó a un basurero donde vivía y donde él la encontró, Hidan jefe de una organización que él mismo había formado, asesino profesional, empezó matando individualmente y pronto se transformó en todo un negocio.

"...sólo recuerda que tú me perteneces..." recordó las palabras de él con asco y su mirada perdida en el techo de su departamento.

La desgracia la perseguía a donde fuera, incluso en ese día en que pensó que saldría de aquel vacio, tirada en un callejón entre los botes de basura con la mirada perdida, sólo una manta que no era demasiado grande para cubrirla toda, la cual había robado la protegía de la llovía, el hambre no cesaba, la gente iba y venía con sus paraguas continuando sus vidas sin voltear ni siquiera a verla, los odiaba, a todos, su desesperación por el hambre y sufrimiento iba creciendo al grado de querer arrancarles la sonrisas de su rostro, matarlos sin piedad, despreciables.

Una niña entró al callejón, era muy linda con dos coletas en su cabello, se detuvo enfrente de ella mirándola con curiosidad, la castaña sólo la miro, cada detalle quedó grabado en su memoria, su color azul pastel de vestido, sus zapatos, de un lado sostenía un paraguas y del otro colgaba una tierna muñeca.

\- ¿Y tú por qué no vas a casa?, la llovía te mojará, y mami dice que eso hace te enfermes.

Tenten no respondió, tenía la garganta lo suficientemente seca como para no hacerlo, seria gastar energía a lo tonto, esperó a que simplemente se fuera.

De un momento a otro la chica la cubrió con el paraguas y le entregó la muñeca.

-Ten- dijo la niña con una sonrisa en su rostro- te acompañará si estás sola, yo no la necesito.

La tomó por inercia.

Esperanza.

Ese simple gesto hizo que ella se sorprendiera de tener a la muñeca en sus manos sucias y maltratadas.

\- Gra...

-¡Naome!, No te desaparezcas así, te he estado buscando- una señora alta y rubia apareció, tomando a la niña del brazo zarandeándola- vámonos de aquí- la señora notó la presencia de la castaña e hizo un gesto de disgusto, al ver que sus manos tenía la muñeca de su hija- que asco

\- Mamá, mi muñeca, ella me la quitó- la niña mintió dejando a Tenten perpleja sin entender los motivos.

-Oh mi pobre hija, te compraré otra, esa ya está sucia.

Se quedó viéndolas mientras se iban alejando de ellas, la niña volteo y sonrió con arrogancia.

Todo era por un motivo, no recibir regaños de su madre, así que mintió para evadirlos.

Observó seria la dirección la pared que tenía enfrente y luego miro al suelo viendo a la muñeca en el mojándose en un charco de agua.

\- Son despreciables... ¿no lo crees? - un chico parado en el callejón no llevaba paraguas pero vestía con buena ropa, sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos, una sonrisa se asomó con arrogancia- envidiosos hasta conseguir lo que quieren, así es el ser humano, la criatura más despreciable que jamás conocerás.

Ella tembló por el frio sin dejar de mirar a aquel chico, el extraño podía intentar algo con ella pero ya no le importaba, ya la habían usado millones de veces.

-Mírate, ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?, pobre alma desamparada-se acercó más a ella, la chica lo ignoró ahora miraba hacia el vacío de nuevo- yo puedo ayudarte, sólo que pido un alto costo a cambio.

-Vete de aquí, mi cuerpo no está a la venta, ni tampoco en condiciones, no te sirvo si lo que buscas es satisfacción- respondió sin importar gastar su garganta seca.

-Oh no, no, te equivocas, no quiero tu cuerpo como pago, aunque no estaría mal, se ve que detrás de toda esa suciedad eres hermosa- Tenten sintió como la observaba de pies a cabeza.

-Entonces largo, no sé lo que pidas, pero no te lo puedo dar- frunció el ceño, estaba harta de la gente, quería morir de inanición lo más rápido posible.

\- ¿Prefieres pudrirte aquí?

\- No ruego ayuda de nadie- respondió ella con una mirada severa.

-Me encanta ese enojo en tus palabras- el extraño río suavemente divertido- se nota que guardas un rencor muy grande, eres perfecta para mí.

Ella ignoró sus palabras, al ver esto él se paró enfrente de ella, la lluvia seguía cayendo y el rostro del extraño se vio con más claridad, cabello gris ligeramente largo, mientras sus ojos eran de un color inusualmente violeta, parecía tan joven como ella, pero debido a su expresión de confianza, ella notaba que tenía experiencia y seguridad, una mano se tendió hacia ella, lo observó intrigada.

\- Ven conmigo, te sacaré de tu miseria, lo único que pido a cambio es que trabajes para mi, que prometas lealtad hacia mí, la ayuda que te ofrezco te salvará, pero a cambio de eso me darás tu alma y vida, me pertenecerás.

La chica lo miraba sorprendida, ¿de verdad le estaba diciendo esas palabras?, sería una oportunidad para salir de ahí, pero ¿a qué costo?, pertenecer a alguien era un costo demasiado alto como él había mencionado en un principio, pero lo observó de nuevo tenía una sonrisa en su rostro y su mano se extendía frente a ella todavía, extendío su mano huesuda, temblorosa y sucia, antes de estrechar la del extraño se detuvo a cuestionar la decisión que tomaría, como cambiaría su vida de repente, su mano se cerró poco a poco rechazando y entonces él hablo.

-Tú eliges tu propio destino, pero no es casualidad que este aquí parado frente a ti, todo pasa por algo, puedes confiar en mí.

Esas palabras reforzaron su decisión, tomó la mano que le tendía y se levantó para irse con él, desde ese día se marcaría su camino, un destino a expensas de la muerte de otras personas, aquellos que alguna vez la hicieron sufrir pagarían poco a poco, los odiaba a todos, desde ese día se convirtió en un alma incapaz de perdonar, un corazón que se encontraba endurecido, mientras el miedo de verse de nuevo en el fondo de ese oscuro abismo de desesperación la perseguía día con día.


	4. Luz

Llegó a su oficina temprano como siempre lo hacía, tal y como lo había prometido naruto, el expediente que pidió se encontraba arriba de su escritorio, se aproximó a sentarse mientras ojeaba la carpeta

"Tashiba Karuto, 40 años, llevado preso por fraude y lavado de dinero..."

Observó la foto y leyó el domicilio, esa era su primera tarea ir por el sospechoso, antes ya había encontrado personas que contrataban a esa organización para vengarse de alguien y cometer un crimen, pero nunca había dado con ellas, desaparecían en cuanto el crimen era cometido, eh incluso se encontró algunas que negaban haber sido causantes crimen. Nada era demasiado cómo para ser una fuente de información confiable.

-Buenos días Neji- saludó su compañera Kurotsuchi quién ponia un un vaso desechable de café frente a él- una de crema y sin azúcar-Dijo con una sonrisa mientras se sentó en su propio escritorio frente al de él.

-Buenos días- dijo sin voltear a verla, y seguía leyendo el expediente del sospechoso.

-¿Alguna novedad de los chicos malos?-pregunto la chica con una ligera sonrisa mientras le daba un trago a su propio café.

-No, lo mismo que hace unas semanas, diferente modo de operar-mencionó seriamente dejándo los papeles en el escritorio y mirando el café que le había traído su compañera- ¿De la anciana kane?

-Tu favorito- se inclinó a él con una sonrisa apoyándose en el escritorio-puedes devolverme el favor después no te preocupes, necesitas estar despierto si lo que quieres es atrapar a los malos

-Gracias- Neji dió un sorbo y siguió leyendo papeles.  
Kurotsuchi lo miró detenidamente y sus mejillas se encendieron ligeramente.

-En realidad puedes regresarme el favor con una...

-¡Buenos días a todos!- el grito entusiasmado de Naruto la interrumpió, inmediatamente cerró los puños y apretó los dientes.

-Deja de gritar tan temprano Naruto- se paró de su asiento regañando al rubio que entraba a la oficina policial

-Pero si tú también lo hiciste ahorita- Naruto rodó los ojos hacía un lado haciendo un puchero mientras ponía sus dos manos detrás de su cabeza-pff yo también quería café tomaré del tuyo

Y antes de que pudiera la chica de ojos negros objetar el rubio ya había bebido de su café.  
Kurotsuchi suspiró rendida no había nada que hiciera cambiar la actitud irritante de Naruto por las mañanas, pero lo maldijo mentalmente por meterse en el momento preciso en que quería invitar a Neji a salir, y se necesitaba mucho valor para eso, el chico la dejaba sin palabras cuando quería y sin darse cuenta.

-¿Neji trabajando ya tan temprano?- cuestionó el chico- por suerte tu cuñado favorito tiene la solución perfecta para relajarte de tanto estrés por trabajo  
Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras sacaba de sus bolsillos un folleto poniéndolo inmediatamente en frente al Hyuga.

\- Conseguí 4 reservaciones para cenar a las 9 de esta noche y Hinata quiere que vengas con nosotros y que invites a alguien, no hay un no como respuesta.

La pelinegra miró el folleto y abrió los ojos sorprendida.

-¡Oh por dios! ¿Es Akatsuki bar?, ¿dónde toca Ama?- lo tomó rápidamente viendo el interior del restaurante- ¿cómo conseguiste esto Naruto?

-El padre de Hinata se los regaló en su cumpleaños- le quitó el folleto a Kurotsuchi de sus manos- y si Ama toca ahí

-Sus interpretaciones son hermosas- los ojos de la chica se iluminaron a lo que Neji notó su admiración por lo sea que fuera o quién fuera Ama

\- Pasaré por ti a las 8:30 y quedará saldado mi agradecimiento por las veces que me traes café- mencionó mientras se levantaba llevando consigo la carpeta con la información del sospechoso- me tengo que ir.

Sin más salió por la puerta de la oficina dejando a Kurotsuchi con la expresión de sorpresa y las mejillas totalmente sonrojadas.

Neji Hyuga la había invitado a salir sin tomarse muchas molestias.

Era como un sueño.

-Vaya que lo conseguiste al fin- Naruto la golpeó con un hombro de forma santurrona- y todo gracias a mí, si se acuestan tendrás que traerme café todos los días durante el resto de tu vida, hasta donas y comprarme ramen instantáneo para la comida.

-¡Tu!- Kurotsuchi volteó a verlo impactada sin dejar de sonrojarse- lo hiciste a propósito, ¿no es así?

-Babeas todos los días por ese cubo de hielo, en serio no sé qué le ves- haciendo un puchero - en fin, está muy metido en su trabajo Hinata está preocupada por él, así que el gran Naruto decidió ir en su rescate.

-Te traeré cupones ramen apartir de mañana, no eres tan tonto como te ves ¿sabes?- sonrió a medias la chica mientras revolvió la cabellera rubia de su compañero

\- Claro que no... espera ¿como que me veo?, Ja soy más inteligente que muchos hombres que jamás conocerás, soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki.

La chica río, en su interior se moría de ganas por qué el día transcurriera rápido hasta que llegara la noche y salir al fin con Neji.

Tocó el timbre del departamento y esperó.

Nada.

Ninguna respuesta.

Lo fastidió, siempre era lo mismo el sospechoso desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

Una señora mayor de edad salió de una de las puertas con una bolsa grande de basura.

-Hola Jóven- la señora le dedicó una sonrisa- no hay nadie ahí hace semanas que está vacío, el señor Tashiba no se encuentra.

-Tiene idea de dónde puedo encontrarlo, es importante- dijo mostrando su placa policial sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

-Sabia que tarde o temprano vendría la policía, soy la casera, hace semanas que no le veo.

\- Alguna actividad sospechosa que me pueda comentar

\- Cuando salió de la cárcel se volvió menos sociable- la señora de cabellos negros canosos suspiró- no me maliterprete, era un buen chico saludaba a todos y era muy atento, pero cuando fue despedido de su compañía e inculpado todo mundo sabiamos que era inocente pero no sé pudo comprobar lo contrario, una desgracia de verdad.

-¿Mencionó a donde iba?- interrogó el Hyuga seriamente.

\- No realmente, ahora que me lo pregunta hubo una persona que vino a buscarlo.

\- ¿Podría describirla?

\- En realidad era una mujer, un poco más baja que usted, su cabello era azul y llegaba a su cadera aunque pensándolo bien parecía una peluca y tenía lentes oscuros no alcance a verla mucho ya que entró al departamento rápidamente al ser invitada por el señor Tashiba parecía ya estar esperándola, en realidad no le presté atención tenía puesto un vestido negro muy pegado al cuerpo, el señor Tashiba había vuelto muy raro de la cárcel llegué a pensar seguramente era una prostituta.

\- ¿Tienen cámaras de seguridad aquí?- mencionó Neji.

\- Lamento decirte que no, pero puedo abrir el departamento si lo que quieres es investigar estaré encantada de cooperar con un policía tan guapo como tú.

-Se lo agradezco- Neji se inclinó dándole la gracias mientras la señora abría la puerta del departamento.

-Hazme saber si necesitas algo más- dejando a Neji solo siguió si camino.

La oscuridad reinaba en la habitación, el Hyuga sacó de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo prendió.

Fumaba pero no era un vicio, sólo lo hacia cuando se sentía realmente estresado, como justo en ese momento.

Las cortinas se encontraban entreabiertas así que algo de la luz del día entraba a la habitación, para Neji fue suficiente para ponerse a observar el lugar sin mover nada.

Todo era un desastre, platos sucios y basura por todos lados, latas de cerveza muchas latas de cerveza por toda la sala.

Observó detenidamente la mesa de la sala habían recibos, gas, luz y un estado de cuenta con números rojos.

La televisión frente al sofá se encontraba rota, parecía que alguien había aventado algo para darle en la parte izquierda superior.

Se dirigió a la pequeña cocina la cual se encontraba en el mismo estado de suciedad.

Nada interesante que Neji pudiera deducir de eso, sólo un hombre devastado en su soledad.

"Patético" pensó Neji.

Y entonces después de patear una lata de cerveza de muchas que había en el suelo vió el bote de basura y encontró lo que buscaba agachándose para agarrarlo.

Una tarjeta negra con un signo de pesos y una cantidad de dinero alta.

$200,000 dólares.

Terminó su cigarrillo y lo apagó aplastandolo en la misma tarjeta mientras la tiraba a la basura de nuevo apretando los dientes se enderezó asqueado.

Ese era el precio por completar una venganza.

Sólo eran números en un papel para una persona que haría todo por conseguir cualquier cantidad con tal de hacer pagar a alguien por algún pecado.

Y alguien se aprovechaba de esa desesperación y hacia negocio con ella.

Apretó los puños, frunció el ceño, salió del departamento y regresó al lugar del crimen para luego terminar con el papeleo del caso.


	5. Compañía

No podría respirar de la emoción, cuidó cada detalle de ella esa noche, le tomo más de 3 horas estar lista, el maquillaje resaltaba sus ojos negros y se cabello negro y corto estaba ligeramente alborotado aproposito, una sonrisa de seguridad se reflejó en el espejo.

Su vestido rojo resaltaba todo su cuerpo, el escote se abría en V y el largo de este le llegaba a los tobillos.

Al fin lo había conseguido, saldría con Neji Hyuga.

Desde que lo había conocido sus ojos de perla la habían hipnotizado totalmente, fue fijándose en sus gustos, gestos y acciones detenidamente, lo conocia casi todo de él.

-Vaya y pensar que de niña te gustaba vestirte como hombre- una voz rompió con el silencio en su emoción.

Giró asustada pero su cerebro proceso al propietario de esa voz.

-¿Cómo entraste?, toca la puerta como una persona normal ¿quieres?- respondió molesta hacia el chico que se encontraba enfrente de su cama con una mirada pícara.

-Ahí es donde te equivocas mi Kuro-chan, no soy una persona normal y lo sabes, yo soy alguien que no existe- respondió Deidara mientras se sentaba en el borde de su cama sin dejar de observarla en el reflejo del espejo.

\- No me llames así ya no soy una niña, ¿Qué haces aquí Deidara?, está vez no tengo tiempo para tus niñerias - la chica frunció su ceño mientras cerraba los ojos y se ponía sus aretes.

\- Te ves ocupada, no quise interrumpir, ¿una cita acaso?

\- Si, pero no es nada que te importe- se levantó y se dirigió a su closet y rebuscó entre el.

\- Es aquel policía, ¿no?- el rubio mencionó con cierto tono irritante.

-Asi es, nada arruinara esta noche, ni siquiera tú- se colocó un saco negro y salio de la habitación, Deidara suspiró molesto y la siguió.

\- ¿Qué harías si se entera de tu relación con un asesino como yo?, ¿eso no arruinaría el encanto de su pequeño amorío?  
Kurotsuchi se detuvo en la sala de estar a unos metros del recibidor y lo encaró molesta.

\- ¿Qué necesitas esta vez Deidara?- preguntó cruzando miradas con el chico.

\- Acceso a los archivos de los Yakuza, los tienen identificados, ¿no?- una mano rasco su cabellera apenado- necesito conocer algunos nombres para el trabajo de esta noche.

\- Mi computadora está sobre en el sofá, conoces la contraseña- habló con tono desinteresado.  
Kurotsuchi no se dio cuenta en que momento Deidara se acercó a ella, era más alto que ella, siempre lo había sido desde que eran pequeños.

Ella lo vió de pies a cabeza, elegante, el traje azul oscuro casi confundido con el color negro le quedaba a la perfección y su camisa roja con una corbata gris pálido por debajo era la combinación perfecta para resaltar su cabello rubio largo combinado sus ojos azules como el cielo.

Centímetros los separaba, fue cuando la chica cruzó su mirada con él, su lado izquierdo como siempre estaba cubierto con una mecha de su pelo rubio el ojo derecho la miraba atentamente, se quedaron unos minutos sosteniendo la mirada hasta que él la desvío sonriendo de lado.

-Escucharlo de alguien que no existe será mejor que si no lo escuchas esta noche de él- hizo una pausa y la miró de nuevo- Estás hermosa.  
Kurotsuchi se sonrojó ligeramente abriendo los ojos sorprendida.

El timbre sonó haciéndole romper el cruce de miradas mirando a la puerta.

-Neji...- mencionó casi como un susurro y miró de nuevo al frente suyo esperando encontrar al rubio sin embargo no lo hizo, se había desvanecido como si nunca hubiera estado frente a ella.

Frunció el ceño, odiaba cuando él hacía eso, nisiquiera se despedía de ella ni una sola vez.

El timbre volvió a sonar y ella dio un respingo dirigiéndose rápidamente a abrir la puerta y se encontró con el Hyuga con un traje negro y mirada neutra.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó rápidamente.

Ella sonrió asintiendo.

-Te ves muy bien- mencionó Neji.

-Gracias- maldijo a Deidara mentalmente, él tenía razón, pero eso no importaba, Neji le había dicho a su manera que se veía hermosa y con eso bastaba.

\- Gracias a tí por invitarme- sonrió tímidamente- iré por mi bolso.

Se metió rápidamente al recibidor y tomó su bolso y antes de salir por la puerta miró hacía la estancia inconscientemente, no miro más su maletín con la computadora.

Era como si el rubio no hubiera estado ahí nunca.

"Yo soy alguien que no existe..." recordó las palabras de Deidara en su mente.

La culpa que cargaba hace años la invadió.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestionó el Hyuga al llamarle la atención de lo distraída que se veía su compañera.

-No es nada- apagó las luces y cerró la puerta tras ella - tú también te ves bien por cierto

-Gracias- respondió mientras le abrirá la puerta del copiloto, al entrar ella la cerró rápidamente y conducieron hacia el restaurante bar dónde cenarían con Naruto y Hinata.


	6. Soledad

Acarició delicadamente las teclas de marfil de aquel costoso piano que tocaría esa noche, había llegado más temprano sólo para practicar sin ninguna interrupción, la soledad le hacía bien para inspirarse y prepararse para su interpretación en unos minutos, se escuchaban los murmullos de las personas detrás de la gran pesada cortina que cubría el escenario donde ella estaría sentada dando el show para los clientes.

Su mirada se perdió en el blanco marfil, no pensó en nada en absoluto.

-Hola de viejo amigo- mencionó en un susurro hacia el piano- ha pasado una semana y yo quité la vida de alguien más, quizás ya no merezca tocarte.

Unas manos la abrazaron su cintura por detrás y ella reconoció en contacto, se quedó sin aliento y sus labios temblaron, se escuchó un susurro en su oído.

-Quizás sea él el que no merece que lo toques y ellos los que no merecen escuchar tu hermosa voz, soy tan generoso por compartirte unos minutos con esas almas impuras- Hidan recargó la quijada sobre el hombro derecho de Tenten- ¿No lo crees así?

\- ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí? - mencionó la chica tratando de relajarse ante el contacto.

\- Apenas le di un nuevo trabajo a Deidara vine directamente para acá- sonrío satisfactoriamente para después besar delicadamente el cuello de la castaña- sabes muy bien que no me pierdo ninguna de tus interpretaciones.

Cuando al fin se separó de ella, Tenten sintió un verdadero alivio por dentro, lo miró de reojo vestido de un traje blanco y camisa negra, con las manos en los bolsillos la miro con una sonrisa confiada.

-No tienes por qué estar nerviosa mi pequeña gatita, tu voz es un deleite para todo el que la escucha- amplió su sonrisa- casi tan perfecta como ver tu mirada cuando matas a alguien.

\- Otro trabajo- asumió la chica.

\- Te daré los detalles después de tu presentación de esta noche, podrías desconcentrarte pensando en eso- se alejó de la chica no sin antes verla de reojo sonriendo- te estaré observando desde donde siempre, no olvides dar lo mejor de ti preciosa.

Desapareció en la oscuridad de las cortinas al término del escenario, la chica tembló respirando aceleradamente, le faltaba el aire cada vez que él la tocaba.

Acarició las teclas de marfil del piano de nuevo logrando tranquilizarse de nuevo poco a poco.

Una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario estaba reservada para ellos, cuatro asientos en total, Kurotsuchi no sabía cuál de todos los tenedores y cucharas que había solo para ella usar para el primer aperitivo frente a ella.

-De afuera hacia adentro en el orden en que se sirven los platillos- mencionó Neji con los ojos cerrados poniéndose la servilleta en su regazo al notar la cara de confusión de su compañera.

\- Lo siento, no vengo seguido a restaurantes así- desvió la mirada apenada.

\- No te disculpes por eso, si Naruto puede recordar eso estoy seguro de que todos pueden hacerlo también- una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro neutro de Neji.

La chica se relajó completamente, bromeaba con ella, se sentía cómodo con ella como para hacerlo, eso la hizo sentir especial.

Le hizo acelerar su corazón e incrementar el sentimiento por él un poco más.

-Tienes toda la razón como siempre Neji- demostró una pequeña risa tapándose la boca con una de sus manos cubiertas con elegantes guantes negros.

\- ¿Oigan que están hablando de mí?, no crean que no escuche mi nombre- mencionó Naruto con un puchero y con las manos cruzadas.

-Ellos sólo bromean Naruto-kun- mencionó amablemente Hinata Hyuga mientras ayudaba a su novio a poner la servilleta de tela en su regazo.

-Mmh eso espero- apretó los ojos sospechando y los volvía a observar esta vez con una sonrisa pícara- Kurotsuchi se ve muy bonita ¿no lo crees Neji?

\- ¡Naruto! - la chica de cabellos negros le llamó la atención, la molestaba apropósito.

\- Así es- confirmó el Hyuga sonrojando a su compañera en el momento preciso en el que se apagaron las luces de todo el restaurante, pero no completamente el escenario quedó iluminado al igual que todos los centros de cada mesa sin dejar totalmente a oscuras a los comensales para la comodidad de estos y su cena.

El telón del escenario se abrió mostrando un piano negro, Neji notó de inmediato que se trataba de un piano costoso, un Fazioli F183 le llamó la atención saber que un piano tan caro debería de tener a alguien de compañero con la mínima decencia de tocarlo bien.

-Esto será genial- mencionó Kurotsuchi emocionada a su lado inclinándose para apreciar mejor a quién subía a aquel escenario.

El Hyuga poco interesado bebía un poco de su vino sin prestar atención a la chica que se sentaba frente al piano y se preparaba para tocarlo.

So you find yourself at this subway  
When your world in a bag by your side  
And all at once it seemed like a good way  
You realized its the end of your life  
For what it's worth

Él volteo con curiosidad hacia la causante de esta voz que había empezado a cantar acompañada de pequeñas notas del instrumento, inmediatamente Neji observó atentamente lo que llamo la atención de todos antes de empezar a cantar.

Here comes the train upon the track  
And there goes the pain it cuts to black  
Are you ready for the last act?  
To take a step you can't take back

Una castaña cuyo rostro era ocultado por su propio cabello, una esbelta figura la cual se hacía notar por el vestido carmesí que traía, movía sus dedos en las teclas del piano para mostrar su habilidad entre la estrofa a estrofa de la canción, detalle por detalle fue analizado unos segundos antes de que ella empezara a cantar de nuevo una nueva parte de la canción.

Take in all the punches you could take  
Took 'em all right on your chest  
Now the countless back is breaking  
Again, again  
For what it's worth

Una voz suave, entonada y dulce salió de nuevo de sus labios pintados con el mismo color del vestido y al parecer era lo único que traía de maquillaje, no pudo distinguir el color de sus ojos por la distancia. Sin anillos, sin accesorios, parecía una chica simple pero atractiva.

Here comes the train upon the track  
And there goes the pain it cuts to black  
Are you ready for the last act?  
To take a step you can't take back

Toda la letra de la canción era pronunciada en un perfecto inglés, no tenía ni acento, hacía dudar a Neji que esa extraña chica fuera de Tokyo, pero su apariencia la delataba.

Did she love you?  
Did she take you down?  
Was she on her knees when she kissed your crown?  
Tell me what you found

Sus delicados dedos se interponían entre las teclas de marfil y por un segundo todo desapareció parecía que estuviera sola.

El piano sonó dentro de aquella soledad en la que ella estaba condenada, unas cuantas notas con un ritmo lento conformaron lo que ella trasformó en una melodía, su voz cantando junto con el piano inconscientemente, cada palabra, cada nota que conformaba la canción que había practicado días atrás y hace unas horas, cantaba lo más afinado posible sin esforzarse tanto ya que era un talento, respiró una y otra vez con tal de tener el control de su conciencia que parecía vagar hasta perderse sin darse cuenta de cuantas personas la escuchaban, sin embargo a ella no le importaba, sólo era un trabajo más.

-¿Es impresionante no lo creen?- la pregunta con admiración de Kurotsuchi lo trajo de vuelta a la mesa con sus acompañantes, no había dado cuenta que tan perdido se había quedado observando a aquella chica, sin embargo su expresión no se inmuto aunque la chica de ojos negros le dedicó una sonrisa muy linda.

\- Preferiría comer en silencio- respondió mientras dio de nuevo un sorbo a su copa de vino.

\- ¡Oh vamos cuñado!, no seas agua fiestas, debes admitir que tiene talento-dijo Naruto mientras apuntaba sin educación con su tenedor hacia él- ¡Además ella es la única razón por la que este lugar este lleno!

\- Si es tan famosa en la cuidad, ¿por qué no había oído hablar de ella?- mencionó Neji comiendo algo de su platillo.

\- He ahí el detalle- Naruto levantó el dedo índice señalando victoria con una enorme sonrisa- sólo toca exclusivamente aquí  
-Naruto tiene razón es muy famosa por solo tocar en este restaurante- Hinata habló afirmando la información de su novio, Naruto asentía orgulloso.

\- Veras Neji, ella ha recibido las mejores ofertas de las discográfica más famosas de todo Japón y todas las ha rechazado nadie entiende por qué- Kurotsuchi hablo con la misma emoción que el rubio.

Here comes the rain, so hold your hat  
And don't pray to God, cause He won't talk back  
Are you ready for the last act?  
To take a step you can't take back  
Back, back, back  
You can't take back  
Back, back, back

Sin embargo, a él no entendió tanto alboroto, con la lejana voz se escuchaba en todo el salón, apenas podía concentrarse en la conversación sin voltear a ver otra vez y quedar viéndola detenidamente de nuevo.

\- Que tonta al desperdiciar tantas oportunidades- objetó de nuevo.

\- Oh tal vez muy lista al atraer a todo a este restaurante solo para verla, para todos es un misterio, nadie la conoce en persona, pero se dice que el dueño del restaurante le paga millones por que se mantenga trabajando aquí, vaya que suerte ser ella- dijo su compañera sin dejar de ver a Neji esperaba que él hablara de nuevo pero no lo hizo estaba poniendo atención y analizando lo que le decían, así era él y ella le gustaba que fuera así.

\- Esos son rumores Kurotsuchi, si yo fuera el dueño de este lugar serviría ramen, eso sí me daría mucho éxito- dijo el rubio orgulloso con una gran sonrisa.

So you find yourself at this subway  
When your world in a bag by your side

A la chica de cortos cabellos negros se le hizo una vena en la cabeza, Naruto y sus idioteces de nuevo y estuvo a punto de hablar cuando lo sonidos de aplausos se hicieron presentes.

-Con ustedes en esta hermosa velada, Tenten Ama- un chico de cabellos negros salió junto al piano con un micrófono en la mano y con la otra señalaba a la chica del vestido carmesí que volteo a la multitud con una leve sonrisa, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza- esperemos que disfruten su cena, los dejó con esta dulce y hermosa compañía, en nombre de Akatsuki Bar espero servirles a lo largo de esta hermosa noche.

Dicho esto, se retiró dejando a Tenten de nuevo, que presionaba sus dedos de nuevo contra las frías teclas de marfil del piano.

Esta vez era una canción diferente.

-Es impresionante como puede concentrarse sólo en tocar el piano de esa manera, me gustaría tener esa habilidad- Kurotsuchi se sintió mal consigo misma al ver que a Neji le llamaba la atención de esa manera, ella se fijaba en todas sus expresiones, lo conocía muy bien esa chica había atrapado completamente su curiosidad.

-No tiene nada de especial, con sólo unas cuantas clases cualquiera podría hacerlo- ese comentario la hizo sentir bien con ella misma de nuevo, Neji la había defendido de lo que ella podría pensar sobre ella misma, eso era todo para ella para hacer de esa noche algo perfecto.

-Tienes que aceptar que tiene talento, Neji oniichan- Hinata mencionó.  
-Si... pero sólo digo que la calidad de ese piano ayuda a su técnica, nada del otro mundo- respondió irritado, estaban haciendo demasiado alboroto por aquella chica, la manera en la que llamaba su atención le molestó un poco a su orgullo.

\- ¿El piano también le ayuda a cantar con esa voz?- Naruto insinuó para molestarlo.

\- Eres un idiota Naruto- esta vez fue Kurotsuchi la que habló para ofenderlo.

El mesero llegó a pedirles la orden y así lo hicieron.

Caras irreconocibles llenaban aquel salón, ella los veía como simples caras borrosas, ella sólo seguía ordenes, todo le daba totalmente igual, todos y todo excepto una persona, vestida de traje blanco que combinaba con sus ojos violetas y su pelo gris.  
La mirada filosa y fija hacia ella, como si cuidara que no cometiera ningún error, una copa de vino caro en su mesa con bastantes cubiertos como para saber a qué correspondía cada uno y una sonrisa arrogante que se quedaba plasmada mientras no apartara la mirada de ella.  
No importa a donde fuera, él siempre la seguía, él siempre estaba ahí, aun cuando el horario para el show no era el correcto, siempre llegaba para observar como tocaba aquel piano con teclas de marfil y cola larga.  
"No importa a donde vayas..."  
Recordó la expresión de su rostro con una nota de DO menor en el piano y una voz que automáticamente con una de las canciones que siempre tocaba.

Cerró los ojos y ahí se encontraba con aquella mirada violeta.

"Recuerda que si tratas de huir te buscaré en donde estés..."

Sus dientes se apretaron fuertemente sentía todavía la mirada que más que nada quería ignorar si éxito alguno y aquellas palabras que se repetían en su mente desde noches anteriores.

"Y te traeré personalmente para encerrarte de nuevo en mi mundo"

Finalizó la canción con notas de SI y LA menor, oprimiendo con un poco de fuerza más de la debida.

Notó un respingo por parte de él, quien seguía viéndola, cuando sus ojos se encontraron él amplio su sonrisa de manera divertida.

Hizo una seña a un mesero cercano chasqueando los dedos y sus labios se movieron dando una orden.

Ella seguía observándolo con atención mientras el mesero se acercaba a ella.

Ninguno de los tres acompañantes se dio cuenta en cuanto a cabo la canción, pero Neji sí, él estaba tan sumido en la voz de aquella chica tanto como en la conversación, él vio como la chica del vestido se paró delicadamente del banquillo de madera fina del piano de cola y se posó junto a el para después hacer una leve reverencia, como siempre él siempre prestando atención a cada detalle, ella se levanto para quedar derecha después de la reverencia, no fue entonces hasta que se dio cuenta de que la mirada de la chica no tenía ninguna expresión, sus ojos no parecían brillar debajo de la luz artificial, su mirada estaba vacía de emoción cualquiera, como si los aplausos no fueran nada para ella, como si los hubiera escuchado demasiadas veces como para sorprenderse de nuevo, o más bien como si en realidad no los escuchara, después una leve sonrisa apareció no sin antes hacer un gesto raro que él no pudo ver con cuidado, pero parecía que...

-¡Neji!- el grito de Naruto lo distrajo enojándolo más, al voltear vio como todos lo miraban con curiosidad.  
Sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, se había perdido completamente de la conversación al observar a la cantante.

\- Vaya cuñado te estábamos preguntando si querías postre y no respondías a nada, ya hasta el mesero se fue y los trajo, es raro en ti distraerte con algo, ¿te sientes bien?, ¿demasiado vino como para manejar de regreso? - regañó Naruto a su amigo.

-Discúlpenme- dijo seriamente apenado- gracias por preguntar.

-Puedes agarrar del mío Neji- ofreció rápidamente Kurotsuchi con voz apenada- es chocolate amargo, sé que te gusta.

\- Gracias- agradeció a la chica con una ligera sonrisa, miro de reojo y por última vez hacia el escenario.

El piano se encontraba solo y no había rastro de la chica castaña con mirada perdida por ninguna parte, su presencia se desvaneció en cuestión de segundos como si se hubiera tratado de un fantasma.

Nombre de la canción por si les interesa escucharla:  
A step you can't take back -Keira Knightley


	7. Perfección

Cuando el auto se estacionó, Kurotsuchi no pudo sentirse más aliviada, había sido la noche más perfecta que había tenido en años, sin embargo, llegaba a su final, algo dentro de ella le decía que Neji no pasaría a su casa esa noche, no con lo distraído que se notaba, había sido una noche espectacular y no podía pedir más, no podía ser más avariciosa ya era mucho haber pasado casi toda la noche con el hombre que le gustaba.

Neji le abrió la puerta del copiloto y ella se bajó esperando que él se fuera de inmediato, sin que ella lo esperara él la acompaño a la puerta de su casa, la pelinegra saco sus llaves y las insertó desbloqueando la puerta la abrió ligeramente y entonces tuvo el valor para encarar al chico.

-Fue una noche maravillosa- Kurotsuchi apretó sus manos debajo de sus estomago que daba vueltas por lo nerviosa que se encontraba- gracias a ti.

-Me alegro de que te la hayas pasado bien- no había un todo de voz especifico en el Hyuga así que Kurotsuchi dejó de estar un poco menos nerviosa que antes- que descanses.

Neji dio la vuelta y la chica abrió ligeramente los ojos asombrada, apretó los labios y se atrevía a hablar de nuevo.

-Neji...- dijo mientras el chico se detenía y volteaba, inmediatamente la chica beso su mejilla suavemente para después apenada volver a hablar con una sonrisa- que descanses también.

El chico asintió ligeramente sorprendido sin embargo su expresión volvió a estar neutra al dar la vuelta e irse mientras la chica entraba a su hogar y cerrando la puerta mientras se recargó por detrás de la puerta en el pasillo iluminado ligeramente sonriendo tontamente por la emoción de haberse atrevido a despedirse de esa manera de Neji.

-Vaya...jamás había visto esa expresión en... tu cara- la risa débil de Deidara se escuchó haciendo que la chica levantara su mirada hacia donde estaba, recostado en uno de los sillones- debe de haber sido una noche...perfecta.

La voz se escuchaba sumamente cansada fue entonces cuando Kurotsuchi prendió la luz de la sala de estar su bolso cayó al suelo.

-¡Oh por Dios!- ella dio un pequeño grito del susto al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el rubio.

Se había puesto de pie sin embargo se tambaleaba ligeramente, estaba cubierto de sangre de pies a cabeza y toda su ropa desgarrada, su ojo se mantenía entrecerrado mientras escurría sangre de su frente, manteniendo su mano haciendo presión en el lado derecho de su estómago.

-Lamen..to tanto... arruinar...la- sonrió de manera culpable con una expresión de dolor físico intenso después de eso no aguantó estar más de pie y se desmayó en media sala de estar fue cuando la chica reaccionó y corrió por su botiquín de emergencia para ayudarlo de manera inmediata.

Cuando su pie piso velozmente el charco de agua saltó salpicando sus botas, continúo corriendo lo más que pudo incluso cuando escuchó que le pisaban los talones, debía escapar lo más antes posible, su peluca se había caído, su pelo castaño ahora revoloteaba hacia atrás con el aire de la cuidad en aquel callejón, se detuvo cuando vio en frente a ella una gran pared, sin salida.

Miro rápidamente el contenedor de basura en el que apresuradamente se subió y saltó agarrando el termino de aquella pared que dividía el callejón del patio trasero de unos departamentos, justo cuando se iba a impulsar para salir al fin libre de sus perseguidores sintió como su tobillo derecho era jalado al lado contrario y cayó en el duro cemento del suelto soltando un gemido de dolor, miro hacia arriba furiosamente a los dos sujetos.

-Hasta aquí llegaste maldita perra- uno de los perseguidores sacó un enorme cuchillo listo para apuñalarla.

Tenten reaccionó rápido, como tenía que hacerlo en cada trabajo en el que cometía un error, rápidamente le dio una parada en la punta del talón al sujeto con el cuchillo quien se quejó inmediatamente pero no conto con su acompañante la tomara de su cabellera castaña haciendo que se detuvieran sus acciones rápidamente quejándose de dolor.

-Maldita perra bastarda- dijo el sujeto jalando más su cabellera dejándola a su merced.

-Bien hecho hermano- el segundo sujeto al que Tenten había pateado se había recuperado y se inclinó para quedar al nivel de la chica quien no dejaba de retorcerse tratando de liberarse, la golpeo en el estómago y el aire se le salió dejando se moverse- vaya que eres una preciosura

La barbilla de la chica fue tomada eh inmediatamente la hizo voltear directamente a la cara de su agresor, el cual sonrío y sus dientes de oro resplandecieron haciendo juego con la cicatriz que dividía la mitad de su cara.

-No entiendo por qué te vestiste como hombre para engañarnos, hubiera funcionado mejor si llegaras vestida con algo más provocador, te hubiera metido a la casa de mi jefe fácilmente- le sonrió pervertidamente a la castaña- aunque no precisamente a donde él estaba quizás a mi habitación a divertirnos.

Tenten le escupió en la cara y él dejo de sujetar su mentón para limpiarse con la manga de su camisa, inmediatamente la chica sintió un insoportable jalón en su cabellera.

-Hey hermano, ¿Qué tal si nos divertimos con ella antes de matarla?-mencionó él que tenía sujeta su cabellera- después de todo no creo que a nadie le importe una asesina como ella, le haremos un favor a la policía si la matamos pero primero podemos recibir nuestra recompensa

Fue entonces cuando Tenten alcanzó a tener en sus manos un pequeño cuchillo de emergencia guardado en su tobillo y soportando el dolor en su cabellera se lo clavó a su opresor en uno de los ojos, el gáster grito retorciéndose de dolor dejándola libre.

La chica vio venir al otro sujeto con el gran cuchillo, sin embargo esta vez lo derribo de una patada se levantó mientras y se aproximó a él quien tenía el cuchillo aun en amenaza, ella sujetó su antebrazo y torció su brazo enterrando el gran cuchillo en el pecho su propietario, directo al corazón, muriendo de inmediato cayó al suelo, la chica volteo de rápido para encontrarse con el otro atacante pero sus pasos eran torpes así que aprovecho esto con el gran cuchillo que había clavado primero rajo su garganta, la sangre salió disparada a gran parte de su cara y empapo las ropas de la chica junto con sus manos, observo como el atacante tomaba con sus dos manos su garganta tratando de detener el sangrado pero era demasiado tarde, cayó inerte al suelo.

No había expresión en su cara, solo cansancio ya que respiraba entrecortado, a pesar de no importarle ya si se mantenía viva o no, ella no podía permitirse morir de esa manera, sería patético, la única con derecho a quitarse su propia vida era ella.

Soltó al suelo el gran cuchillo con el que atacó y observó sus manos.

Todo aquello era un completo desastre, incluso ella.

Se imaginó la sangre untando las teclas del piano, hizo una mueca de asco y cerró los puños.

Había asesinado a dos personas que no eran su objetivo, sin embargo, se lo merecían, iban a violarla, de no haber sido ella hubiese sido otra chica en su lugar. Ese pensamiento fue suficiente como para tranquilizarse de nuevo y quitarse rápidamente el pantalón que traía viéndose debajo de este un pantalón de mallas más femenino, rasgó y ocupo la tela para limpiarse la sangre de su cara y manos, abrió el contenedor de basura y sacó de basura y empezó a tirarla arriba de los cadáveres, el olor de la basura cubriría el olor a muerto que emanaría de sus cuerpos más tarde. Cuando ya había una cantidad considerable de basura arriba de los cuerpos tomó su antebrazo y remangó su saco de hombre sacando un encendedor y una pequeña botella con liquido amarillo el cual vacío encima de los cuerpos y la basura.

Después prendió el encendedor y lo tiro hacía ellos prendiéndose fuego casi de inmediato, empezó a caminar casada hacia el lado contrario del callejón, sin voltear atrás.

Moría de ganas por tomar un baño en cuanto llegara a su departamento, el bar aquella noche se encontraba casi vacío, a esas horas de la madrugada solo quedaban personas inconscientes por el alcohol. Cuando entró a la oficina de Hidan se sorprendió al ver que él se encontraba recargado en su escritorio ya esperándola, la miro con una ligera sonrisa.

-Explícate- le pidió tranquilamente sin dejar de sonreír ni dejar de recargarse con sus manos por detrás en el escritorio.

-Hidan... ellos me esperaban... mi disfraz funcionó, pero...- explico sumamente nerviosa a como reaccionaria a su explicación y no se equivocó, antes de que terminara de hablar él se acercó a ella y levantó su mano dándole una cachetada, la chica casi sin fuerzas cayó al piso sorprendida y respirando aceleradamente, no supo en que momento cuando ella volteo de nuevo hacia en frente él se encontraba a su altura ya sin sonreír.

-¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que sólo debes matar al objetivo?- sus ojos parecían examinar a Tenten de pies a cabeza, cuando se entrecerraron un poco continuo hablando- primero Deidara no mata su objetivo y después tu vienes y asesinas a tu objetivo junto a todos sus acompañantes y guardaespaldas, acaso les tengo que recordar que si vamos matando a cualquiera por ahí dejaremos un rastro para la policía.

-Eran Yakuzas... el ataque de Deidara los advirtió del mío, eran diferentes objetivos, pero tenían comunicación... tuve que matarlos o no estaría aquí hablando contigo- explicó rápidamente la castaña enojada apretando los puños mirándolo a los ojos.

Segundo después de mirar sin expresión el enojo de la chica Hidan río fuertemente delante de ella tomando con la palma de su mano su frente, cuando terminó de hacerlo la castaña seguía con la misma expresión.

-Amo esa expresión en tu rostro Tenten, todo ese odio dentro de ti es como una religión para mí- le tomó su mejilla derecha y le miro como alguien miraba a una brillante posesión- me hace creer que si viera a Dios a la cara tendría la misma expresión que tú tienes y sería igual de hermosa.

La mano del chico pasó de la mejilla de Tenten a alrededor de su cuello primero un suave toque y cuando la castaña quiso separar aquella mano esta apretó su tráquea dejándola sin oportunidad de respirar de nuevo, se agitó inmediatamente tratando de liberarse, pero él era más fuerte y la recargó contra la pared detrás de ella sujetando su mano derecha con su mano izquierda manteniéndola en el suelo, la mano izquierda de la chica intentaba desesperadamente quitar la mano que apretaba su garganta y le impedía respirar.

-Pero sabes lo que pasaría si tuviera a Dios frente a mí, le quitaría esa maldita expresión del rostro lo más antes posible- dijo mientras continúo apretando la tráquea de Tenten sin expresión en su rostro.

-H...i...d...- la castaña le rogó con su mirada que la dejara ir.

-Tratas de rogar por tu vida diciendo mi nombre y puedo oírte sin necesidad de palabras, la cosa aquí mi querida Tenten es que no tienes nada por lo cual rogar porque tu vida no te pertenece- cerró los ojos mientras soltaba el agarre.

La castaña respiro de nuevo, pero no fue suficiente, una tos excesiva salió de su misma garganta, no podía respirar todo el aire que no había tenido hace unos minutos al mismo tiempo, su cuerpo se lo impedía.

Fue pocos segundos después cuando sintió de nuevo el toque de las manos de Hidan, trató de apartarse con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, pero no lo logró, él tomó su rostro esta vez con sus dos manos y la castaña sintió el roce inmediato de sus labios contra los suyos, quería apartarse inmediatamente, pero sintió como el aire que necesitaba su cuerpo regresaba a sus pulmones, Hidan estaba dándole ese aire a través del beso.

Cuando él se separó Tenten pudo respirar con más tranquilidad, impaciente limpio sus labios con la camisa negra de mangas largas que traía y miró enojada a Hidan que sonreía mientras lamía su labio superior.

-Vamos no me mires más de esa manera- le dijo divertido- después de todo acabo de perdonarte por todos los pecados que cometiste el día de hoy, otros no correrán con la misma suerte.

-Yo mataré al objetivo de Deidara sin cobrar, no le hagas nada a él- mencionó rápidamente la castaña recuperando el aliento.

-No tienes de que preocuparte me ocuparé personalmente de ese Yakuza y por esta vez no le haré nada a Deidara- Hidan se puso de pie y se sentó en su escritorio recargando todo su peso en la silla giratoria mirándola con una sonrisa santurrona- está incluido en los pecados que te perdonaré hoy, no quiero este tipo de errores de nuevo, puede que a ti te perdone denuevo pero a él no.

Tenten se puso de pie totalmente cansada, suspiro de alivio en sus interiores, Deidara era lo más cercano a un amigo que tenía, los dos sufrían por casi por las mismas cadenas, no podía permitir que le pasara algo a él y ella quedarse sola en ese pozo sin fondo.

-Me retiro- mencionó a secas y se dirigió a la puerta sin dejar de sentir la mirada hasta que salió de aquella habitación, tampoco pudo quitarse aquella sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos, asqueada deseo que ese no hubiera sido su primer beso.


	8. Imperfecto

Su cuerpo dolió incluso antes de despertar completamente, su visión se volvió más nítida cuando abrió totalmente su ojo derecho una lámpara en le techo molesto su vista, el intenso dolor que había sentido antes de desmayarse se había disminuido, trato de levantarse sin éxito, una punzada en el lado derecho de su estómago se lo impidió.

—No te esfuerces, los puntos de abrirán— una voz femenina resonó en sus oídos, miro hacia su lado derecho girando la cabeza poco a poco— hice lo que pude pero si no cooperas en tu recuperación no soy responsable después

Deidara miró a su amiga pelinegra detenidamente, ya no llevaba el escandalosos vestido con el que había salido, ahora solo una pijama más cómoda.

—¿Cuanto tiempo llevo dormido?—pregunto con su voz ronca.

—Unas 4 horas, como siempre te curas rápido—la chica metió un pañuelo a remojar sacándolo y expremiendolo rápidamente, lo dobló y se acercó a él.

Separó su cabello rubio descubriendo totalmente su frente y poniendo el pañuelo húmedo encima dejando ver la parte de su cara que siempre cubría de los demás, menos de ella, por que ella había estado en momento en que había perdido su ojo izquierdo y ahora quedaba una cicatriz y el párpado siempre cerrado.

—Mi mirador...—menciono Deidara refiriéndose al mecanismos por el que había sustituido su ojo izquierdo, con el que realizaba su trabajo.

—Tuve que quitartelo, cuando te desmayaste en medio de mi sala estabas bañando de sangre, ¿recuerdas? —Kurotsuchi Le dijo cerrando los ojos con molestia, Deidara la observó— eres un idiota ¿dónde demonios te metiste ahora?

—Yakuzas...—menciono aún con su voz débil y ronca

—Bien sabes lo peligroso que son, aprendiste tu lección

—Él no me dio opción

Kurotsuchi lo miró de inmediato, la siempre mención del diablo en persona le hizo sentirse culpable.

—Lamento haber arruinado tu noche perfecta— el rubio hablo sin dejar de mirarla, sus miradas se cruzaron y él le dedico una ligera sonrisa— sabes bien que si pudiera ir a un hospital lo haría.

—Si, lo sé— la pelinegra le frucio el ceño— solo no me asustes de esa manera, estabas al borde de la muerte.

Ahí estaba el puchero que ella mostraba cuando estaba avergonzada por dentro, a él le divertia mucho ver esa expresión en ella, por un momento se olvido de que tenia que regresar a cierta realidad, Deidara deseo quedarse en esa cama mirándola para siempre.

Kurotsuchi notó la mirada que el chico le dedicaba, asi que dejo de fruncir el ceño y hacer aquel puchero, cerro los ojos formando un puño con su mano le pegó ligeramente en la herida, el rubio se quejó de inmediato.

— Aaargg, eso duele— dijo mientras de agarraba el lado derecho de su estómago vendado— ¿y ahora qué demonios te pasa mujer?

—Deja de mirarme de esa manera tan burlona— la chica cerro los ojos irritada y empezó a recoger las sobras de las vendas que había usado hace unas horas para reducir la cantidad de sangre en las heridas del chico— debería de haber dejado que te desangraras en la sala, asi aprenderías a no burlarte mas de mi cara.

La pelinegra estaba lista para levantarse del alado de aquel futon cuando sintió algo que lo impidió.  
Deidara la había tomado del hombro impidiendo que se levantara, ella volteo sorprendida, él se había levantado y permanecía sentado ahora, definitivamente se recuperaba rápido.

Miro el rostro del chico, él la miraba totalmente serio antes de hablar.

—No es una burla— dijo sin tono alguno que Kurotsuchi pudiera reconocer, la miraba directamente a los ojos— te observo así porque acabas de hacerme recordar lo adorable que puedes ser cuando te preocupas por mi.

La pelinegra abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, sin darse cuenta sus mejillas mostraron un rojo pálido.

Un calambre recorrió la espalda de Deidara, su herida estaba reclamándole el esfuerzo que hizo al sentarse hace unos momentos, soltó rápidamente a la chica para volver a recostarse rápidamente quejándose.

—Idiota te abriste la herida— bufó la chica mientras volvía a sacar todas las vendas que acababa de recoger en el botiquín — te dije que te quedaras quieto idiota

—Lo...siento— sonrió con dificultad hacía la chica

—No tienes remedio, siempre necesitas que te cuiden— la chica cambio delicadamente el vendaje mojado con sangre por uno nuevo— Listo quédate acostado un rato

—En realidad siento haber arruinado tu noche con aquel policía— mencionó Deidara mientras miraba hacia el techo ya sin alguna mueca de dolor

—Olvidalo, tienes suerte de que esos yakuzas no te hayan rebanado en pedazos

—No tengo tanta suerte...— el chico llevó su mano izquierda cubriendo su ojo malo y sonrió de manera cruel— no complete el trabajo... a él no le agradará nisiquiera un poco... me lo hará pagar.

Kurotsuchi se quedó mirando hacia el suelo de la habitación, él tenía razón, no lo dejaría pasar así de fácil y todo era su culpa, la chica mordió su labio culpable mientras apretó los puños.

Tenía tan solo tenía 14 años cuando pasó.

Su padre, respetado policía, debía dinero a aquel hombre con ojos inusualmente violetas.

Fue a los 14 años que vió la sonrisa del diablo por primera vez.

Fue a los 14 años cuando toda su vida y la de Deidara cambió completamente.

A los 8 se habían conocido, su padre había salvado a Deidara de su padre abusivo, alcohólico y drogadicto que terminó muriendo de sobredosis días después de salvar al rubio.

La primera vez que vió al chico estaba en extremo delgado y con grandes ojeras, de encontraba sentado en unas bancas continúas en la jefatura de policía dónde el padre de ella arreglaba todos los papeles para mandar al rubio a un orfanato.

Fue la primera vez que observó esos ojos azules como el cielo y se acercó rápidamente con curiosidad.

—Tus ojos deben de ser falsos...— dijo la pequeña Kurotsuchi tomando al niño rubio por sopresa, este volteó tembloroso para ver a la niña de cabellos cortos y completamente negros al igual que sus ojos— Nadie tiene los ojos de ese color y mucho menos alguien con tu color de cabello...

El pequeño Deidara desvío su mirada hacia el suelo y apretó sus pequeños puños en su corto regazo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas sin evitar que salieran.

—¿Ah?, ¿por qué lloras niño?— preguntó la pequeña con las manos en la cintura y ceño fruncido.

—Mi...mis ojos...— metió el aire comenzando a llorar un poco más— los odio, son horribles, no me pegues... él... él lo hacía cada vez que los veía...

—¿Pegarte?— la pequeña le miró con curiosidad— eres muy extraño niño, no te pagaré por eso

—¿A no?— el pequeño Deidara dejó de llorar mirándola sorprendido

—Claro que no— la niña se rió tapándose la boca ligeramente con sus dos manos— que extraño eres niño, en realidad...me encantan tus ojos, el color azul cielo es mi favorito, ¿cómo te llamas niño?

—Dei...Deidara— Dijo el rubio entre moquean aún por el llanto.

— Mi nombre es Kurotsuchi, es difícil de pronunciar pero puedes llamarme Kuro-chan te doy permiso si prometes que seremos amigos— le dijo la pequeña niña mientras se sentaba a su lado y sonreía mientras jugaba con sus dos piernas al aire balanceandolas.

Deidara se quedó observándola, a ella y a su sonrisa, jamás había tenido un amigo, su padre nunca lo había permitido.

—Ku...Kuro-chan— mencionó en un susurro.

—Bien con eso se que has aceptado ser mi amigo no puedes dar marcha atrás no importa lo rara que sea seguirás siendo mi amigo— la niña frunció el ceño haciendo un puchero con la boca viéndose avergonzada.

—S-si— Deidara sonrió y asintió alegremente, por primera vez en años había sido feliz.


	9. Engaño

6 años pasaron desde la primera vez que había sonreído al ver a la niña de ojos negros.

Kurotsuchi había insistido a su padre visitar a Deidara frecuentemente en el orfanato en donde él había sido puesto hace años atrás, al ver el deseo de su hija al ser amigo de aquel niño rubio y lo bien que se habían llevado desde el principio el respetado policia Gakure había hecho el papeleo para que el rubio fuera dirigido al orfanato más cercano a ellos.

Durante 6 años cada vez que el padre de la chica salía a trabajar en las tardes ella se dirigía a visitar al rubio para jugar con él después de la escuela.

—Este lugar es enorme para poder esconderse en donde tú quieras— mencionó una Kurotsuchi más crecida sobre el pasto de aquel enorme lugar.

—No dirías eso sí probaras la comida de la madre superiora— Deidara se recarga sobre sus dos brazos en el pasto junto a ella.

—En casa es muy solo...papá trabaja todo el día, me quiero quedar aquí y no ir más a esa estúpida escuela— bufó la chica de ojos negros frunciendo el ceño.

Deidara cambió de posición está vez recargando su cuerpo en su pierna derecha que se encontraba flexionada.

—Basta Kuro-fea, no te gustaría para nada estar aquí las clases son igual de aburridas y mis compañeros peores que los tuyos, no aguantarías ni un día sin llorar— dijo cerrando los ojos seriamente, inmediatamente sintió un golpe departe de ella en su hombro izquierdo.

—¿A quién le dices fea?— le reclamó la chica sentada ahora dejando suposición de descanso.

—No veo a nadie más aquí— sonrió burlonamente, sufrió otro golpe más fuerte— yo... pronto cumpliré la mayoría de edad, me iré de aquí.

Kurotsuchi abrió ligeramente los ojos para después mirar hacia el cielo deprimida haciendo un puchero.

Deidara observó la expresión de la chica e inmediatamente sonrió a sus adentros, ella siempre había sido la única mujer que él consideraba en todo el concepto de adorable.

—No pongas esa cara, te llevaré conmigo...—la chica levantó la vista ligeramente sonrojada viendo a Deidara quién no la veía si no al cielo— viajaremos por el mundo, me convertiré en un empresario famoso y tendrás un lugar igual de enorme que este para esconderte cuando quieras.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa sincera mirándola, el aire revoloteó sus cabellos rubios, la chica pensó que así es como se veía la paz y la felicidad.

Su sonrojo le tomó por sorpresa cuando estuvo lo suficientemente avergonzada desvío la mirada.

—Idiota...—hizo de nuevo su puchero con la boca totalmente avergonzada y Deidara río divertido.

El celular de Kurotsuchi sonó en un mensaje.

Cuándo ella lo abrió vió el mensaje con gran sopresa, Deidara vió como la expresión de paz de la chica había cambiado completamente mostrándole extrañada y algo agitada.

—¿Que ocurre?— preguntó el chico con curiosidad.

—Mi padre... sufrió al parecer un accidente...— la chica le mostró el mensaje al chico de ojos azules.

"Soy un amigo de tu padre, él sufrió un accidente lo traje a casa, ven lo más pronto posible"

Deidara decidió acompañar a la chica inmediatamente partieron.

Cuando los dos chicos llegaron Kurotsuchi sacó sus llaves y las trato de insertar en la cerradura sin embargo con un ligero toque la puerta se abrió.

Oscuridad se veía por dentro, la chica trato de prender una luz sin éxito alguno, avanzó por todo el pasillo seguido de Deidara.

El chico se detuvo cuándo sintió en sus pies algo resbaloso, dejó de caminar sin embargo Kurotsuchi no se detuvo seguía avanzando sin él.

El rubio se agachó con curiosidad para mirar sobre lo que estaba parado y lo tocó con sus dedos la luz del exterior que venía de la puerta alcanzó para que Deidara viera algo de color rojizo y viscoso.

El color de la sangre.

Se paró inmediatamente y corrió contoda velocidad hacia Kurotsuchi pero ya era tarde.

— ¡Kurotsuchi espera!

Ella se había detenido a observar lo mismo que ahora el rubio observaba estrupefactos.

Tapó los ojos de la chica por detrás inmediatamente.

El respetado policía Gakure que lo había salvado hace años yacia colgado del techo con una soga en su cuello, todo su cuerpo estaba lleno de cortadas y su mirada ya sin vida con dirección hacía el suelo.

Deidara sintió como las lágrimas de la chica mojaban la palma de su mano que le impedía ver.

Escuchó un grito ahogado por parte de ella mientras los dos caían al suelo, a la chica le habían fallado las piernas y el rubio cayó con ella para evitar que se lastimase, la volteó hacía él abrazándola fuertemente, ella lloraba y gemía en su pecho.

Una risa se escuchó en el fondo de la habitación, Deidara miró inmediatamente la esquina derecha al lado del cadáver de dónde provenia, una silueta de un hombre apareció en la oscuridad.

—El amor es una de las cosas más bellas de este mundo— la voz del extraño hombre sonó en los oídos de Deidara como escalofriante— así lo pienso por qué puede destruirte totalmente o puedes destruir con el si lo prefieres, en lo personal prefiero ser un espectador de el.

—¿Quién demonios eres?— escupió lleno de enojo Deidara aún abrazando a Kurotsuchi quién se había tranquilizado un poco.

La luz se hizo presente en la habitación ya que el hombre fue el que encendió una lámpara a su costado de dónde estaba sentado, el extraño estaba vestido de un traje elegante, el rubio observó cómo se encontraba cubierto de sangre, era peligroso con solo verlo, no cabía duda de lo que había pasado, Deidara sintió la necesidad de sacar a su amiga de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Miró hacia la puerta, el pasillo estaba muy lejos de ellos, si salían corriendo apenas podrían avanzar antes de que el misterioso hombre de ojos violetas los acanzará.

Con Kurotsuchi en el estado en que se encontraba no tenía muchas opciones.

Tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

—Hay un mensaje departe de tu padre antes de morir niña— Hidan sonrió ligeramente dando un trago a lo que parecía alcohol, el vaso estaba manchado de sangre— su última voluntad al parecer.

Deidara sintió como su amiga pelinegra se separó de su pecho rápidamente mirando al hombre sentado frente a ellos.

El chico notó como su mirada había cambiado totalmente, tenía que el ceño fruncido hacia el hombre.

—"Lo siento Kurotsuchi, lo siento tanto"— Hidan imitó una voz más aguda y desesperada.

—Tú...tú lo mataste, ¿por qué?— la rabia en las palabras de Kurotsuchi hicieron que Deidara quisiera sacarla con desesperación de aquella casa, ponerla a salvó, tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo esto.

—¿Incluso su propia hija cree que no hay motivo para tal acción?, vaya que lo ocultaste bien de todo el mundo sin excepción viejo amigo— Hidan río divertido, se levantó de aquel sillón y caminó hacia el cuerpo colgado tocando su pierna derecha y mirándolo desde abajo— él me pagaba por información relacionada con su trabajo, prácticamente todos sus logros me los debe a mí, me debía dinero desde hace ya un año cuando le hice una propuesta de trabajar para mí asesinando personas por dinero él la rechazó argumentando sobre su reputación... así que hice lo que tenía que hacer.

—Maldito— Kurotsuchi se levantó seguido de Deidara que no la soltó, la sostuvo mientras ella quería abalanzarse sobre el con una rabia contenida.

—Sólo son negocios...—sonrio retorcidamente hacía ella su ojo derecho se abrió mas que el izquierdo dándole un aspecto de locura— y hablando de ello la deuda de tu padre no está pagada, eres el aval de su deuda niña, trabajarás para mi ahora ocupando el lugar que debería de haber ocupado.

Cuándo se acercó a ella, Deidara de interpuso protegiéndola.

—Basta, yo lo haré, yo trabajaré contigo en lugar de ella hasta pagarla— le miró decidido.

Hidan se detuvo sin expresión alguna en su rostro y miró al rubio de pies a cabeza.

Deidara apenas reaccionó el asesino cuando sacó una navaja y avanzó hacia él con una velocidad impresionante clavándola en su ojo izquierdo, el chico gritó de dolor al instante, Hidan sacó la navaja enterrada de inmediato, Kurotsuchi gimió y miró con horror, inmediatamente cuando el rubio cayó por el dolor ella lo auxilió.

—Odio a la gente que se entromete en una conversación ajena— suspiró Hidan aburrido, limpió su navaja con su camisa y la guardó, los miró desde arriba y con superioridad.

Deidara presionaba su ojo, el dolor agudo que experimentaba jamás lo había sentido, sintió que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, no podía, no podía ser tan patético para desmayarse y dejar a la chica sola con ese demente, se esforzó al máximo para mantenerse consciente, con su ojo derecho observó cómo la pelinegra al borde de las lágrimas tenía un rostro hundido en la desesperación.

Apenas podía pensar con aquel dolor agudo presente, pero deseo no mirarla más con esa expresión, quería sacarla de ahí, moriría antes de que le pasará algo.

—Deidara...— lágrimas gruesas caían de aquellos ojos negros como la noche— estarás bien, mantente conmigo, quédate conmigo por favor.

—K-kuro...chan...— mencionó entre un susurro.

— El amor destruye como ya dije— cuando Hidan habló Kurotsuchi le dedicó una mirada de entero odio aún con las lágrimas empapando su rostro— su vida no vale más que la tuya y todo por estar enamorado, es ahí donde se equivocan no puedes morir por alguien por que no hay nadie por quién valga la pena morir.

—Maldito psicópata— escupió con palabras de odio hacía Hidan quién después de escucharla le sonrió divertido.

—¿Sabes?, yo decidí amar también como ustedes, pero el amor es destruirte a ti mismo por la otra persona, decidí que no lo haría, me aseguraría de que esa persona me perteneciera que no pudiera escapar de mí por más que lo intentara, así jamás me desgastaria por ella, jamás daría mi vida por que ella tampoco tendría que dar su vida por mi— Hidan camino hasta estar a los pies de Deidara— unas cadenas invisibles eran necesarias para lograr eso, fue hace unos años que la encontré, ella me necesitó y yo la amé, jamás podrá irse por qué nunca lo permitiré.

— A-aléjate...de ella...— Deidara se levantó con un esfuerzo impresionante y Kurotsuchi permaneció detrás de él ayudándolo a sostenerse en pie— no permitiré que le hagas nada...maldito...

Hidan soltó una carcajada, dobló su estómago sin dejar de reír, cuando terminó observó de nuevo a Deidara directo a los ojos.

—Vaya me has hecho cambiar de opinión mocoso, probaré un experimento con ustedes, hace años que no me divertía tanto, las creaciones de Dios me divierten tanto— metió las manos a sus bolsillos y sonrió confiadamente hacia ellos y miró a Kurotsuchi— querida no te llevaré conmigo por una sencilla razón, eres muy inocente, tu deseo de matarme por venganza no está ahí, en tu mirada sólo está un simple odio por la situación, eres capaz de perdonar a tu peor enemigo te pareces a tu padre, y eso no es algo que tenga mi interés.

Deidara suspiró a sus adentros pero no se relajó, algo dentro de él le dijo que lo peor estaba por venir.

—Tú por otra parte...— inclinó su cabeza mirándolo a los ojos azules— eres lo mismo que ella, sólo que sin la inocencia, pero es algo que se puede arreglar después de un adiestramiento y entrenamiento, tú fuerza de voluntad para permanecer de pie consiente después de toda la sangre que has perdido has despertado mi curiosidad acerca de lo que puedes llegar a hacer, serás como arcilla en mis manos, sólo quedará el problema de que alguien te identifique.

—Crecí en un orfanato, será fácil desaparecer, alguien que no existe será pan comido— afirmó Deidara rápidamente.

—No, te pagaré, sólo dame algo de tiempo— le dijo kurotsuchi, había entendido exactamente a lo que él se había referido.

—Desafortunadamente ya no es una deuda que puedas pagar con dinero— explicó Hidan con tono aburrido en su voz— sólo debes ocupar el lugar que su padre despreció, a cambio de eso la dejaré en paz y nada de la reputación del respetado política se verá comprometida jamás.

—Acepto, iré contigo— mencionó inmediatamente Deidara sin dudarlo.

—No, Deidara...— Kurotsuchi lo llamó alterada, este volteó y le dio una ligera sonrisa mientras todavía sostenía su ojo izquierdo con sangre ya coagulada.

—Ya... estaré bien... todo estará bien Kuro-chan, tienes que irte sana y salva de aquí no permitiré que te pase nada.

Lo tomó de los hombros, la hemorragia de su ojo se había calmado, y aunque él sabia qué necesitaba ayuda médica de inmediato decidió tranquilizar a la chica.

— Pero que conmovedor —dijo Hidan entre risas— tranquila estará en buenas manos, no toque ningún nervio importante cuando clavé la navaja, su vista no volverá pero tengo un cliente que le pondrá algo mecánico para que cumpla con los trabajos que le encomiende.

—Promete que si voy contigo y te obedezco la dejarás en paz— Deidara volteó y lo miró con furia.

—Tranquilo, soy un hombre de palabra, está en mis principios cumplir con lo que prometo en un trato justo— Hidan sonrió satisfecho— mírenlo de esta manera, estoy haciéndoles un favor, estoy alejándolos de esa cosa destructiva que llaman amor, me lo agradecerán después cuando crezcan completos por dentro, tu mi querida niña no volverás a olvidar que él te protegió de esta manera y en cuanto él nunca olvidará que todo lo que cumpla para mí será para mantenerte a salvo y eso los mantendrá vivos por largo tiempo, ¿lo ven? las cadenas invisibles que puse hoy en ustedes son mejores que el amor, ya que estás los mantendrán en una deuda constante el uno con el otro y no se les permitirá dudar en cumplir sus objetivos.

Los dos vieron al asesino sonreír con algo de entusiasmo, su expresión era la de alguien que acababa de darle un chocolate a un niño de la calle.

Su salvación había sido tan engañosa como lo era su sonrisa.


	10. Verdad

Era un mal día.

Lo supo desde que su café le manchó un poco su implacable camisa blanca, también lo supo en cuando su jefa le hizo una visita a la jefatura de investigación al final de el día.

―Hace dos noches los Yakuza reportaron a los altos mandos ataques y asesinatos de sus miembros―una mujer mayor veía a Neji con seriedad desde su escritorio― Tenemos relación con ellos desde generaciones atrás en un tratado de paz, como sabes así es como se mantiene la cuidad en un equilibrio de seguridad, ellos hacen sus asuntos y nosotros los nuestros, ¿sabes algo nuevo de aquella organización?

―No Tsunade-sama― le respondió Neji con seriedad―el asesinato de hace unas semanas pero de nuevo sin alguna pista que podamos seguir, son profesionales.

―Nosotros también somos profesionales, asi que quiero que estes más atento a los casos que se presentan―la rubia levantó la voz un poco―quiero resultados Neji.

―Los tendrá, trabajo en eso―le aseguró el chico.

―Otra cosa, alguien tuvo acceso a los archivos de los Yakuzas que tenemos, así localizaron a sus objetivos, no quiero ese tipo de errores nunca más, se burlan de nosotros y con eso perdemos credibilidad ante los altos mandos y tenemos poco presupuesto del gobierno.

―Entiendo no volverá a pasar ese tipo de errores, localizaré la fuente de filtrado de la información cuanto antes.

―Bien, no más errores o pondré a otro en tu lugar, sé que no me fallarás― le sonrío confiada su jefa.

El chico hizo una reverencia y salió de su oficina molesto y estresado.

Necesitaba un lugar tranquilo y silencioso donde fumar un poco y organizar todos sus pensamientos.

Era de noche y se propuso a encontrarlo.

* * *

Miro el cuerpo inerte en el piso y el desastre de la sangre frente a ella.

Bajó la mirada molesta, esa técnica de asesinato le daba demasiado asco, aunque la había visto centenares de veces ya.

Cerró los ojos molesta.

―¿Por qué me arrastras a esto? ―suspiró molesta.

―Oh mi querida Tenten me encanta disfrutar de tu compañía es todo―le decía Hidan con una sonrisa de satisfacción mientras limpiaba la sangre de sus manos con un pañuelo completamente blanco ya manchado de rojo― siempre eres la mejor compañía que puedo tener.

La chica miró aburrida mientras temblaba por dentro, siempre que estaba cerca de él se sentía inquieta, sus acciones con ella siempre habían sido impredecibles para todo el mundo.

Con diez años de diferencia de ella él había matado el doble de personas hasta donde ella sabía, negocios sucios y mercado negro, así como tratos con famosos policías ya muertos y otros cuantos más vivos.

―La lista de pendientes quedó saldada―se acercó a ella tomándola por sorpresa y la miró sonriéndole divertido.

―Estoy cansada me voy ahora―la chica dio media vuelta.

Se detuvo inmediatamente con los ojos bien abiertos cuando sintió el filo de metal en su garganta, los brazos de Hidan la abrazaban por detrás.

―Realmente disfruto mucho de tu compañía y odio tanto cuando no te tengo frente a mí, hace años que dije que no me enamoraría de nadie, pero mis ganas de matarte desaparecen cuando estoy a punto de hacerlo― bajó el cuchillo y la abrazó de la cintura ― me irrita mucho esta situación… he pensado en decirle a alguien más que lo haga por mi… pero no puedo darle a alguien más el privilegio.

―Hazlo…―Tenten bajo la mirada dejándose llevar por la situación, realmente estaba cansada de todo― mátame de una vez…

La risa de Hidan se escuchó por unos segundos, después dejó de abrazarla y se puso frente a ella.

―Soy un miserable, ¿no es así?... te orillé a desear morir…―le miró con lástima mientras acarició su mejilla― no mi querida gatita, no ruegues por eso después de todo todavía te necesito en mi vida.

Le sonrío satisfactoriamente mientras ella solo bajo la mirada sin expresión.

―Ve y descansa mi querida Tenten, mañana darás otra de tus maravillosas presentaciones y debes estar fresca―la miró con una expresión de preocupación.

Tenten no lo soportó más.

Tenía que salir de ahí pronto para poder respirar sin intentar ahogarse con su propia respiración.

Después de un rato caminó sin rumbo como una persona normal por las calles de la ciudad.

Era tarde y las personas ya estaban en camino a sus casas o en ellas.

Su vestido negro y pegado de la cadera pero suelto de las rodillas para abajo se movía con los pasos que daba, los tacones le empezaron a cansar.

Le dolían los pies.

Se quitó los tacones y andó descalsa unos minutos más.

Cuándo se cansó lo suficiente fue que se dió cuenta donde se encontraba, un pequeño puente fuera de la cuidad, el un paso de un río.

Entonces fue cuando no lo pensó ni un segundo, estaba arriba del pasamanos del puente, aunque era de noche el río se notaba con el reflejo de la luna, había una buena corriente, suficiente para arrastrarla sin que ella pusiera resistencia.

Sus tacones colgaban de su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha se sostuvo de uno de los soportes del puente.

Tiró los zapatos de tacón y desaparecieron rápidamente.

Sintió la brisa del viento en su rostro mientras su cabello castaño se movía con libertad.

Después sólo miró hacia el río.

Libertad.

—Qué desconsiderada eres— una voz masculina la sorprendió de repente, no se suponía que habría alguien en ese lugar, no a esas altas horas de la noche.

Miró rápidamente, encontró a un chico de su edad y ligeramente más alto que ella, su cabello era largo como el de una chica pero sin embargo nadie lo confundiría con una ya que el cuerpo y la cara eran las más masculinas que había visto en su vida, estaba recargado a espaldas del barandal del puente centímetros de distancia lo separaban de ella, con un cigarrillo en la mano sin siquiera mirarla, su actitud parecía la de alguien que fue a dar un paseo y terminó ahí por casualidad.

"Uff sí claro, sueñas Tenten seguro me vió desde lejos y quiso hacer su obra del día"

—Lo siento pero no cambiaré de idea, no quiero un sermón sobre lo bueno que es vivir, ya he ido a la iglesia...

—Te equivocas— el chico dió una pequeña inhala a su cigarro antes de continuar— no detendré lo que estabas apunto de hacer, no es mi problema, debes tener una buena razón para hacerlo.

"Entonces por qué me hablaste en primer lugar idiota" pensó la castaña frunciendo el ceño, genial lo que le faltaba un chico rico haciéndose el héroe sin dejar de ser cool.

—Largo— la chica dejó de mirarlo y volvió su mirada hacia el río abajo del puente.

—Lo que estás malinterpretado fueron mis palabras—Neji terminó su cigarrillo y lo apagó pisandolo en el suelo para luego prender otro en segundos— he dicho que eres una desconsierada, crearás problemas y nisiquiera estarás ahí para presenciarlo.

—¿Disculpa?— interrogó la chica mirándolo de nuevo, está vez notó que el chico la miraba de reojo, notó sus ojos perla fuera de lo común y su mirada penetrante y sin interés.

—Es un canal sin acceso al mar, ¿sabes lo que pasará con tu cuerpo?— interrogó mientras probaba de nuevo su cigarro con tranquilidad.

"Oh genial, un loco" pensó Tenten mientras ponía sus ojos en blanco.

—No me interesa— respondió fastidiada.

—A mi sí, seguramente irás a parar a unos 20 km de aquí viendo lo fluida que es el agua, terminarás en la orilla de algún otro puente o en un banco de arena, con poca suerte unos niños te encontrarán y los dejarás traumatizados de por vida— inhaló de nuevo su cigarrillo ya sin voltear a verla miró hacia el lado contrario del puente— ¿sabes cuantas personas investigarán tu caso?, probablemente estarán un grupo de 10 personas involucradas, se llevarán por lo menos 78 horas averiguando tu triste vida, no dormirán por el papeleo que se requiere para el caso, pondrán todo su esfuerzo, se perderán alguna cena familiar o alguna oportunidad de conocer a la persona destinada para ellos, todo para que al final se descubra que una mocosa como tú se suicidó, la mitad de esas personas lo ignoran por qué no es la primera vez que pasa, tres personas más se enojaran por perder su valioso tiempo contigo y las dos personas restantes te tendrán lástima y en sus pensamientos se preguntarán que pudieron haber hecho para ayudarte, pero ellos saben la respuesta, es demasiado tarde ya, y tienen más papeleo por hacer y los harás preguntarse si su trabajo vale realmente la pena...

"Realmente no es una manera de salvar a alguien, cualquiera que escuchara esto se tiraría en instantes" bufó la castaña en sus pensamientos" esta realmente loco...o sólo es un idiota..."

—Lo que digo con esto es que deberías considerar otro lugar, una muerte más rápida, aquí no es tan profundo como crees— tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y lo aplastó, puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

"Definitivamente es sólo un idiota, pero..."

—No conozco otro lugar...— mencionó en voz baja y apenada miró hacia sus pies que se recargaban en el barandal del puente.

—Tienes suerte, yo si conozco el lugar perfecto, vamos te llevaré no es que tenga mucho que hacer, esto tal vez me entretenga un poco— dejó de recargarse en el puente y empezó a caminar dándole la espalda a la castaña— apúrate, mi carro no está estacionado lejos...

Tenten río fuertemente he hizo que Neji se detuviera y volteara con curiosidad hacia ella.

—Si claro, no pienso darles un trabajo de verdad a esas 10 personas— la chica había saltado hacia el puente bajandose del barandal y miraba a Neji entretenida y divertida— ¿así es como atraes a las mujeres indefensas a altas horas de la noche?, debes tener cuidado con tu técnica, nunca sabes con qué monstruo te encontrarás en la oscuridad.

Neji frunció el ceño y suspiró molesto mientras pasaba su mano derecha debajo del su chaqueta a la altura del pecho, sacó su placa policiaca y la levantó por unos segundos para que la chica alcanzará a verla y la volvió a guardar.

—Lo siento pero no estoy interesado en arruinar carrera, ya me pagan lo suficiente— le sonrió a medias a la chica.

La castaña abrió los ojos sorprendida de ver la placa policiaca.

"Genial Tenten estás de suerte" bufó en sus pensamientos.

—¿Vienes o que?— Neji comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección opuesta.

Debía estar loca para subir al auto de un policía, debía estar loca para mover un músculo y seguirlo.

Y cuando menos se dió cuenta ya estaba observando un auto muy lujoso frente a ella y el chico le abrió la puerta desinteresadamente para luego subirse él en el lugar del conductor.

Arrancó a gran velocidad y tomó la carrera sin cruzar ni una palabra con ella, sólo conducía hacia un lugar que la chica no reconoció.

—Lindo auto, realmente te pagan bien— mencionó la chica haciendo una pequeña broma, pero Tenten no miró reacción alguna en el jóven policía, sin embargo escuchó de nuevo aquella voz masculina.

—Y a ti no deben pagarte mucho en ese restaurante si no traes zapatos—dijo sin mirarla.

Tenten abrió los ojos sorprendida de nuevo.

—Tú...¿sabes quién soy?, ¿has ido a...escucharme?

—Mi prima y mis amigos me llevaron la semana pasada— mencionó a secas como si fuera obvia la respuesta, y lo era.

—Los tiré al río antes de que llegarás— una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en Tenten— no puedes saltar con tacones es incómodo.

No sabía que le pasaba ahora le daba por pensar y decir pequeños chistes, pero ¿que le importaba?, ya nada le importaba, pronto desaparecía y sólo le alegraría el rato a un extraño.

Una pequeña se escuchó de parte del chico, y Tenten lo observó detenidamente por primera vez.

Era muy atractivo, quizás el hombre más atractivo que había visto en su vida, sus facciones eran como la porcelana, sus ojos eran tan penetrantes que haría que cualquier chica cayera enamorada,su sonrisa igual, aunque fuera pequeña y sarcástica Tenten hubiera dado todo por oírla como a una carcajada.

El carro se detuvo y Neji salió casi de inmediato, la chica prestó atención al lugar al que habían llegado entre árboles se encontraba un acantilado donde el mar se escuchaba ligeramente alborotado.

El Hyuga se recargó en la delantera de su propia carro mirando hacía el mar.

Tenten no pudo sentirlo pero habían viajado mínimo una hora para llegar a ese lugar.

—Adelante, puedes hacerlo aquí sin causar problemas a nadie— mencionó desinteresado mientras sacaba otro cigarrillo y lo prendía.

— ¿Te quedarás aquí?, ¿acaso quieres asegurarte de que lo haga?

—Como te lo repetiré me encuentro algo aburrido y estresado.

—No haré de mi muerte ninguna diversión para nadie— le habló molesta.

—Entonces si tanto te importa significa que de verdad no quieres hacerlo.

—¿Por qué es según para ti un buen lugar?, cualquiera lo sería, tampoco eso es importante si quieres hacerlo.

—Tu cuerpo no causará una investigación ni molestias a nadie, hay rocas debajo, morirás rápidamente y serás comida para peces— inhaló el cigarrillo y sacó humo de su boca fijó su mirada en ella, penetrante, la castaña no la pudo sostener mucho tiempo sin sentirse agitada, su ofició de policía le venía muy bien— todos ganan.

Parecía una broma para la chica pero sin embargo no lo era, la seriedad del chico era todo para saber eso a la perfección.

Caminó hacía la punta del acantilado y observó oscuridad y escuchó el ruido de las olas golpeado las rocas, él tenía razón, como si hubiera venido muchas veces a este lugar, parecía conocerlo a la perfección.

—Supongo que tienes razón— mencionó en voz baja aún mirando hacía la oscuridad— ¿no intentarás detenerme?, digo eso hacen los policías, ayudar a la gente en estas situaciones...

—Si tienes una buena razón para hacerlo, nada que salga de mi boca te convencerá, no perderé mi tiempo— mencionó mientras aplastaba el cigarrillo para pagarlo y después acercarse al lado de la chica tirarlo, la chica lo vió caer y perderse en la oscuridad — si no pudiste ayudarte a ti misma, nadie te podrá ayudar ya.

Así es tenía razón, debía escapar de Hidan, siempre la encontraría donde quiera que fuera, ya había tratado de escapar y sin embargo siempre la encontraba, él daría lo que fuera por tenerla a su lado por siempre, desde que lo conoció ella había sido una obsesión para él, cuando Hidan quería algo usualmente siempre lo tenía sin importar el costo.

Por eso ella debía escapar, la muerte sería el único lugar dónde él no podría alcanzarla.

—No importa a donde vaya... no puedo escapar... así que tienes razón nadie me puede ayudar ya...

—Me iré— mencionó el chico rápidamente— podrás hacerlo a solas, sólo responde unas preguntas, ¿dónde aprendiste a tocar el piano y cantar de esa manera?

Tenten se sorprendió de lo sacada de ambiente que era esa pregunta, rio de nuevo.

— Mi madre... antes de morir me enseñó a tocar una canción, de ahí yo aprendí lo demás, lo del canto...ya sabes...hay gente que nace con eso, ojalá y no hubiera sido yo, realmente es un desperdicio de talento...

—¿El mundo a tu alrededor desaparece cuando tocas y cantas?

De nuevo sorprendida lo miró sin embargo él no a ella.

—Así es.

"¿Así que doy esa impresión cuando lo hago?"pensó la chica.

— Ya entiendo...que desperdicio...—dicho esto comenzó a caminar lejos de ella.

—¿Te gustó mi canto?— Neji se detuvo de inmediato.

—He oído mejores— dijo con sarcasmo.

—Entonces más vale que vayas la siguiente semana por qué escucharás la mejor canción que habrás oído— Tenten hizo un puchero y cruzó los brazos, el chico volvió a voltear hacia ella.

—Pasemos la noche juntos— declaró inmediatamente.

Tenten se sonrojó violentamente.

—¿Qu-eee?—

— Lo que escuchaste— cerró los ojos mientras tenía las manos en sus bolsillos.

—¿Quieres que tengamos sexo?— la chica levantó la voz y Neji se irritó por eso un poco— ¿y me lo pides así? en tal situación, ¿que eres? ¿acaso un pervertido?

—No soy un pervertido— mencionó molesto— sólo piénsalo no saltarás al final y los dos necesitamos olvidarnos de nuestros problemas por una noche, me gusta tu cuerpo y no sé si me equivoco pero a como me miras creo que a ti el mío, después en la mañana no seremos más conocidos y tú puedes morir cuando te plazca, solo recuerda ser comida para peces, las personas ya tenemos suficientes problemas.

"¿Le gusta...mi cuerpo...?" pensó Tenten alarmada, estaba claro que el vestido que traía no ayudaba en nada a negarlo.

—Tú sí que eres un caballero...

— No te estoy pidiendo matrimonio, solo pasar un buen rato, por qué al parecer lo necesitamos— bufó molesto— no he recibido ninguna queja de mujeres hasta ahora si es lo que te preocupa...

—¿Porque me preocuparía por eso... yo...

—Esta bien es un no, déjame llevarte a la cuidad, después de todo yo te traje aquí— abrió la puerta del carro del lado de la castaña y luego dió la vuelta hacía el lado del conductor subiéndose.

Pocos segundos fueron lo que faltaron para que la chica reaccionara y subiera al carro.

Esta vez la chica notó la distancia que recorrieron y habló mientras apretó los puños, se mordió los labios segundos antes.

—Esta bien, acepto—dijo en voz baja— pero quiero saber algo antes, tu...¿no tienes novia? ¿o si?

Neji dió la vuelta en una calle.

—No.

Algo dentro de ella se alivió, si tendría sexo casual con un desconocido al menos se podría asegurar de no sentirse culpable por nada.

—Tu...

—No, definitivamente no— negó inmediatamente la chica.

—Bien— mencionó rápidamente.

Después hubo silencio.

A Tenten le gustaban los viajes en automóvil.

Y ese no era la excepción, la diferencia es que llevaba dos días sin dormir con trabajos que Hidan le asignaba.

Se relajó, y por alguna extraña razón sintió tranquilidad dentro de ese automóvil, aunque su conciencia le dijo que era un error quedarse dormida en el interior del coche de un extraño así lo hizo.


	11. Cercanía

Hola, ¿Cómo están?, Les traigo un nuevo capítulo algo especial, en realidad no estaba en la idea original pero planee ponerle un poco de más emoción a esta historia senti que se lo merecía así que para ustedes les presento algo de LEMON NejiTen, ahora sí no disfrutas tanto el leer puedes saltarte lo excepto la parte final que ya no incluye a la pareja algo que es parte de la historia, espero no incomodar a alguien sacando de repente estás escenas pero espero que les agraden la verdad es la primera vez que publicó algo parecido jeje espero hacerlo bien:3

Sin más por el momento a leer:D

Advertencia del capítulo: LEMON NEJITEN

* * *

La chica despertó y miró un enorme edificio elegante desde el parabrisas del carro.

Cuando entraron, Tenten notó que el edificio era igual de elegante por dentro, en el lobby se encontraba un guardia de seguridad.

-Buenas Noches Señor Hyuga- le hizo una reverencia rápida.

Neji no contestó siguió de largo y entró al elevador seguido por Tenten quién volteó a ver al oficial de nuevo.

-En realidad te pagan bien ¿eh?- la castaña le miró con una media sonrisa divertida, él la ignoró mientras el elevador se detenía en su destino para después caminar hacia una puerta que Neji abrió rápidamente dejando pasar a Tenten primero.

La chica quedó boquiabierta ante lo grande del lugar.

-Vaya esto es enorme- exclamó admirando la habitación que parecía una casa completa con todas las habitaciones y comodidades necesarias integradas - ¿cómo es que vives aquí tan sol...

En ese momento fue interrumpida por Neji dandole un beso en la boca mientras que sus manos se posaban en sus caderas y acercaba sus cuerpos.

Los labios del chico eran tal y como Tenten se los imaginó, suaves y ligeros, tan embriagantes a la vez, era una droga para ella, en cuanto correspondió se volvió como respirar para ella, necesitaba más necesitaba nunca dejar de hacerlo, sintió como su espalda chocó contra la fría pared y sintió suavemente como Neji pasaba sus manos en cada centímetro de su piel levantándole el vestido, enrollo sus pies en los de ella, la pierna derecha de Tenten se levantó ligeramente permitiendo que Neji tuviera espacio para acercar más su cuerpo al de ella, y ahí fue donde Tenten perdió el conocimiento de sus actos, en cuanto sintió como un bulto entraba en contacto con sus ropas.

Se separaron del beso por falta de aire, y se miraron a los ojos, ambos con pasión, ambos sonrojados por la excitación de sus cuerpos, ambos con miradas penetrantes hacia el otro.

Los dos sabían de aquella conexión que sintieron desde que se miraron por primera vez en el puente.

Los dos sabían lo peligrosa que era, los dos sabían que sería una noche y que no había tiempo que perder en simples miradas, necesitaban tocarse como el respirar.

Neji atacó su cuello lentamente y Tenten soltó gemido tras gemido mientras el chico besaba y mordisqueaba su piel, cada parte del cuerpo de la chica se volvía agua al contacto de aquellas manos masculinas.

Mientras Tenten sentía como se mojaba de la excitación al sentir el miembro del chico crecer cada vez más.

Ella lo sabía, era un error, el era un policía y ella una asesina, una mentirosa pero decidió olvidarse de todo en cuanto sintió a Neji llegar con su lengua a uno de sus pechos y succionarlo de manera lenta, Tenten gimió en cuanto sintió los dientes del chico mordisqueba su pezón derecho.

Ya no podía mantenerse de pie, sus piernas temblaban de excitación ante las acciones del Hyuga, y así lo notó Neji así que paro y la castaña protestó pero este sólo la tomó por la muñeca fuertemente llevándola a su habitación y ahí Tenten se acostó de espaldas seguido de Neji arriba de ella, quién continuo con su labor en cada uno de los pechos de la chica mientras ella se retorcía de la excitación.

Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo Neji se quitó sus ropas rápidamente y Tenten no se quedó atrás.

Una vez desnudos frente a frente ambos se miraron intensamente con su respiración al mil por hora.

-Estas algo desesperado cariño- mencionó Tenten provocativa con una ligera sonrisa se acercó a su oreja para susurrar- quizás yo te pueda ayudar a ser un poco más paciente.

Y entonces Tenten se puso arriba de él y se penetró así misma lentamente.

Un gemido se escuchó de Neji, la chica salía lentamente y volvía a entrar.

-La paciencia es una virtud- le susurró al oído mientras salía y entraba de nuevo.

Un golpe a su orgullo lo hizo reaccionar de inmediato, con la fuerza suficiente cambió de papeles el ahora se encontraba arriba de la castaña mirándola algo enojado y entonces la penetró haciendo gemir a Tenten con la fuerza que lo hizo.

Fueron unos minutos de placer, después el chico sintió en el punto de orgasmo e intentó salirse de los pero Tenten lo rodeó con sus piernas.

-No te preocupes por mi cariño...hazlo dentro.

El chico ya no aguanto más y se vacío dentro de Tenten cayendo rendido sobre de ella, después él salió de ella y se puso a un lado rendido, agitado.

Tenten se recuperaba del orgasmo lentamente.

Neji la miró con atención con la respiración agitada, aquel deseo en él hacía ella no era normal, se repitió mentalmente que solo era sexo casual pero no podía creerlo así mismo, algo le atraía más que su cuerpo, aquella mirada vacía que había visto el día que la vió por primera vez le daba tanta curiosidad como su deseo de hacerla suya una y otra vez.

Ella le regresó la mirada y supo que sentía el mismo deseo que él solo que la fuerza no era la misma, él observó cómo poco a poco ella cerró sus ojos cansada y cayó rendida ante un profundo sueño.

* * *

Su puño dolió al dar el último golpe, abrió y cerró su mano examinándolo con gran cuidado, no podía negarlo en su dolor había liberación, su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo donde se encontraba el chico de melena rubia, este escupía la sangre de su boca que el golpe había provocado.

―Bien es suficiente castigo para ti―sonrió satisfecho mirando con superioridad al chico en el suelo― espero y tu lección quede aprendida, tienes suerte de que mi gatita haya abogado por tu seguridad.

Deidara limpió con su mano su labio inferior, la quijada le dolía así como todo su cuerpo, respiraba con dificultad aún se encontraba herido del encuentro con los Yakuza que casi le costó la vida.

Pero no podía aparentarlo.

No podía aparentar estar herido delante de él, sería una burla para lo que Tenten hizo por él.

―Espero que no se le haga costumbre el defenderte de esa manera, suelo ponerme celoso cuando mi querida Tenten pone atención y preocupación en otro hombre― le sonrió divertido, pero al mirarlo el rubio sabía que no bromeaba ni un poco en cada una de sus palabras―no me hagas matarte chico, realmente eres un activo importante en mi negocio.

El chico se levantó sin dejarlo de ver a los ojos.

―Acerca de los Yakuza... llamamos la atención de la policía, esos malditos tienen un tratado de zona con ellos, no los molestan no los molestan―Hidan suspiró cansado―eso entorpece mi negocio, tal vez les haga alguna oferta mejor, la cuestión es a cuál de ellos.

―Quizás puedas tener a uno o dos aliados en la policía―el rubio hablo aun limpiándose un poco de sangre de su boca― pero no a todos, son más complicados que los Yakuza, por otro lado ahora no somos del agrado de la mafia en este momento tampoco.

―Tienes razón―Hidan cerró los ojos mientras caminaba del otro lado hacia la salida de su oficina.

―¿A dónde iras? ―cuestionó Deidara.

Hidan rio por debajo y lo miro de espaldas antes de salir.

―A conseguir al mejor postor.


	12. Lejanía

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó el ruido de una bragueta subiendo, aún estaba oscuro, miró el reloj en su celular.

4:35 de la madrugada.

Vio a la figura esbelta de la chica acomodándose los tirantes de su vestido.

—Usualmente las chicas que vienen aquí no suelen irse tan pronto y no de esta manera— mencionó con voz ronca mirando atentamente aquellas piernas a las que había tenido acceso hace una horas.

— Tengo tanta mala suerte en no ser como las tantas chicas que has tenido entre tu entrepierna—dijo de manera burlona.

—Tienes razón ningúna de ellas tiene en su mente el suicidio—le contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica, él también podía jugar ese juego.

—Quizás nunca supiste que lo tenian— Tenten recogió su cabello en una cola de caballo y caminó saliendo de la habitación.

Neji se levantó de la cama de manera rápida y se puso un pantalón, abrió su closet sacando una caja de inmediato se encontró con la castaña en su sala, está inspeccionaba su teléfono justo antes de tomar la cerradura de la puerta y salir por ella.

—Toma— Neji le entregó la caja y ella la abrió de inmediato viéndolo con algo de curiosidad.

Unos tenis blancos estaban dentro de la caja, Tenten cerró la caja y se la extendió al chico de nuevo.

—Lo siento no combinan con el vestido—le dijo con seriedad y volteo abriendo la puerta, así era ella nunca aceptaba la ayuda de alguien, había aprendido a que eso vendría con un gran costo.

Sintió un jalón en su muñeca cuando giró de nuevo vió al chico con el ceño fruncido.

—Tómalos, no puedo permitir que una chica salga a la calle sin zapatos— abrió la caja sacando los tenis y se los entregó, sonrió de lado a Tenten le pareció algo sexy—correrian los rumores.

—Seguro que con ese tamaño tienes una reputación que cuidar— le devolvió la sonrisa como respuesta, molestandolo de nuevo.

—No escuché quejas hace unas horas— le dijo con seriedad, le extendía todavía los tenis y los empujó contra el pecho de la chica— ahora póntelos.

La castaña le miró entrecerrados los ojos lentamente, se irritó el sólo ver cómo la miraba, no estaba ya frente al hombre que la había mirando con pasión hace unas horas en cambio tenía al frente aquel idiota de los comentarios fuera de lugar hacía la chica suicida del puente.

Suspiró molesta, no quería más problemas de los que le esperarían si no aparecía en las próximas horas frente a Hidan.

Y menos con un policía con el que acaba de acostarse.

—No tengo tiempo de devolvertelos—dijo mirándolo a aquellos ojos aperlados que no perdían tiempo en observar cada centímetro de su cuerpo.

—Entonces no lo hagas, sólo póntelos no los echaré de menos— el chico se dirigió a la cocina que se encontraba separada de una lujosa separación donde sentarse frente a ella.

Tomó un vaso de agua y Tenten lo observó mientras los músculos marcados de su abdomen se mostraron en el proceso.

La castaña mordió su labio inferior mirándolo, negó mentalmente a su deseo, era peligroso el tan solo pensar volver a ver al chico de nuevo, agradeció haber tenido aquella noche de libertad antes de mancharse las manos con sangre de nuevo.

Se puso los tenis rápidamente, le quedaban un poco grandes pero era normal no eran para una mujer.

Ser una persona normal como cualquiera, con sexo casual y tal ves un enamoramiento normal con un sujeto como él, era bueno imaginar esas cosas, cuando él la miró de nuevo vió entre la oscuridad aquella mirada aperlada y penetrante qué decidió nunca más volver a ver, claro que no era igual a muchas de las tantas chicas que salían por esa puerta como él había mencionado anteriormente.

Ella era diferente.

A diferencia de ellas a Tenten se le había negado el derecho de ser una persona normal de nuevo hace mucho tiempo atrás.

La chica desvío la mirada y cerró la puerta después de salir por ella.

* * *

El chico pelirrojo observó con atención a aquella persona que había intervenido en su casa sin pensarlo dos veces, desde su sillón individual observaba aquellos ojos asesinos que los miraban divertido.

Los cuerpos de sus colegas derrotados se encontraban en el suelo adoloridos, miró al causante de todo esto después hacía su mano derecha quién iba a atacar sin pensar en las consecuencias.

—No lo hagas Matsuri— la chica castaña lo volteó a ver soprendida, los ojos serios del chico la miraron entrecerrados—retrocede.

La chica así lo hizo de inmediato moviéndose al lado del chico pelirrojo observando al atacante, aunque seguía una orden directa la chica decidió no relajarse por completo aquella persona de ojos violeta se miraba extremadamente peligrosa.

—Gracias por la cálida bienvenida— los ojos de Hidan miraron interesado—tu padre estaría orgulloso, ¿no es así?

—¿Qué quieres Hidan?, dilo ya o yo mismo te echaré a patadas de aquí—la voz ronca y amenazante del chico resonó en la habitación.

—No es necesario Gaara conozco la salida, pero ya que me moleste en venir me gustaría hablar de negocios contigo.

—Yo no soy mi padre—los ojos del chico se entrecerraron mirando al mayor con molestia.

—Lo sé—rio un poco mientras ponía sus manos en sus bolsillos— también se que tienes un tratado de paz con la policía, se me hizo interesante yo quisiera uno contigo.

—Tu venta de drogas no me interesa.

—¿Drogas?, oh no eso ya no es redituable para el negocio, decidí dedicarme a algo más liberador—cerró los ojos aún sonriendo— en realidad ahora me deshago de la bazofia de esta ciudad y quisiera tu ayuda.

—Estoy al pendiente de tu tipo negocio, hace una semana uno de los tuyos vino a matar a uno de los míos—Gaara frunció el ceño— dime ¿por qué debería confiar en que respetaras cualquier clase de contrato conmigo?

—Oh vamos muchacho estás muy jóven para entender, aquel Yakuza violó y acosó a mi cliente, ella vino a mi en su desesperación, en realidad mis peticiones son seleccionadas con algo de...moral.

—No sólo lo mataron a él.

—¿Y que esperabas?, mis muchachos tienen que defender su vida—Hidan abrió los ojos amenazante— ahora, ¿quién se tiene que ganar la confianza de quién?

—No tiene nada de moral si te aprovechas de la desesperación de las personas para conseguir dinero.

Hidan rio fuertemente.

—Tus muchachos no son unos santos como ya mencioné.

—¿Cuál es tu objetivo exactamente?— Gaara recargó hacía el lado derecho su rostro en los nudillos de su mano.

Hidan sonrió malicioso.

—¿Objetivo?, digamos que... estoy en busca de algo de diversión—los ojos se entrecerraron dándole un aspecto atemorizante.


	13. Acierto

Sus manos temblaron cuando vieron el líquido rojizo con que se habían empapado, observó el cuerpo en el piso que se retorcía un poco todavía mientras sangraba, en los ojos no se observaban ninguna vida ya.

Unas manos tomaron sus hombros por detrás y ella se sobresaltó de inmediato.

―¿No es hermoso? ―la voz masculina se escuchó susurrar en su oreja, ella cerró los ojos de inmediato con gran temor.

Sus piernas falsearon y cayó al piso de rodillas sin fuerzas, abrió los ojos de nuevo ya sin orbita miraron hacia la nada.

Había quitado una vida.

No había vuelta atrás.

Sintió el abrazo del cuerpo masculino de Hidan, cerró lo ojos de nuevo apretándolos deseando salir corriendo de ahí.

Hidan recargó su cabeza en su pecho y la abrazó con delicadeza, había pasado mucho desde que sentía un abrazo así y para Tenten fue casi reconfortante.

—Ya, es normal que te sientas así, él se lo merecía— una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del asesino— él te dejó a tu suerte después de la muerte de tu madre sólo para quedarse con su herencia.

Aquél día se dejó llevar por aquel reconfortante abrazo, aquél día algo ató su corazón y reprimió sentimientos.

Falló una vez más en el tercer nota y empezó de nuevo, está vez fallando a mitad de la entrada de la canción.

Dejó de tocar frustrada y tapó su cara con sus manos quedando inclinada.

No podía dejar de pensar ni de sentir por más que reprimiera cualquier recuerdo de hace unas noches en la que había quebrantado una de muchas reglas de Hidan y la principal.

La castaña no podía concentrarse desde entonces aquellos ojos aperlados que la miraban con profundidad se presentaban en su mente cada que cerraba los ojos.

Negó mentalmente, había tenido sexo pocas veces, lo único que sabía de el es que cada que lo prácticaba lo encontraba liberador.

Hace unos días había encontrado lo que parecía la mejor experiencia que había tenido.

Pensó inmediatamente en el tiempo que había creído como toda una niña tonta que amaba a Hidan, él había dicho que la amaba incontables veces pero cuando Tenten intentó seducirlo él le mencionó que no era digno de ella, que no quería mancharla con aquellas sucias manos a alguien tan especial como ella.

Hidan no era un hombre que buscará la compañía de mujeres, siempre mencionaba que ella era la única presencia de disfrutaba más que nada, una adoración a alguien que tenía en una pequeña caja de cristal y podía observar por la eternidad.

Con el tiempo Tenten entendió que aquella clase de afecto hacia diferente a Hidan de los demás hombres, su mentalidad era diferente a las demás personas, ellos eran casi iguales por dentro, la misma persona rota que otros habían transformado en el monstruo que era ahora.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó aquellas manos masculinas tocandola de nuevo, aquel policía del que nisiquiera sabía su nombre, pero él si el suyo y agradeció no saberlo ni haberlo escuchado provenir con su voz, para Tenten los nombres tenían peso, el saber su nombre habrían de mancharse sus labios con él y no habría vuelta atrás.

Volvió a tocar desde el principio equivocándose de nuevo.

—Eso no suena muy bien—la castaña dió un respingo volteando rápidamente, observó a Deidara en el fondo de la habitación.

—Me alegro saber que estás vivo— le sonrió desde del banco del piano.

—No puedo morir ahora, ¿sabes? tengo muchos planes a futuro cómo largarme de aquí— el rubio le miró aburrido con las manos en su bolsillos— como sea, gracias por lo que hiciste.

—El agradecimiento está sobrevalorado— Tenten volteó de nuevo y tanteo las teclas del piano mirandolas con detenimiento.

—Siempre tienes una manera extraña de hacer depresivos a los demás— Deidara volteó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa.

—De nada— le miró de reojo correspondiendo si sonrisa.

—Tenten...— el chico se puso serio y se acercó a ella sacando un papel de sus bolsillos, se lo extendió—toma, dijo que te lo diera, son especificaciones del objetivo para la misión de mañana.

La chica miró el papel y sin pensarlo lo tomó y jaló de él pero Deidara no lo soltó miró como la veía preocupado.

—No vuelvas a salvarme de la muerte Tenten—la voz del rubio sonó casi como un susurro.

—¿Deseas morir?—las palabras de Tenten salieron sin que ella las pensará, fue un pensamiento para ella misma, una pregunta que no era dirigida hacía nadie.

Deidara le sonrió soltando el papel le dió la espalda antes de responder.

—Lo siento eso no está en mis planes, aún tengo a alguien que proteger, mi vida no es míaTenten, ni tampoco le pertenece a Hidan, hace mucho tiempo que se la di a alguien sin pensarlo dos veces.

—No hay nadie que valga la pena proteger...—Tenten bajó la mirada hacía las teclas del piano de nuevo.

—Las palabras de Hidan no quedan bien en tus labios querida— le sonrió antes de cruzar el sombrío escenario y desaparecer de la vista de la castaña.

Los ojos de Tenten se entrecerraron de manera pensativa, tocó la canción, esta vez de manera perfecta.

* * *

Leyó el reporte una vez más antes de entrar a la sala de interrogación donde se encontraba ya su compañera Kurotsuchi sentada frente al chico con mirada aburrida.

―¿Estás seguro de esto? ―la chica de ojos negros lo miro indecisa.

―Demasiado, estoy seguro de que mi padrastro los contrató ayer, el día de mañana lo llevaran acabo, ahora que se los he contado todo déjenme ir ―le respondió de manera inmediata.

Neji lo observó con atención, sabia diferenciar cuando una persona solía decir la verdad de una que no, y aquel chico se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo.

Habían pasado dos días investigando una posible pista que los Yakuza habían brindado al conocer a la víctima anterior, la chica culpable y desaparecida que había dado dinero para matar al mafioso consiguió aquel contacto a través de un traficante de drogas.

―¿A quién piensas que podrían atacar? ―Neji preguntó de manera seria aun con el expediente en la mano.

―Mi padrastro tiene muchos enemigos, pero si quieren al pez gordo que asesinaran en los próximos días diría que el hombre que te mencioné es el adecuado, mi padrastro busca venganza sobre quien lo traicionó y ahora gobierna su venta de drogas― el chico sonrío con un poco de obviedad hacia los dos policías.

―Buscaré de inmediato a la víctima Neji―la chica le sonrió entusiasmada, era su primera pista en un año.

Neji asintió y observo a la chica salir por la puerta.

―¿Ya puedo irme? ―el chico le preguntó al policía.

―¿Por qué nos dijiste todo esto? ―el Hyuga entrecerró los ojos con curiosidad.

―Mi padrastro es una escoria, no es asunto mío, pero si ustedes pueden hacer que pague por todo lo que ha hecho soy una persona feliz― el chico le sonrió mientras se levantaba y colocaba su capucha y hacia una bomba de aire con el chicle en su boca.

El Hyuga miró su reloj molesto, había sido un día muy largo, pero al fin obtenían los pasos de aquella organización, se le hizo de noche y ya no pudo ir al lugar en el que había planeado estar.

Salía de la oficina por inercia, con algo de esperanzas tal vez podía llegar a tiempo.

Después de dos horas tocando en su presentación en el bar suspiró cansada detrás del escenario, nunca en su vida había puesto atención a las personas en sus presentaciones, sin embargo, paso dos horas buscando entre sus espectadores ciertos ojos aperlados, negó con la cabeza tomando su mochila era hora de irse, debía descansar, al día siguiente no debía de haber equivocaciones en su encargo.

Avanzó sobre el estacionamiento del bar, levantando su capucha cubriendo su cabellera color chocolate y mirando de reojo hacia el cielo despejado sin ninguna emoción.

―¡Señorita Ama! ―volteo sin interés deteniéndose.

Un hombre vestido de traje y lentes se acercó a ella rápidamente extendiéndole una tarjeta se inclinó levemente frente a ella.

―Señorita Ama soy de EntretenimientoK, sería un honor para nuestra disquera que nos acompañara para hablar de negocios― el hombre le sonrío algo nervioso.

Tenten lo observó de pies a cabeza y después a la tarjeta que el esperaba que ella tomara.

―No me interesa―respondió en voz baja y se propuso a irse.

―Usted no entiende, tiene un talento enorme y a mi jefe le gustaría contratarla―la chica notó que la voz del hombre de lentes se escuchaba algo más nerviosa.

Tenten lo ignoró, se iría si lo hacía había rechazado a muchos iguales a ellos.

―Dígame, ¿cuándo le pagan?, ganará el doble y hasta el triple con nosotros― le dijo con una voz más desesperada.

La chica sintió un brusco tirón de su muñeca haciendo detenerse frente al agente, la chica le miró enojada y el hombre dejó de fruncir el ceño en cuanto se dio cuenta de eso, Tenten retiró con brusquedad su muñeca del agarre, pero él no la dejaba ir.

La castaña miraba aquella mirada de desesperación en aquel hombre, la había visto cientos de veces, con seguridad que su trabajo estaba condicionado a si lograba atraerla a la disquera.

Tenten había examinado la zona del estacionamiento al caminar por ella, si el hombre no la soltaba ella estaba a punto de romperle el cuello en un solo movimiento.

Una tercera persona se hizo presente detrás del agente de la disquera tomándolo de espaldas y arrastrándolo dejando ir a la chica, recargándolo de frente en un automóvil cercano.

La chica abrió los ojos sorprendida, había reconocido de inmediato aquella melena larga con coleta baja a sus espaldas.

―¿Qué demonios crees que haces idiota? ―el policía interrogó al hombre con voz atemorizante, el rostro del agente palideció de inmediato.

―Y...o...yo no le he hecho nada... perdóneme, déjeme ir, no intentaba nada lo juro― el sujeto de lentes tartamudeo.

Neji lo dejó ir y este se inclinó hacia la chica.

―Lo siento tanto el malentendido señorita Ama, le pido que reconsidere mi oferta y llame a mi jefe― le entregó la tarjeta a la chica.

La chica observó cómo después de hacer una reverencia al policía se fue rápidamente.

―¿Estas bien? ―aquella voz que pensó que nunca volvería a oír le llamó la atención.

Volvió a ver aquellos ojos y dejó de respirar por unos segundos.

―Tu...¿qué haces aquí? ― fue lo único que salió de los labios de la castaña.

―Un "gracias" sería suficiente―le dijo con voz tan ronca como la chica la recordaba.

―Sé cuidarme sola― entrecerró los ojos lista para continuar con su camino―espero mi respuesta antes de que piense que eres un acosador.

―Vine a ver tu presentación.

―Llegaste dos horas tarde―sonrío de lado y empezó a caminar― lo siento no hago presentaciones para una sola persona.

―No encontré reservaciones, decidí venir a encontrarme contigo después de la presentación―Neji cerró los ojos molesto con él mismo, había cedido a su impulso de buscarla esperando verla fuera del restaurante, la vio alejándose poco a poco, quería seguirla pero no lo creyó prudente―eres la primera chica que no me ha preguntado mi nombre después de acostarnos.

Ella se detuvo por unos segundos en seco y lo miró de reojo.

―Ya te lo dije... no soy como las demás chicas ―volteo dándole la espalda de nuevo.

Tenten siguió caminando hasta perderse en la oscuridad.


	14. Fallo

La puerta de la azotea se abrió rápidamente, de inmediato ella encontró un pedazo de madera para atrancarla y evitar que algún curioso la interrumpiera sin saberlo.

Se arrodilló sintiendo el frío suelo, amanecía y el sol de la cuidad todavía no cumplía con su deber de cada día calentar todos los techos de todos los edificios, de su maletín negro sacó cada una de las piezas de metal en el, comenzó a unirlas haciendo un pequeño "click" cuando conectaba una con otra, lo hacía con agilidad era parte de su entrenamiento, Hidan le había enseñado a armar y desarmar un arma.

"Tienes que conocer a la perfección tu herramienta, de otra manera no mereces usarla"

Recordó con cuidado las palabras de Hidan aquel día que había pasado más de 24 horas tratando de armar su primera pistola.

Ahora sólo tardaba menos de 5 minutos hacerlo con un rifle, con el paso de los años y práctica.

Lo puso en posición para ajustar la mira en el rifle, lo movió viendo alrededor del parque frente al edificio, personas caminando y haciendo ejercicio, encontró rápidamente a su objetivo.

Un hombre regordete con un traje deportivo trotaba por el parque atrás de él se veían dos de sus guardaespaldas con trajes elegantes.

Hiro Yura, vendedor de drogas, robó y sacó del mercado de drogas al cliente que los había contratado para matarlo.

Inhaló y exhaló tomando una posición cómoda acostada en la orilla de aquel techo, entrecerró cerró un ojo y el otro se concentró en la mira del arma, su dedo índice acariciaba el frio gatillo lista para presionarlos con fuerza, ajustó la mira un poco más siguiendo a su objetivo, apuntó hacia al pecho, notó de inmediato que algo sobresalía de la tela notó de inmediato el chaleco antibalas que traía el traficante, Hidan la había hecho aprender las medidas y el grosor de los trajes antibalas en el mercado negro para diferenciar cuando una persona traía cualquiera de ellos.

"En ese caso mi pequeña gatita, tendrás que buscar el punto más vulnerable del cuerpo aparte del corazón"

Apuntó hacia la cabeza, era más difícil desde esa distancia, pero debía poner su mente totalmente en blanco.

La cabeza de la victima subía y bajaba en su mirador, una vez que notó un ritmo en su trote apretó el gatillo.

Un grito se escuchó en aquel parque, Kurotsuchi inmediatamente miró hacia el punto donde se encontraba el objetivo que miraban sin que nadie lo notara, sacó su teléfono y marcó.

―¡Neji fue un disparo a distancia! ―dijo mientras corría observando a los alrededores a alguna persona sospechosa― el traficante está muerto.

― Rodeen la zona, ordena la barricada alrededor del parque y edificios cercanos ahora― fue cuando el chico cortó, la chica cerró los ojos y tomó su radio, era hora de trabajar.

Una presión de sintió en su pecho antes de dar la orden por su radio tramision a todas las patrullas de la zona.

"Sólo espero que no seas tú..." pensó apretando el radio contra su pecho.

―A todas las unidades, orden 33, barricada a toda el área asignada de inmediato― dijo frunciendo el ceño y mirando a su alrededor en su cabeza vino la imagen de cierto rubio sonriéndole.

Neji observó a todas las patrullas rodeando todo el parque y los edificios cercados, miró de lejos donde se encontraba, fue drástica la manera en la que habían planeado todo, por orden de sus superiores no había otra manera de capturar al fin a aquella organización.

Observo la distancia calculando desde donde podía venir el disparo.

"Un rifle" pensó de inmediato y observó entre los edificios que habían rodeado, si el disparo no fue al pecho seguramente tendrían que ocupar el edificio más cercano para apuntar a la cabeza.

Dirigió su mirada al techo del edificio, observó la punta de algo que sobresalía de alguna de las esquinas, corrió para entrar en el.

Reconocía que había sido un tanto descuidada al no notar las pocas personas en el parque y que obviamente era apropósito por la policía para evitar interrupciones en la barricada que ahora armaban, pero fuera de toda observación que ella hubiera hecho se había salido de control el deducirlo en cuanto vio aquel movimiento impresionante de patrullas y policiales cerrando todas las partes de acceso al parque, miró su rifle aun armado sabia que era una perdida de tiempo llevarlo consigo definitivamente la revisarían si llevaba aquella maleta negra en donde lo transportaba, corrió hacia la parte detrás del edificio en el callejón que daba a una calle principal con acceso a la cuidad, estaba bloqueada sin embargo observo las escaleras en los balcones de cada ventana del edificio, seria muy sospechoso bajar por ellas pero no tanto como entrar a uno de los departamentos por una de esas ventanas, y era claro que se encargarían de revisar todo el edificio para encontrarla y darse cuenta de que no habitaba en el, debía de darse prisa.

Buscó en aquella maleta negra la última cosa que le serviría de ella, una cuerda con un pequeño cancho en su extremo, lo colocó en la esquina del edificio entre unos tubos de aire acondicionado que encontró, estiró dos veces asegurándose de que estuviera firme el agarre, después de tomar su capucha y cubrir su pelo castaño amarrado en dos simples chongos tomó el final de la cuerda y lo amarró a su cintura, observó de reojo hacia abajo, todavía la policía no se presentaba en aquel callejón poniendo su pie en la esquina del edificio se empujó hacia atrás, el peso de la gravedad hizo su trabajo pero igual la cuerda que preparó, desplazándose hacia la primera entrada en el balcón de fierro de una ventana que conectaba con las escaleras hacia el callejón, desprendió de su cintura la cuerda y la dejó suelta sabiendo que era un error pero si se apresuraba lo suficiente en cuanto notaran como escapó ella ya lo había hecho, probó con la primera ventana observando que había una persona dentro, se escondió en la esquina de concreto de esta para no ser vista, puso su pie en el lado derecho del metal del balcón que conectaba con la siguiente ventana y trató con ella, estaba cerrada para su mala suerte, se le acababa el tiempo si buscaba la ventana perfecta así que se quitó su chaqueta y envolvió su mano derecha con ella, sabia que dolería y cerró los ojos, el impacto fue ruidoso los vidrios se esparcieron por dentro del departamento aparentemente vacío, el dolor de su mano se hizo presente, entró por la ventana y vio un closet y cogió lo primero que encontró dejando su chaqueta negra en el, no había tiempo para ser del todo cuidadosa, rebuscó y se dio cuenta que la ropa era de hombre, sonrío de lado, su suerte parecía haber cambiado.

Cuando ordenó a sus ayudantes bloquear la entrada del edificio el subio al elevador deteniéndose en el ultimo piso, la azotea, el tiempo corría y si quería aprovecharlo tenía que ir directo a la principal parte del trabajo, cuando el elevador se detuvo una señora y su hija le miraron asustadas notando el arma que el traía en las manos, Neji las pasó de largo.

―¿Qué es lo que esta pasando oficial? ― la señora le preguntó notando la placa de Neji en su pecho.

―Desalojen, vayan a la planta principal― dijo alejándose de ellas de inmediato se dirigió hacia el final del pasillo donde observó a una persona más saliendo de uno de los departamentos, un chico con ropa holgada y las manos en las aperturas de su suéter azul, parecía impactado como la señora y su hija tal vez por la misma razón viendo su arma, una gorra cubría su cabello y sus ojos así que solo pudo notar la expresión de sorpresa porque sus labios se separaron mostrándola, Neji apenas lo miró cuando pasó a su lado, debía apresurarse a llegar al tejado.

Subió las ultimas escaleras y trató de abrir la puerta pero parecía estar estancada, rápidamente empujó con su hombro tacleándola se abrió y corrió sujetando su arma, pero no había nadie miró el rifle en la esquina del edificio fue hacia la esquina que conectaba con un balcón y tomo entre sus manos la cuerda amarrada en uno de los tubos de ventilación.

Y fue entonces cuando se dio de lo estúpido que había sido.

Aquel chico que salió de la puerta del departamento.

Bajó rápidamente, si lo calculaba muy bien el elevador tardaría en regresar un tiempo en lo que dejaba a la mujer y su hija.

Cuando vio el fondo del pasillo en el elevador las puertas se cerraban, observando con detalle como el chico sonreía ligeramente.

Neji trató de detener el elevador, pero era tarde este se entraba en marcha, tomó las escaleras de emergencia rápidamente.

No había tiempo de pensar, tomó una navaja suiza que siempre cargaba en todos sus trabajos y rápidamente se dirigió hacia los controles del elevador y abrió la caja de control dentro de el, oprimió el botón rojo de emergencia parándolo completamente.

Abrió la puerta a la fuerza y entró por la apertura apretada empujándose con sus manos para subir en el piso debajo al de la azotea, aquel policía debía de ir por las escaleras de emergencia tratando de alcanzar el elevador en la planta baja, debía aprovechar aquella distracción antes de que se diera cuenta, subió hacia la azotea para bajar por las escaleras de metal de los balcones, observó contenedores de basura en aquel callejón detrás de ellos había una reja de metal que los separaba de la calle principal, bajó lo más rápido posible y subió a uno de ellos trepando por la reja una vez estando del otro lado observó a un policía inspeccionado el área, decidió caminar con normalidad, debía salir de ahí antes de que llegaran más.

―¡Oye tu alto! ― al voltear Tenten de dio cuenta de que la apuntaba con un arma y se acercó a ella― ¿De dónde saliste?, la calle está cerrada, debes acompañarme.

La sonrisa de Hidan se le vino a la mente en uno de sus entrenamientos con él.

"Una gatita como tú en un cajón sin salida sólo tiene una opción..."

Subió las manos a la altura de su cabeza en forma de rendición ante el oficial, lo analizó rápidamente supo la manera de quitarle el arma.

Mientras tomaba la muñeca del oficial para que soltara el arma las palabras de Hidan vinieron a su mente de nuevo.

"Sacar las garras para defenderse de lo que la amenaza"

Tenten se colocó detrás del oficial que ya luchaba por librarse de la llave de presión en su cuello que la chica aplicaba, la castaña cerró los ojos y apretó.

El ruido del cuello del oficial romperse en el lugar adecuado se acompañó del cuerpo inerte cayendo al piso.

Había matado personas, pero ninguna que según Hidan no se lo mereciera y el tenía razón, traficantes de drogas, violadores, sus trabajos incluían a la peor escoria de la cuidad.

Miró el cuerpo sin vida del policía y cerró los ojos asustada apretó los puños.

La mirada aperlada que pasó a su lado hace apenas unos minutos atravesó su mente haciéndola temblar de miedo por completo.

Él podía haber sido aquel policía al que acababa de matar.

Cayó de rodillas y las náuseas en el estomago la hicieron casi vomitar, las lagrimas no tardaron en salir, aunque sus piernas temblaron de nuevo se levantó y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo, para su suerte no había nadie en su camino, en ese estado no habría sido capaz de defenderse de nuevo.


	15. Invisible

Aclaración del capítulo: pequeño Flashback de Tenten para entender un poco más su relación con Hidan:)

Espero que se encuentren bien y que disfruten de este pequeño capítulo, prometo estar actualizando pronto:3 gracias por comentar:D

* * *

"Recuerda mi querida niña, el mundo es maravilloso algún día encontrarás algo por lo que valga la pena vivir"

Esas habían sido las últimas palabras de su madre antes de fallecer, tenía doce años cuando aquello pasó, cuando cayó con su tutor legal su tío el cuál el mismo año la había abandonado en las calles quedándose con toda su herencia gracias a su amigo abogado que arregló los papeles para que así fuera, ¿y ella que podía hacer?, ¿como podía defenderse?, la única persona para ella era su madre y ya no estaba, no entendió lo que significaba el estar sola hasta que se encontró en ese callejón sobreviviendo dos años así antes de que Hidan la encontrara.

Hidan tal vez había llenado su cabeza de falsas esperanzas pero la había ayudado cuando estaba en aquel sucio hoyo en soledad, Hidan había sido su salvación así como su perdición pero era como una droga estar junto a él cumpliendo todas sus demandas, una forma de agradecimiento por parte de ella, ella estaba tontamente enamorada de su salvador y amarlo tanto como para obedecer cada palabra que él decía casi le cuesta la vida.

Hasta que un día después de su primera misión la cual fracasó, ella sintió que no le había agradecido lo suficiente al diablo al que vendió su alma en ese momento, sintiéndose culpable por fallar, Hidan la castigó después de fallar a lo que él quería que saliera perfecto y es que para él, ella era la perfección en su vida y los errores no tenían cabida en aquella bella percepción de perfección.

Días encerrada sin comer y las visitas recurrentes Hidan para "purificar" la perfección a través pequeñas torturas como latigazos y el sentir sobre su piel desnuda el agua fría y después el agua hirviendo, claro que después era curada por el mismo Hidan, una vez que sanaban sus heridas él volvía a proporcionarlas.

Y sin que pudiera contar el pasar del tiempo los pies de Hidan se posaron en su campo de visión borrosa desde el suelo donde no tenía las fuerzas para levantarse por el hambre, sus ojos apenas podían abrirse a medio camino, no vió directo a aquellos ojos usualmente violetas pero vió como sus piernas se inclinaban a su altura, cerró los ojos con fuerza esperando el agua helada sobre su piel pero en lugar de eso el suave toque de la mano de Hidan se postró en su cabeza.

—Shhh tranquila...Ya se terminó— fue lo único que Hidan mencionó con una sonrisa amable mientras cerraba los ojos acariciando la melena castaña de la chica.

Los ojos de Tenten se llenaron de lágrimas que no supo describir si eran de felicidad o si prefería estar muerta ya, por qué sabía lo que venía a continuación, sabía que otro error no iba a ser tolerado por él.

Él la cargo en sus brazos sacándola de aquella celda de tortura que Hidan tenía en el sótano de su lujosa casa, a Tenten se le irritaron los ojos en cuanto vió la luz del día frente a ella, él se dirigió al comedor principal donde los ojos de la castaña se sorprendieron al ver la mesa repleta de comida y bebida, él la sentó y acercó la silla a la mesa colocando sobre su cuello una servilleta de tela, a Tenten se le hacía agua la boca al ver aquella comida pero permaneció quieta solo mirándola.

La confianza y el amor ciego hacia Hidan se habían desvanecido al pasar los días en aquella tortura, aquello quizás era un truco más por parte de él.

Hidan se sentó a su lado en aquella rectangular mesa y la observó sonriendo amablemente.

—Adelante querida, preparé esto especialmente para tí— los ojos violetas de chico la miraron con satisfacción.

El estómago de Tenten gruñó y su boca totalmente seca ansiaba cualquier cosa para ser saciada pero la chica sólo correspondió a aquella mirada violeta con un ceño fruncido.

La risa divertida de Hidan se escuchó en todo el comedor, Tenten seguío viéndolo enojada.

— Ahí está, aquella mirada de la que me enamoré la primera vez que la ví— Hidan tomó una copa de vino frente a él y sonrió antes de darle un trago— no hay ningún truco en esto lo prometo, come hasta llenarte, todo esto es tuyo mi querida gatita— Hidan volvió a observar aquellos ojos castaños llenos de rencor— incluyendome...

Después de romper el contacto visual con Hidan bajó la mirada y finalmente tomó desesperada agua frente a ella sin importar derramarla sobre la comisura de sus labios, lo primero que comió fue un pan que devoró rápidamente.

Hidan sonrió con satisfacción después de dar un segundo trago a su copa de vino.

—Te amo— mencionó él viéndola de reojo mientras comía con algo de desesperación.

Ella nisiquiera volteó a verlo, se concentró en comer ya sin importarle nada a su alrededor.

Después de un trabajo a la perfección y su paga bien remunerada Tenten supo que tenía que irse lejos antes de que las garras de Hidan se clavaran en su alma convirtiéndose en él.

Tomó el boleto de avión en sus manos, era la primera vez que sostenía uno, con la yema de sus dedos recorrió el nombre del país escrito en el.

París, Francia.

Sonrió levemente sentada desde las bancas de doble asiento del aeropuerto, no traía nada de valor consigo misma salvó aquel boleto y lo que sobró del dinero al comprarlo.

Se iría lejos de todo, del lugar donde su madre murió, del lugar donde había matado ya a varias personas, de amor perfecionista y obsesivo de Hidan.

—¿Sabes?, la comida francesa no es algo que me agrade, es irónico por qué los mejores chefs proviene de ahí.

A Tenten se le heló la sangre al escuchar la voz de Hidan en el asiento opuesto al suyo.

— Quizás mis gustos no son tan refinados como presumo...— él dijo en tono pensativo y con tranquilidad.

Tenten apretó los dientes y sus manos sostuvo fuertemente el boleto casi arrugandolo, quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero...

¿A dónde?

Si él la había encontrado ahora ¿que le aseguraba que no lo volviera a hacer?

Se imaginó de nuevo en aquella celda de tortura.

—He de decirte que me encuentro un poco decepcionado— Hidan cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con las manos poniendo sus palmas hacia arriba en rendición— aunque en realidad adoro tu entusiasmo más que nada el mundo, que quieras escapar de mi así me emociona— sonrió casi con locura bajando las manos— creo que te amo un poco más mi querida Tenten, tus ganas de sobrevivir hacen que mi corazón se excite.

La castaña se ahogaba con su propia respiración mientras apretaba más el boleto en sus manos y unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos recordando las palabras de su madre.

"Francia, te llevaré algún día mi pequeña"

Había sido la primera vez que había estado tan cerca de su libertad.

—Adelante, toma ese avión— dijo Hidan riendo divertido— muéstrame que eres capaz de hacerlo, de vivir una vida desde cero, enamórate de tu hombre soñado y ten hijos, cientos... ansió tanto verlo...— Hidan sonrió de nuevo con locura— pero recuerda siempre que tu vida es completamente mía, así que cuando alcances la felicidad por tí sola...yo llegaré y te lo arrebataré todo... te traeré de nuevo hacía mi y te encerraré de nuevo en mi mundo, mi amor por ti te consumirá de nuevo... me encargaré de que así será...

Él se paró del asiento y caminó frente a Tenten hacía la multitud.

La chica dio un vistazo al boleto que arrugó hasta hacerlo inservible mientras Hidan hablaba, se resbaló de sus manos cayendo al suelo.

Se puso de pie y siguió el mismo camino que Hidan había tomado.


	16. Perceptible

—Puedo respirar de nuevo Tenten— el rubio detrás de la barra del bar que estaba en conexión con el restaurante donde ella hacía sus presentaciones propiedad de Hidan le sirvió un vaso de whisky solo que la castaña tomó rápidamente de un trago.

—De que yo siga viva debe ser al última de tus preocupaciones Deidara— devolvió el vaso de cristal a la mesa, su garganta ardió a la velocidad en que tomó el trago, pero lo necesitaba para tranquilizarse observó sus manos de nuevo, no pudo dormir por dos noches y permaneció en su habitación los dos días posteriores al incidente en el que casi la atrapan, hasta que al atardecer recibió un mensaje de Hidan que la llamaba a reunirse con él esa misma noche—Esta vez estuvieron cerca.

— Seguramente él ya pensó en más de una posible solución a esto, ya lo conoces— el rubio suspiró aburrido y después dirigió su mirada a una mujer con curvas pronunciadas en su cuerpo que le guiñó el ojo desde la barra, Tenten observó de inmediato sonriendo burlona siempre era lo mismo con Deidara las mujeres siempre lo perseguían y él tenía el don de acostarse con ellas y después hacerlas desaparecer para que no lo molestaran más.

Tenten suspiró Deidara ya no le prestaba atención así que ella decidió levantarse y entrar en la puerta de madera justo al lado del bar.

Cuando entró de inmediato sintió la mirada aplastante de Hidan de pies a cabeza, cerró la puerta tras de ella con las manos en su espalda y sostuvo su mirada por unos segundos, la mirada del mayor no era parecida a ninguna de las que le había dedicado a Tenten hasta ese momento era demasiado sería y de un momento a otro como si se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que Tenten pensaba este sonrió divertido tomando entre sus manos una copa de cristal con lo que parecía vino tinto en ella.

—¿Dónde te habías quedado escondida todos estos días mi querida Tenten?— agitó un poco la copa sosteniendola de la boquilla, observó el líquido y miró a Tenten de nuevo— estaba realmente preocupado.

—Cumplí con la misión eso es todo lo que necesitas saber— la chica levantó la ceja con los ojos un poco entrecerrados se aproximó a sentarse frente al escritorio donde Hidan se encontraba.

—Lo sé pero mi preocupación por tí va más a allá que una simple misión— Hidan le mostró una expresión y Tenten pudo notar aquella falsa preocupación por ella a kilómetros— ya me conoces, conoces muy bien cuánto te amo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres al hacerme venir aquí Hidan?— Tenten le miró aún con el ceño fruncido.

—A tí— el mayor soltó un suspiro de cansancio y dejó de verla recargandose en su silla de cuero— por su puesto que eso claro está, verás estoy de muy mal humor ahora, una de mis negociaciones no salió como yo quería— se levantó de su silla y la castaña dió un respingo tensandose cuando él se dirigió a ella y cuando tomó su mano y se arrodilló frente a su silla ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, Hidan besó el torso de su mano lenta y prolongadamente, miró a Tenten desde abajo con satisfacción— verte me hace tranquilizarme— se levantó y se puso detrás de ella tomándola por los hombros en una clase de abrazo donde su boca cerca de uno de sus oídos, Tenten no se inmutó siguió tensa sin mostrar su incomodidad interior— esperaba que pudieras relajarme.

Tenten dirigió su mirada hacia el escritorio y notó la botella de vino caro vacía en ella.

— Estuviste bebiendo— señaló la chica al sentir el aliento de Hidan respirando en su cuello.

—Si traté con varias formas de relajarse pero no funcionan...creo ahora que tú eres la más efectiva de todas Tenten.

Cuando besó su cuello de la misma forma que su mano hace unos momentos Tenten sintió una de las manos de Hidan deslizarse peligrosamente por su estómago llegando casi a su vientre, la castaña se levantó de golpe.

Entrecerró los ojos hacia él enojada, Hidan la miraba con seriedad aún recargado en la parte de atrás de la silla dónde Tenten estaba sentada con anterioridad.

—Deja de jugar conmigo— Tenten gruñó entre dientes.

Ella esperó una sonrisa burlona de Hidan pero nunca llegó, él cerró los ojos por unos segundos levantándose y acercándose a ella en silencio.

—Estas temblando— Tenten miró extrañada la mirada que Hidan le dedicaba, preocupación y está vez no parecía falsa— y tienes unas grandes ojeras en ese perfecto rostro tuyo— Tenten fijó su mirada en la mano de él que iba a su mejilla y se apartó de nuevo sin dejar que la tocara chocando en el proceso con el escritorio detrás de ella.

La castaña mordió su labio inferior desviando su mirada apretando los puños contra sus pantalones negros y tela que llevaba puestos en ese momento.

—Es suficiente Hidan ya no quiero hacerlo nunca más— ella no se atrevió a mirarlo directamente, tenía miedo de que no lo tomará de la mejor manera, pero ya no podía contenerse tanto, no después de haber matado a ese policía.

—¿Hacer qué cosa?— las cejas de Hidan se levantaron con seriedad.

—Mancharme las manos, ya no quiero hacer tu trabajo sucio— lo escupió todo sin importarle ya las consecuencias— en el último encargo yo tuve que... que matar a alguien inocente...

—Fue en defensa propia— de nuevo escuchó la voz sería de Hidan y eso hizo que se sintiera extraña.

—Lo maté, pude haberlo dejado inconsciente pero... vio mi rostro y entre en pánico— las lágrimas de Tenten luchaban por salir pero ella no lo permitió— era diferente a las otras veces, era una persona inocente... ya no quiero hacerlo Hidan se acabó te serviré en cualquier otra cosa que me pidas excepto eso...— Tenten cerró los ojos imaginándose la cara sin vida del policía que había matado y ciertos ojos opalina después.

El silencio reino en la habitación y cuando ella se atrevió a abrir los ojos y mirar a Hidan, centímetros de ella quiso retroceder pero el escritorio no se lo permitió.

No pudo evitar tampoco que los nudillos de Hidan acariciaran su mejilla con un ligero roce.

—Hecho— sonrió divertido— pensaré en otra forma de ocupar tus servicios, aunque debo decirte que extrañaré tu expresión después de cada encargo, pero no hay cosa que no haría por tí por tu seguridad, además de que... tengo otros objetivos en mente qué tengo que organizar ahora...

—Bien, esperaré pacientemente a qué lo hagas, llámame cuando realmente quieras algo aparte de jugar— Tenten retiró su mano disgustada por el roce.

Salió de la prisión formada por él y caminó hacía la puerta sin importarle que Hidan todavía la seguía viendo hasta cerrar la puerta y salir de nuevo al bar.

Deidara sonrió de manera seductora cuando entregó el cóctel a la chica, ella sonrió de la misma manera, estaba hecho así podía descuidar de su puesto por unas horas para poder tener sexo casual con ella.

Notó un nuevo cliente en la barra y cuando los ojos azules observaron con atención su expresión cambio a una neutra.

Aquel chico con ojos opalina peculiares sentado en una de las sillas parecía buscar a alguien con algo de desesperación y curiosidad al mismo tiempo, Deidara se acercó.

—Wisky solo— el chico sólo lo observó por unos segundos antes de seguir buscando alrededor de nuevo.

Deidara sirvió el trago y se lo entrego.

El rubio lo reconoció por completo, era el compañero de su amiga, aquel del que ella presumía gustar de él.

La presión en el pecho apareció cuando vio lo apuesto que era y se imaginó a Kurotsuchi suspirando por él, los labios expresaron disgusto mientras lo veía por completo.

Después Neji volteó y sin importar la mirada que Deidara le dedicaba habló.

—La chica... la que se presenta en el restaurante— Neji hizo una pausa breve para beber— Tenten Ama, ¿puedo contactarla en este lugar?, ¿la conoces?

—Si la conozco— Deidara le miró con aburrimiento limpiando unas copas— no le gusta que la molesten, es mejor que no lo hagas.

—Ella me conoce, basta con decirle que estoy buscandola, ella querrá hablar conmigo— Neji cerró los ojos irritado, tantas molestias tomadas sólo para verla y es que desde que la vio la última vez no habían pasado más de tres días y la urgencia de encontrarla se hacía más y más presente, él mismo no se reconocía le enojaba la manera en que esa parte de él salía gracias a una simple noche de sexo casual, y hasta ahora, la mejor de su vida.

La risa de Deidara le irritó más al abrir de nuevo los ojos.

—Eso suena demasiado arrogante ¿Sabes?— el rubio recargó las dos manos en la barra y miró a Neji desde arriba—ella no tiene amigos ni mucho menos conocidos que se muera por ver cómo mencionas, cree en lo que te digo amigo mío, no es un buen momento para jugar, perderás ante ella no vale la pena arriesgarte tanto— Deidara sonrío con arrogancia— toma este consejo y largo de aquí, deja de buscarla, elige a otra mujer créeme te será menos complicado desnudarla, Tenten suele mostrar sus garras después de la segunda cita.

Deidara en su interior pensaba en la cara de Kurotsuchi cuando se diera cuenta de que su enamorado estaba buscando a otra mujer esa noche, algo en aquella pobre alma delante de él le hizo advertirle que el mismísimo diablo podía enterarse de que buscaba a su alma más preciada y destruirlo de inmediato.

Lo hizo por Kurotsuchi y también por la relación extraña y comprensiva que tenía con Tenten.

Neji entrecerró los ojos enojado y en ese instante abrió su billetera y puso el dinero suficiente para el trago y propina, Deidara sonrió complacido pero su sonrisa se borró cuando notó la puerta de la oficina de Hidan abrirse y a su amiga saliendo de ahí a pasos apresurados aproximándose a la barra cerca de él seguramente planeando pedirle otro trago o despedirse.

Tenten se detuvo en seco y su respirar se detuvo por completo cuando observó de pies a cabeza al chico frente a ella que igual la miraba con algo de ligera sorpresa al verla.

Todo desapareció en los pensamientos de Tenten cuando las imágenes de ella gimiendo y las manos masculinas de aquel chico frente a ella la tomaban como si le perteneciera desde que la vio por primera vez.

"Demonios" Deidara maldijo al instante observando la mirada que ellos se dedicaban el uno al otro, era demasiado tarde para intervenir y estaba obligado a ver que todo explotará en sus propios rostros.

—Tú...— Tenten fue la primera que habló con tono incrédulo y con la misma expresión de sorpresa— ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

— ¿No es obvio?, Buscándote— Neji guardo su billetera y puso las manos en sus bolsillos dándole un aspecto despreocupado, el Hyuga no quería que se notará que se había quedado con ganas de besarla de nuevo en cuanto la vio, en su lugar sonrió un poco dándole un aspecto confiable y arrogante— Pensaba en invitarte a cenar a algún lugar, quizás así puedas recompensarme por salvarte de aquel agente el otro día.

—Largo— Deidara observó a Tenten detenidamente, ella sabía lo mismo que él y aquella severa voz y ceño fruncido trataban de poner a salvó a aquel policía antes de que fuera demasiado tarde— No deberías de estar aquí, piérdete no quiero volver a verte, deja de acosarme.

Neji alzó una ceja, aquella agresividad no la vio auténtica pero si el ligero temblor que tenía la chica en sus manos.

— No, no mi querida Tenten, ¿Dónde están tus modales?, te he dicho que dejes de asustar a mis clientes de esa manera, ya deberías saberlo.

Tenten abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Hidan detrás de ella y Neji notó que el temblor en sus manos aumentó y después los ojos opalina observaron al personaje detrás de ella que tomaba el hombro de la chica.

La sonrisa de Hidan era amplia y divertida.

Deidara cerró los ojos y decidió volver a atender a los clientes rindiendose ante lo que estaba perdido y no habían podido evitar él y Tenten.

—Debes perdonar el comportamiento de mi cantante estrella, ella no suele tener amigos ni salir tan amenudo, comprenderás al conocerla que su comportamiento en sociedad no es algo en el que puede derrochar su mayor talento— Hidan dirigió la mirada hacia Tenten, una mirada suave, divertida y admirando la expresión de la chica que en ese momento no mostraba emoción en su rostro.

Con sólo verlo él supo que el hombre frente a él podía ser peligroso, luego miró a Tenten quién desviaba su mirada ahora perdida en sus pensamientos y sin emoción, la mismas mirada vacía que cuando la vio por primera vez cantando.

—¿Pero dónde están mis modales también?— Hidan se colocó ligeramente frente a la chica acortando la distancia con el Hyuga y extendió su mano a él— Mi nombre es Hidan, es un placer al fin conocer a un amigo de Tenten ella no suele ser muy... ¿como lo describirías querida?— volteo hacia Tenten quién ahora entrecerró los ojos algo enojada— a sí "abierta" con los demás.

Neji estrechó la mano del hombre frente a él por cortesía y no paraba de dejar de ver de reojo a Tenten y el temblor en sus manos que continuaba.

—Neji Hyuga— dijo segundos después de dejar de tomar la mano de Hidan, después miró a la chica, como si la respuesta fuera para ella, y lo era.

Los ojos violetas de Hidan se llenaron de interés cuando escuchó el nombre.

Tenten escuchó cada sílaba como algo preciado, algo que en su interior ella habia querido saber desde qué se encontraba gimiendo debajo de sus sábanas, hubiera gritado su nombre fuertemente, hubiera disfrutado cada sílaba de él al pronunciarlo, ahora sabía su nombre y sabía que le sería más difícil olvidarlo, olvidar lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía.

—mmm interesante un Hyuga, está cuidad realmente es pequeña— Hidan tomó su barbilla apreciando al chico— si, ya decía por qué esos ojos se me hacían particularmente conocidos— retrocedió de nuevo hacía Tenten y volvio a tomarla del hombro— Tenten querida la familia Hyuga suele ser muy confiable y educada, realmente son buenas amistades, debes disculparte por tu comportamiento.

Tenten frunció el ceño hacia Hidan.

Ahí estaba jugando con ella de nuevo, Tenten se imaginó todo lo que él ya había planeado con solo ver cómo Neji la miraba.

—No es mi amigo ni nada parecido— gruñó hacia él e Hidan rio con diversión volteó hacia Neji.

— Conocí a los gemelos Hyuga y su empresa de tecnología— Hidan suspiró con algo de nostalgia— yo era más jóven cuando ocurrió la muerte de Hizashi y su esposa policía, algo lamentable realmente, ahora que lo notó veo el parecido de él en ti, es un placer conocerte Neji.

— ¿Eres el que está detrás del escenario donde Tenten trabaja?— Neji le miró con seriedad ignorando el comentario que había hecho de su padre.

—Asi es, este es mi restaurante y bar— sonrió amistosamente— soy dueño de todo lo que vez a tu alrededor— Tenten sintió como Hidan apretaba más su mano contra su hombro mientras hablaba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, enviándole una señal— todo aquí me pertenece.

Neji asintió sintiéndose incómodo cuando Tenten le dedicó una mirada amenazante.

—Si viniste a ver a mi estrella cantar te equivocaste de día— Hidan llamó otra vez su atención— las presentaciones son cada cinco días, en el nombre de Hizashi será un placer para mí darte una reservación especial para la próxima presentación, así tú y Tenten podrían reforzar su relación un poco más.

—No es necesario— Tenten gruñó de nuevo, advirtiendole a Hidan que dejara sus juegos— él ya se iba, ya te lo dije, él no es nada mío— miró a Neji con la misma expresión furiosa— largo de aquí.

—Siempre sueles ser tan malagradecida, él vino hasta aquí solo para invitarte a salir, con tu actitud eso requiere de mucho valor querida no deberías de despreciarlo de esa manera, claro que hoy no puedes salir tienes un ensayo al que te dirigías en este momento— Hidan sonrió con los ojos cerrados hacía Neji— será en otro momento, ven a la presentación la invitación siempre estará aquí para cuando desees venir, un amigo de Tenten es algo novedoso para todos podría ayudarla a ser más sociable.

La incomodidad creció en Neji en cuanto vió la última mirada de Hidan le dedicó y la furia de Tenten hacía él que no era normal, tal vez había sido un error el haberla buscado.

—Con permiso— mencionó dándole una última mirada a Tenten y supo que no había sido un error, con solo verla podría estar ahora tranquilo, hizo una ligera inclinación a Hidan antes de retirarse e irse del lugar.

Tenten lo observó hasta que despareció de su vista, la risa de Hidan la enojó de nuevo.

—Me sorprende que cuidad sea tan pequeña y el destino con ese humor tan retorcido— mencionó Hidan mirándola con satisfacción.

— No te atrevas, ya te lo dije no es nada mío.

—Parece que él no lo creía por como te miraba— siguió sonriendo hacía ella.

— Fue un error— aseguró enojada Tenten.

—Un error que al parecer él no puede olvidar— tomó su barbilla apreciando cada centímetro del rostro enojado de Tenten— pero por suerte para ti mi querida gatita parece que acabo de organizar mis objetivos.

Le sonrió con maldad y a Tenten se le vino el mundo encima con esa sonrisa.


	17. Secretos

Los ojos azules cielo se posaron de nuevo en aquel hombre con el que su padre tuvo negocios vendiendo droga por años de nuevo ante él, había entrado como hacía ya una semana burlando la seguridad de su propia casa, entrecerró los ojos molesto sentado en el centro de la habitación en su sillón negro recargando su cabeza en uno de los brazos de este.

—Me alegra saber que tu bienvenida fue tan cálida como la anterior Gaara— Hidan se inclinó ante el en forma de burla— es un honor.

—¿No te quedó claro la primera vez? maldito saco de basura— Matsuri la mujer a su lado, su mano derecha se aproximó a protegerlo sacando sus pistolas y apuntando hacía el mayor— Gaara no hará ningún trato contigo, ni ahora ni nunca.

Hidan sonrió mirando a la mujer de pies a cabeza, vestida de traje negro como los demás Yakuzas, él se lo imaginaba a la perfección aquella mujer no tenía un cuerpo por el cual presumir debajo de esas ropas.

—Gaara te pido amablemente que saques a tu perro de aquí— dijo mientras hacía contacto visual con el chico evadiendo a la mujer frente a él— no responderé si le pasa algo, en realidad quisiera una conversación en privado.

—Adelante, atacame cuando quieras— Matsuri gruñó entre dientes— voy a destrozarte y deja...

—Matsuri es suficiente, retirate— Gaara la interrumpió con un tono de voz tranquilo.

—Pero... Gaara-sama...

Cuando Matsuri observó la mirada severa de Gaara ella no tuvo más elección que obedecer, caminó pasando de lado a Hidan a quién no dejó de ver con furia y cerró la puerta cuando salió.

—Vaya que perra más fiel tienes ahí— dijo Hidan mientras chiflaba mirando de reojo a la puerta— aunque está muy plana, no tomo en serio a las mujeres que no tienen... buenas curvas si sabes a lo que me refiero, en realidad creo que no lo sabes.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres está vez?— Gaara habló con un tono irritado hacia él—ya te lo dije no haré ningún tipo trato contigo, largo de aquí.

—Vamos chico, abre tu mente a las posibilidades— la sonrisa de Hidan se amplió mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo perteneciente a su costoso traje— al final de esta conversación llegaremos a un acuerdo te lo aseguro.

Hidan extendió un papel frente a él, una fotografía grande donde había un chico de cabellos negros, cejas grandes y ojos del mismo color vestido con un uniforme escolar.

Gaara se detuvo a mirarlo con detenimiento por unos segundos, no mostró ninguna reacción en su rostro aunque reconoció la persona en la fotografía, segundos después observó a Hidan con la misma expresión y permaneció callado esperando más habladuría del mayor.

—Qué expresión más insensible es la que tienes ahí— Hidan volteó la fotografía hacía él— lo reconoces, ¿no es así?

—Nunca lo he visto en mi vida.

—Es curioso, quizás todo este rollo de los Yakuzas te ha liado la memoria— tomó la fotografía y la deslizó por el suelo, está quedó justo a los pies de Gaara— permíteme refrescartela, Rock Lee, 17 años, bueno en la actualidad tiene 22 pero no entremos en detalles tan burdos, era tu amigo en la preparatoria... ah sí ese término de "amigo" es algo extraño ¿no lo crees?, siendo el hijo del jefe de la mafia no creo que te hayan dejado relacionarte mucho con las demás personas— Hidan observó con aburrimiento como la cara de Gaara empezaba a tensaron así como todo su cuerpo— no creo que tu padre haya estado de acuerdo, después de todo el próximo jefe de la mafia japonesa no necesita "amigos"

Gaara apretó los puños y los dientes con fuerza, debía calmarse no debía de caer en el juego sucio de Hidan.

—Tienes razón, mi padre me prohibió amigos, no lo he visto en cinco años, ¿qué con eso?— Gaara elevó su mirada arrogante haciéndole parecer a Hidan que no le importaba en lo más mínimo de lo que hablaba.

—¿Ah sí?— Hidan rio divertido hacía él— parece que compartes la misma historia con su familia, qué curioso, hace exactamente cinco años que él desapareció sin dejar rastro— Hidan arrugó la cara mostrando una preocupación falsa— que lástima que no estuvieras preocupado por él, ¿qué clase de amigo eres?

—Seguramente fue mi padre— Gaara se recargó en el respaldo de su sillón— no le gustaba dejar clavos sueltos.

Una risa de Hidan se convirtió en una carjada tocando la línea de la locura que lo caracterizaba siempre.

—¿Sabes?, pienso que el amor es lo más destructivo que puede existir, eso lo hace tan hermoso, tú mismo eres una prueba viviente de eso— su ojo izquierdo se abrió más que el derecho mostrando la misma locura que su risa— pero basta de tanta charla de lo que los dos sabemos a la perfección— el rostro de Hidan se transformó en una máscara de seriedad— desde ahora en adelante niño yo mando aquí, si yo digo que te arrodilles y lamas la suela de mi zapato lo harás antes de que les diga a los Yakuzas tu sucio secreto.

Gaara se levantó bruscamente de su asiento con ganas de abalanzarse hacía Hidan pero se quedó a una distancia considerable de él sólo amenazándolo.

—Seguro que a los Yakuzas les agradará saber que a su actual líder le gusta que se la metan por el culo— Hidan volvió a sonreír satisfecho— ¿o me equivoco y es al revés?, ¿disfrutas metiéndoselo a un hombre en lugar de a cualquier mujer que el jefe de la mafia pueda conseguir?, honestamente me pareces del primer tipo niño, los más dominantes siempre son los menos agresivos en la vida diaria, tú por otro lado creo que disfrutas que te dominen completamente.

Gaara apretó más los puños y abrió sus ojos sin dirección alguna, estaba fuera de sí.

—Y lo más importante, seguramente a la familia de ese chico le enojará tanto saber que su hijo fue secuestrado por tí hace años y terminó encerrado probablemente en algún tipo sótano donde solo tú tienes acceso, utilizado como muñeca sexual siempre que a ti se te antoje liberarte del estrés de la vida diaria de los mafiosos— el aburrimiento apareció de nuevo en el rostro de Hidan.

—¿Cómo...cómo es que tú...sabes?— Gaara escupía cada palabra con más odio que la anterior, Hidan rio divertido.

—Tengo está cuidad en mis manos, nada pasa aquí sin que yo me entere— entrecerró los ojos hacía él— que al hijo de la mafia japonesa se le prohibiera una amistad algo extraña a comparación de las demás llama mucho la atención, que ese mismo hijo tuviera dinero suficiente para mandar a secuestrar a su amigo especial...ah por qué no podías huir, ¿no es así?— Hidan vió de nuevo el rostro de Gaara tensado más de lo que estaba— no podías huir con él por qué tu padre te buscaría en los lugares más recónditos del mundo sólo para traer a su preciado heredero y matar al que se atrevió a llevárselo con él... tu "amigo" o debo decir tu amante... seguro pensaste en dejarlo, pero te obsesionó, ¿no es así?, siempre habías tenido lo que querías... pero se te negó lo único por lo que matarías y morirías mil veces— Hidan volvió a reír viendo la expresión de la furia hacía el de Gaara, le causaba placer aquellas miradas, aquellos deseos de la gente de matarlo— si yo revelo todo esto perderias de inmediato el respeto de los Yakuzas, e irías a prisión de inmediato por el secuestro de un adolescente menor de edad, claro está en el momento en que lo hiciste, y lo más importante te separarían de lo que más quieres en esta vida...

Gaara bajó la mirada perdido totalmente, su expresión de furia se convirtió en una de preocupación por las últimas palabras de Hidan, por el mayor miedo que sentía, estar separado de Lee, el chico que había amado y correspondido sus sentimientos desde que se conocieron.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres a cambio de tu silencio Hidan?— mencionó rendido ante el chantaje.

Hidan cerró los ojos complacido, siempre tenía lo que quería sin importar el modo, él siempre lo conseguía.

—Ahora tus Yakuzas están bajo mis órdenes— Hidan le dió la espalda al chico que miraba hacía el suelo abatido, destrozado— espera mi llamada, fue un verdadero placer hacer negocios contigo Gaara.

Salió por la puerta sonriendo satisfecho, Matsuri entró rápidamente y se sorprendió a ver la expresión de Gaara.

—¿Gaara-sama?, ¿qué sucedió?

—Largo de aquí, quiero estar solo Matsuri— le ordenó severamente.

Matsuri tembló de miedo y se retiró.

Cuando se encontró solo Gaara se dirigió a una puerta detrás del sillón, colocó la clave que sólo él conocía dándole acceso y cerrando la puerta rápidamente.

Bajó por las escaleras casi con desesperación.

Tenía que estar seguro de que él no se había ido, que su mayor miedo no había cumplido aún.

Abrió otra puerta con un código diferente y abrió los ojos en cuanto lo vio.

Rock Lee se encontraba sentado en su cama leyendo un libro, subió la mirada sorprendido encontrándose con la de Gaara.

—Gaara...

El pelirrojo corrió y se recargó en su pecho, Lee lo abrazó sintió como temblaba.

—Fue un mal día, ¿verdad?— el pelinegro sonrió— siento que sea así, ojalá y pudiera hacer algo para que nuestra historia empezará de nuevo.

Gaara se separó de él rápidamente y después lo besó, después del beso Lee lo abrazó.

—¡No te vayas nunca!... ¡No te vayas nunca de mi lado Lee!

Lee se sonrojó ante la petición de Gaara, lo tomó de los hombros separandolo.

—No lo haré, te lo prometo— le sonrió alegremente y después bajó hacía la bragueta del chico— ahora déjame quitarte toda esa tensión, ¿quieres?

Gaara gimió cuando sintió la cálidez de la boca de Lee sobre su miembro masculino.

Ok jaja sé que no soy la única loca que shippea a Lee con Gaara jajaja ayer navegue en internet dándome cuenta que no lo era jajaja, bueno en fin en la primera vez que escribo Yaoi, en fin déjenme un comentario si les gustó lo maldito que es Hidan jaja para fines de esta historia así es aunque en el anime no se queda atrás de la realidad, debió de salir más mi Hidanbebé que contarán mas de su historia T-T en fin, espero que les haya gustado si no tengan la libertad de decirmelo, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo:3 cuídense mucho tengan un hermoso día:D


	18. Revelaciones

Lo que más odiaba de las mañanas era despertarse cuando la vibración de su celular la despertó ella supo de inmediato que era demasiado temprano para ser su alarma. Con pereza abrió los ojos tomando el celular de la mesita de noche junto a su cama, sus ojos dolieron al acostumbrarse a la luz del aparato.

"Privado"

Leyó de inmediato y frunció el ceño, dejando el celular sobre la mesa de nuevo, después de estirar su cuerpo, se levantó para bañarse.

Una vez arreglada volvió su atención a la pantalla de su celular iluminada por la misma llamada de aquel número imposible de ver, suspiró fastidiada, lo tomó tirandolo sin cuidado dentro de su bolsa, salió del departamento hacía la estación de policía de Tokio.

Antes de llegar a su destino se aproximó a la esquina de la calle donde una señora mayor la saludó con la mano mientras atendía a alguien antes de ella en la fila.

—Hola linda, ¿te doy lo de siempre para ti y para el jóven Hyuga?— la mujer mayor le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Buenos días, si lo de siempre, a Neji le encanta su café por las mañanas Kane-san— le sonrió en respuesta Kurotsuchi sonrojándose un poco pagando por su pedido.

—Si lo comprendo— deslizó dos vasos humeantes sobre la barra— suerte con él entonces.

—Gracias, cuídese— la mujer de cabellos cortos de despidió con una sonrisa y los cafés en las manos.

Mientras caminaba unos cuantos metros más se sonrojó un poco más, habían tenido mucho trabajo y Neji lucia preocupado y ocupado desde aquella misión pero ella se dispuso a relajarlo, hacerlo saber que ella estaba ahí para él, que la notará como su amiga y tal vez algo más.

Cuando entró a la oficina lo vio sentado en su escritorio escribiendo en su computadora, cada día que pasaba a Kurotsuchi le parecía más apuesto por las mañanas, se acercó a él y puso el café a su lado.

—Toma, esto te ayudará a concentrarte mejor— la chica le sonrió.

—No tenías que hacerlo, gracias— Él apenas la miró para después volver a lo que estaba ocupado.

Kurotsuchi bajó la mirada, Neji estaba más callado de lo habitual desde hace unas semanas atrás, dias después de la misión en la que estuvieron cerca de atrapar a alguien de aquella extraña organización de asesinos.

—Hay unas carpetas de casos de primer grado en tu escritorio— La chica volvió a mirarlo pero él seguía con la vista en lo que hacía— son terminados, hay que ponerlos en los archivos.

—Si, Neji— su rostro se volvió seriedad al escuchar la orden de Neji y observar las carpetas frente a su escritorio.

Comenzó a trabajar, colocó su celular en el escritorio y observó con detenimiento como la pantalla seguía brillando con aquella llamada entrante, cerró los ojos le empezaba a doler la cabeza.

Estaba irritado, después de noches sin casi dormir ya no se reconocía a sí mismo, no podía evitar sentirse así por más que tratara la mirada de falsa furia de aquellos ojos chocolate siempre le venía a la mente.

Después de ese acontecimiento, ya no hizo ningún enfuerzo por regresar a verla, decidió dejarlo pasar esa mirada y palabras le habían dado un golpe grande a su orgullo dándose cuenta de que estaba buscando a alguien como nunca en su vida.

Se convenció en los días posteriores a eso que era una gran tontería, la olvidaría igual que las mujeres con las que se había acostado.

—¡Buenos días!— Naruto entró por la puerta sorprendiendolos a ambos— ¿ah?, ¿por qué siempre están trabajando tan temprano?, envejeceran más rápido.

—Silencio Naruto haces mucho ruido— Kurotsuchi frunció el ceño hacía él— además Tsunade-sama también dejó trabajo sobre tu escritorio— señaló hacía una pila de carpetas más grande que la suya.

—¿Aaaah?, ¿pero qué diablos es esto?— miró incrédulo hacia la torre de carpetas que casi llegaba a su cabeza, tomó una y la revisó aún con el rostro incómodo.

—Reclutas para su jefatura de policía— Neji se levantó de su escritorio sorprendiendo a Kurotsuchi de la manera ágil y fastidiada en que lo hizo— revisa uno por uno, elige sólo a los escenciales y en el proceso deja de ser tan ruidoso— Neji pasó de largo saliendo de la habitación, la chica se levantó de igual manera y aunque dudo por unos segundos en seguirlo aún así lo hizo, dejando a un Naruto confundido acerca de las reacciones de sus compañeros, suspiró viendo la pila de carpetas desde pequeño su sueño había sido convertirse en lo que era ahora pero alguien olvidó decirle el pequeño detalle de que a veces no era divertido serlo.

Subió las escaleras hasta empujar la puerta metálica que dirigía hacía la azotea, sacó de su bolsillo una caja de cigarrillos y un encendedor, estaba estresado, sólo fumaba cuando lo estaba.

—No te ves muy bien Neji— Kurotsuchi cerró la puerta tras ella mirándolo preocupada— ¿Sucede algo?, puedes hablar conmigo si lo deseas, es mejor a guardarlo...

—No es nada— sin verla aspiró el aire del cigarro mientras veía la cuidad— sólo quería fumar.

—Fumas cuando te estresas...

—Naruto fue suficiente motivo— explicó de manera rápida.

No se inmutó ni un poco cuando sintió que Kurotsuchi lo abrazaba por detrás recargandose en su espalda, por qué él lo sabía, era lo suficientemente fijado en aquellos detalles como para haberlo averiguado hace años, ella gustaba de él, aún así él no había encontrado la manera de corresponder ese sentimiento, ella era su preciada amiga.

—Lo sabes— dijo en voz baja la chica presionandose contra su espalda— sabes que puedes contar conmigo Neji.

—Gracias— se liberó del abrazo, nunca había mandado señales equivocadas hacía la chica, nada que ella malinterpretarse, terminó su cigarrillo y bajó de nuevo por las escaleras.

Kurotsuchi espero unos minutos con la mirada baja viéndolo irse, poco después regresó al trabajo.

Horas después de escuchar como Naruto se quejaba de los nuevos reclutas Kurotsuchi había terminado de organizar las carpetas en sus respectivos archivos.

—Qué tontería, la mayoría no tiene experiencia—Naruto suspiró desechando una carpeta más habiendo bajado ya el tamaño de la torre.

—Bueno tu tampoco la tenías y sin embargo estas aquí, es irónico, ¿no lo crees?— la chica de cabellos cortos cerró uno de los cajones terminando su trabajo, casi era la hora de la comida para ellos.

—Soy el gran Naruto Uzumaki, no necesitaba experiencia alguna— le dedicó una gran sonrisa a la chica cuando se sentó en su escritorio, después le miró con curiosidad— ¿no vas a contestar?

La chica dió un respingo volteando hacía su celular que de nuevo se prendía con la llamada entrante, lo tomó entré sus manos, deslizó sus dedos hacía la opción de ignorarlo, pero de nuevo la pantalla se iluminó.

—No es nadie importante, es sólo una molestia lo apagaré ahora.

—Yo te ayudo con eso— Naruto le quitó el teléfono de sus manos, y sonriendo hacía ella contestó poniéndoselo en la oreja.

—Oye idiota regrésame eso— se levantó de inmediato pero ya era tarde, la expresión de Naruto lo comprobaba, él le sonrió y le pasó el teléfono.

—Es para tí, "Kuro-chan"— la chica tomó el teléfono y luego lo golpeó derribandolo hacía el suelo.

Se dirigió a los baños de manera rápida.

—Aaauchhh eso dolió— Naruto sobó su mejilla roja por el golpe desde el suelo.

—Te lo ganaste— Neji no lo miró mientras leía una de las carpetas de los reportes de esa semana.

* * *

Cuando entró en los baños colocó el seguro, cuando puso enojada el teléfono contra su oreja habló con un tono irritado.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres Deidara?— entrecerró los ojos molesta.

—Vamos no te molestes conmigo— la voz del rubio sonó tranquila detrás de la bocina de su celular— yo soy el que debería de estar enojado por qué no contestas mis llamadas.

—Deidara— habló en tono de advertencia a que ya no siguiera bromeando con ella.

—Ok, iré directo al punto— hizo una pausa y luego continuó— tu amigo policía estuvo metiendo las narices en territorio equivocado.

—¿Amigo... policía?

— Aquel chico de ojos raros que te gusta— se escuchó a Deidara suspirando irritado— vigilalo más de cerca, evita que se meta en terreno peligroso, ¿Quieres?, va a ser molesto para todos limpiar la sangre que se derrame.

—¿Neji?, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿donde te lo encontraste?— su tono de voz se alarmó, entendió que tal vez debía de estar relacionado con la actitud extraña de su compañero.

—Fue a meterse a la boca del lobo Kuro-chan— le contesto molesto— fue a buscar a una mujer, una compañera en una situación peor que la mía, créeme al diablo en persona no le agradó para nada... así que más vale que utilices todos tus encantos para atraer su atención y se olvide de ella, no sé lo que "él" planea pero más vale que tu estes a salvo— un suspiro se escuchó de nuevo— escucha Kuro-chan... está vez no estoy seguro de poder salvarte de nuevo... tienes que cuidarte de "él", les está pisando los talones y creo que su siguiente objetivo son ustedes, tienes que cuidarte a ti y a los que te rodean...

Kurotsuchi se había quedado sin palabras cuando escuchó el sonido del corte de la llamada, bajó la mirada preocupada, tenía que hacer algo.

* * *

La presencia en la puerta de entrada llamó totalmente su atención, quiso parpadear varias veces para saber si aquello era real, ella hizo contacto visual con la mirada incrédula de él y después la desvío.

—¡Hola! soy Naruto ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?— Naruto se levantó y se colocó frente a la mujer de cabellos chocolate y ojos del mismo color— ¿Vienes a declarar algún crimen?

—Ammm en realidad yo...— miró de nuevo hacia los ojos aperlados que la miraban con atención sin perder detalle de ninguna de sus reacciones.

—¡Espera un minuto!— Naruto tomó su barbilla mirándola de pies a cabeza, después abrió los ojos sorprendido— te recuerdo... tú eres...¡Tenten Ama!

La chica asintió con algo de pena.

—Tu canto es increíble, ¿en qué te podemos ayudar— Naruto le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

—Yo me encargo Naruto— Neji pasó al lado de la chica y él, viendo de reojo a Tenten le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

—Con permiso— Tenten se inclinó levemente hacía Naruto.

El rubio miró confundido a los dos chicos cuando desaparecieron por la puerta, su estómago gruñó, vió su reloj de mano, era hora de la comida.

—Oye, ¿dónde está Neji?— observó a su compañera Kurotsuchi que había regresado del baño.

—No vas a creerlo te lo perdiste todo Kuro-chan— le dijo entuciasmado.

—No me llames así idiota— cerró los ojos enojada.

—¡Tenten Ama!, la cantante de Akatsuki Bar, llegó hace unos segundos...— Naruto hizo un puchero mirando hacía arriba— aunque no sé por qué razón por qué no entendí nada pero Neji se fue con ella.

Kurotsuchi hizo una cara de disgusto al escuchar aquello, se preguntó por qué eso tal vez era una mala señal, algo dentro de ella tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de eso.

* * *

Siguió al chico por las calles de la cuidad hasta que este paró y volteó a verla con los brazos cruzados y mirada sin expresión.

—¿A qué estás jugando?— le dijo de inmediato.

—Oye— Tenten hizo un puchero al ver al chico reclamándole— yo no soy la que estaba jugando al acosador hace una semana.

—Parece que ahora lo haces y los papeles se invierten— Neji alzó la ceja con curiosidad.

—Ok sí... vine a buscarte pero...— bajó la mirada apenada— fue para disculparme por las palabras y la actitud del otro día— se inclinó como disculpa hacía él, después se levantó— lo siento, ese día no era bueno— le sonrió al chico— esa noche que pasamos dijiste que no nos volveríamos a ver sin embargo estabas ahí para invitarme a salír...eso fue lindo... déjame recompenzarte por el mal rato que te hice pasar, te invito a comer.

Neji la miró con detenimiento de pies a cabeza y su mirada se detuvo en la mano derecha de la chica, vendada hasta la muñeca de la misma.

—¿Qué fue lo que le pasó a tu mano?— volvió a mirarla a los ojos castaños que lo miraban sorprendida.

—¿Ah?— Tenten levantó su mano todavía adolorida y la tomó contra la otra mirando los detalles de la venda, rio un poco desanimada— en el bar hubo un accidente... vidrios se rompieron y me terminé lastimando... no es algo grave, nada de qué preocuparse sólo es una cortada... el médico insistió con la venda cuando yo dije que era aparatosa... parece que no podré tocar en un tiempo.

Neji observó cada una de sus expresiones, miró la sonrisa triste de la chica, su pecho dolió al verla.

—Vamos, conozco el restaurante adecuado— Neji le dió la vuelta y empezaron a caminar por las calles de nuevo.

Tenten lo siguió con una sonrisa mientras en su mente sólo resonaba una palabra una y otra vez.

"Mentirosa"

* * *

¡Hola!, Gracias por leer les traigo otro capítulo más:D, también para decirles creo que no le quedan muchos capítulos a esta historia... (Bueno al menos eso pienso)... Creo que perdí la escencia principal de ella de cuando la empecé:(, pero bueno de que tendrá un final lo tendrá no se preocupen por eso, no será nada forzado pero si el final que se merezca está historia:3, en fin espero que se encuentren bien, tengan un lindo fin de semana:3 nos estamos leyendo pronto:3 cuídense mucho


	19. Agitación

La música a todo volumen no dejaba oír sus pensamientos justo como lo había planeado, dió de nuevo un trago a su bebida y sirvió más de la botella de licor en la mesa baja frente a él.

Observó con aburrimiento hacía abajo del palco privado donde él se encontraba, personas bailando al ritmo de la música, otras más alrededor de la pista en mesas coqueteando o platicando.

Hidan siempre había visto a las personas como ellas venían a las hormigas o a los insectos, la mayoría era sin importancia siguiendo su camino, el mismo camino manejado por las órdenes de alguien más arriba de ellos, había ido ahí por negocios pero a la vez se sintió aliviado de que la música a todo volumen no lo dejará escuchar las voces en su cabeza.

Voces que se calmaban solo con la música en ese volumen o cuando Tenten estaba en su presencia.

Hizo un gesto de disgusto con los labios cerrando los ojos molesto, habían llegado ahi para calmar la ansiedad que sentía en ese momento, había llegado a tratar de calmar las voces que le decían que la encerrará de nuevo en su sótano como hace años, las mismas voces que le decían que matara a alguien sólo para sacar el estrés que tenía dentro de sí, que se autolastimara al mismo tiempo que alguien más para compartir el dolor con la víctima y sentir placer al hacerlo.

Su mirada violeta se dirigió a su mano derecha de inmediato, vendada y adolorida pero utilizable, con ella sostenía su vaso con licor, mojando las vendas que cubrían su herida no tan profunda.

Apretó su mano herida contra el vaso, el dolor estaba ahí, sonrió ligeramente recordando cada detalle.

—¿Por qué está tan solo alguien tan apuesto como tú?

La mirada violeta y sin interés se elevó viendo a una mujer con poca ropa frente a él, una minifalda negra, parte del abdomen plano y descubrierto y un top en su pecho apretado y ajustado del mismo color que su falda que dejaba volar la imaginación de cualquier hombre.

Sin invitación de sentó a su lado y se abrazó contra él, Hidan se dió cuenta como pegaba sus pechos contra él, aún la miraba sin interés alguno.

—Déjame hacerte compañía cariño— ella hizo un puchero con su boca pintada con un rojo color pasión qué separó ligeramente aproposito mientras hablaba— mi nombre es Yuki dime el tuyo.

—Hidan— cerró los ojos terminando su trago ignorandola, se sirvió más de la botella en la mesa.

—Hidan-sama, luces preocupado— volvió a mover los pechos sobre la chaqueta de cuero de Hidan— para tu suerte yo soy buena quitando las preocupaciones de la gente, dime... ¿es una chica verdad?— acomodó su cabello negro de lado coquetamente— ningún hombre se sienta sólo en esta clase de lugares a menos que extrañe a alguien y busque olvidarla.

La risa divertida de Hidan se escuchó, ella sonrió hacía él.

—En realidad, ese es el problema... me niego a olvidarla— dió un trago más a su bebida.

—Es muy afortunada y a la vez tan tonta por no estarte acompañado ahora en este momento— se acercó a él y le habló en el oído— yo por otro lado puedo darte todo lo que tú me pidas.

La mujer deslizó una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna de Hidan.

Ella abrió los ojos cuando sintió una presión fuerte en la misma mano que era retirada por el hombre que trataba de seducir, subió su mirada hacía él y sus labios temblaron.

Una máscara de furia se mostró en el rostro de Hidan sus ojos mostraban la frialdad del hielo, segundos después su rostro se relajó de nuevo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo divertido, pero la mujer entendió a la perfección que su mano no debía de aproximarse a ese punto de nuevo durante la conversación.

—Que divertido— habló el chico de cabellos grises— dime, ¿qué es exactamente lo que harías por mí?

Yuki se relajó y sonrió hacía el cómplice.

—Lo que tú quieras cariño— apretó más sus pechos contra él.

—Mmm lo que yo quiera— sonrió mirando a la multitud que bailaba— en ese caso, ve y mata a alguien de esa multitud por mí— Hidan señaló con su dedo mirándola de nuevo, entretenido, como si lo que acabará de decir no hubiera sido nada de valor.

La chica abrió los ojos y luego hizo un puchero.

—Hidan-sama no bromeé así conmigo por favor.

—Pero por supuesto que no lo hago— dejó de señalar y miró hacia ella con más seriedad sin dejar de sonreír divertido— utiliza esos "dos" de encantos si prefieres, estoy seguro de que atraparás rápido a un hombre para después poder rasgar su garganta y que se desangre hasta morir, te prestaré mi navaja favorita.

Finalmente ella se separó de él frunciendo el ceño confundida, el hombre frente a ella no parecía estar bromeando en lo que decía.

Él se acercó inclinándose hacía ella quedando a la altura de su rostro, amplió su sonrisa.

—¿No?, Eso pensé...— la expresión de Hidan cambió de nuevo a una de frialdad— ahora largo de aquí antes de que decida al fin que método usaré para hacerte sufrir como nunca en tu vida por haberme tocado sin mi consentimiento.

La chica tembló por completo se levantó asustada aún siendo vista por Hidan ahora con aburrimiento, salió de ahí con rapidez.

Hidan volvió a cerrar los ojos molesto.

—Siempre tan considerado con las mujeres Hidan, todo un caballero veo que no has cambiado nada todos estos años de no verte— una mujer con cabello azul fuerte y un vestido negro se sentó a una distancia considerable de él lo miraba sin sonreír.

—Hola Konan, ¿dónde está Yahiko?— sonrió hacía ella.

—Hubo un problema con un embarque, tuvo que salir de emergencia—ella no correspondió su sonrisa, le miraba con las misma expresión seria— me pidió que viniera, te pide disculpas.

—Bueno no se preocupen mucho, siempre tu me agradas tanto como él, da igual con quién hable, se que trasmitirás mis deseos.

Konan no contestó sólo le miró por unos minutos esperando a que él continuara hablando.

—Tengo nuevas formas de seguridad para ustedes y su negocio de drogas— Hidan sirvió un poco más de licor en su vaso— ¿piensas que los Yakuzas son suficientemente seguros?

—Imposible, ellos tienen su propia red de drogas que hace competencia en el mercado con la nuestra— Konan suspiró irritada— nunca nos ayudarían por su propia voluntad, aparte de que tienen un acuerdo de paz con la policía.

Hidan soltó una risa divertido.

—No te preocupes gracias a los dones de negociación ahora cualquier orden que yo les dé obedeceran de inmediato.

Konan a entrecerró sus ojos con curiosidad.

—Por otro lado la policía...— miró su mano vendada por unos segundos, después sonrió hacía ella de nuevo— me estoy ocupando de eso en este momento, estarán bajo mi mando dentro de poco.

—Bien tienes mi atención y por lo tanto también la de Yahiko, te escucho Hidan—Konan inclinó la cabeza de lado recargandola en sus nudillos con un movimiento elegante.


	20. Calma

Los ojos castaños no pararon de ver hacía el techo de la habitación, su mente estaba en blanco y no podía dormir por más casada que su cuerpo se sintiera.

Sus pupilas castañas se dirigieron hacia la izquierda viendo a aquel policía con el que había tenido sexo por segunda vez.

Tenten no podía negarlo en ningún momento, aquella sesión de sexo había sido incluso mejor que la anterior.

Después de haber comido y conversado antes de regresar a su trabajo Neji la invitó a su departamento esa misma noche y como el plan de Hidan lo ameritaba, ella aceptó.

Tenía unas ganas intensas de irse como la primera vez que estaba ahí, era difícil convencerse a si misma de que aquello era real.

El aire en sus pulmones faltó, se sentía ahogándose poco a poco.

Se sentó sobre la cama y apretó los puños sobre los muslos de sus piernas.

—¿Te irás de nuevo de esa manera?

La voz ronca de Neji le hizo abrir los ojos de inmediato, volteó a verlo la expresión con la que la miraba no era ninguna en especial salvo la máscara sería que siempre cargaba.

Tenten lo observó por unos minutos antes de responder con una sonrisa.

—No debes preocuparte, está vez traigo mis propios zapatos.

Volteó hacía en frente dispuesta a irse.

La mano de Neji tomó una de sus muñecas y cuando Tenten volteó vió de nuevo aquella expresión seria.

— Quédate— le susurró y Tenten abrió los ojos de nuevo mientras dejó que él la volviera a colocar sobre la cama y la besó en la boca, Tenten correspondió, y en su mente se formulaba una y otra vez lo mismo, sabía que Hidan había tenido completa razón en aquella situación, aquel policía que la tocaba con delicadeza y pasión en ese momento sólo tenía un objetivo y ese era tener su cuerpo, maldijo mentalmente que eso se sintiera tan bien que se dejaba llevar por él mientras decía su nombre una y otra vez entre gemidos.

Recordó todo antes de aquella noche.

 _Recordaba aquel vestido color morado a la perfección, claro que había crecido desde ese entonces, era un poco más alta de cuando tenía tan solo dieciséis años y sus pechos crecieron un poco más lo cuál en ese detalle le había parecido bien, podía llenar esa parte sin tener que meter relleno en el como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión._

 _Sintió de inmediato la presencia conocida sentada en aquel sillón de aquella estancia de la lujosa casa, había estado a inicios de su vida con Hidan viviendo en ella, conocía cada rincón de ella a la perfección, al igual que aquel sótano que la ponía a temblar el sólo imaginarse en el._

 _—Me alegro que hayas decidido venir—Hidan se acercó a ella sentándose en el mismo sillón extendido en la otra esquina donde Tenten estaba guardando distancia entre ellos._

 _—Lo dices como si tuviera opción— Tenten no lo miró sólo al centro de vidrio cortado en medios del juego de sillones en aquella sala, era un círculo en forma de pecera y dentro de el habían pelotas de cristal y muchos puedes del mismo material._

 _—Eso no es justo mi querida Tenten me haces ver cómo un maldito— Hidan observó con una sonrisa hacía el centro de mesa y luego a ella de nuevo— no puedes hacerlo, me merezco más de tu gratitud por que decidí perdonar la vida de ese chico._

 _Tenten volteó rápidamente a verlo con furia en su mirada._

 _—Te lo dije— entrecerró un poco más los ojos molesta— él no es nada mío, es un error de una noche simplemente, el muy idiota no lo entendió, es todo._

 _—¿Sabes?, estaba realmente celoso por tu atención después de ese encuentro así que lo investigué, aunque tengo que decirte que en realidad ya sabía a medias quién era— Hidan cerró los ojos sin dejar de sonreír— y por suerte para mí descubrí que él es la pieza de ajedrez en mi tablero que había estado buscando en estos meses._

 _Tenten bajó la mirada ya sin furia, lo había sospechado desde el principio ese día, los ojos de interés de Hidan no habían sido en vano, no había vuelta atrás._

 _—¿Qué es lo que quieres de él?, ¿y que tiene que ver conmigo y que me dijeras que me pusiera exactamente este vestido?— Tenten volvió a ver sin expresión aquel centro de mesa, realmente le fascinaban los detalles en el vidrios cortado de las figuras de los peces simulando nadar._

 _Hidan sonrió de lado al levantarse y ponerse frente a Tenten, está lo observó mientras en su mano sostenía un pequeño control que notó que oprimía y volvía a guardarlo en el bolsillo de su pantalón donde lo había sacado._

 _Tenten escuchó de inmediato la canción que no sonaban alrededor de aquella sala con diferentes y estratégicas bocinas en ella._

 _Reconoció la letra en francés de inmediato._

 _La Vie En Rose._

 _—¿Quisieras tener el honor de bailar conmigo Tenten?— Hidan le extendía una mano hacía ella, Tenten la tomó con la mirada baja._

 _La llevó al centro de la estancia y después de tomar ligeramente su cadera empezaron a bailar._

 _— Él no tiene nada que ver con que quisiera pasar un rato agradable contigo— la música no era tan alta como para que no se escuchará a la perfección lo que Hidan decía, le dió una vuelta sobre ella misma y volvió a tomarla de la cadera— me encanta esta canción, sé que a ti también, podrías cantarla algún día en el escenario, claro sólo para mí._

 _Tenten desvío su mirada, se dejó llevar por él y escuchó el idioma de la canción, ella lo sabía él jugaba con ella de nuevo y por primera vez a ella no le importó._

 _—En cuanto al vestido— le dió una vuelta más y la acercó más a él cuando la regresó— recuerdo que lo compraste por mí, ¿aún lo recuerdas no es así?, yo sí a la perfección como entré a esta habitación y tú estabas sentada en aquel sillón con una mirada pícara hacía mi._

 _—Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, era una niña estúpida en ese entonces— frunció el ceño hacía él recordandolo, las pocas veces que ella y su amor ciego por su "salvador" habían tratado de seducirlo, mucho antes de averiguar el monstruo que Hidan realmente era._

 _—Vamos no digas eso, aunque te rechacé como en las otras veces que lo intentaste te confieso que esa fue mi favorita— la música paró y se detuvieron, Hidan no dejó de tomar la mano de Tenten dirigiendola hacía sus labios besando sus nudillos._

 _Tenten se separó de él volviendo a dirigirse hacía el sillón de nuevo._

 _—¿Disfrutaste tener sexo con él?— Tenten paró en seco y cuando volteó a ver a Hidan se sorprendió un poco al darse cuenta de que su expresión no era la diversión que marcaba su personalidad siempre— si debo darte mi opinión personal en base a la experiencia querida Tenten he de decirte que el sexo está sobrevalorado— se acercó a ella pero no totalmente sonrió de lado— la razón por la que pienso eso es por que cualquiera con un poco de buen gusto puede hacerte sentir lo mismo si es que te gustó._

 _— Sólo fue algo casual— Tenten cruzó los brazos en su pecho— sigo cualquiera de tus órdenes pero no te debo mi cuerpo a ti Hidan, con quién me acueste no es asunto tuyo._

 _Cuando sintió el fuerte apretón en su muñeca apenas pudo dejar de ver la expresión de frialdad de Hidan con poca distancia de su rostro sorprendido._

 _—Todo lo que te incluya en la más mínima conversación es asunto mío—le mencionó con voz amenazante para después sonreír relajándose un poco, había perdido el control como pocas veces— ahora déjame contarte una pequeña historia para que entiendas lo que acabo de decirte— dejó de tomarla de la muñeca y se dirigió su mano tocando ligeramente el mentón de Tenten— hace mucho tiempo cuando era niño vivía junto a huérfanos en una casa hogar o al menos eso parecía... la encargada recogía a niños de la calle y les daba un techo dónde dormir haciéndole parecer al gobierno que todo era normal en aquella casa y así de igual manera recibir dinero para mantener a los niños en buenas condiciones— Tenten observó cómo el rostro de Hidan se desvío por unos segundos para después seguir relatando aquello— todo desde el exterior parecía normal... salvo que en el interior los niños huérfanos jamás eran adoptados...la encargada pertenecía a un culto en el que el sexo con aquellos niños era necesario para "purificar" las almas de los adultos en el culto._

 _Tenten abrió los ojos, Hidan jamás le había hablado de su pasado, ella nunca lo había visto con esa expresión de mirada baja de alguien que se quiebra con facilidad, la fachada de seguridad de Hidan se quebró ante ella en ese momento y ella nunca había estado preparada para eso._

 _—Hidan...— mencionó en un susurro y sin pensarlo mucho dirigió su mano tocando la mejilla de él, esté se sobresaltó como si hubiera salido de una especie de trance con el toque de Tenten, cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió sonrió de nuevo a ella como sus expresiones normales de nuevo, tomó la mano de Tenten y la presionó con algo de fuerza hacia su mejilla._

 _—No sientas lástima por mi querida Tenten, no pierdas el tiempo en eso— se separó de ella y se dirigió hacía el centro de mesa sacando uno de los peces de vidrio dentro de el— a lo que voy con esto es que no caigas en algo tan burdo como el sexo para caer rendida en manos de cualquier hombre que sólo te quiere por tu cuerpo— puso el pez en su mano y lo dejó caer al suelo, este se reventó en pedazos, se agachó a recogerlos casi todos— ¿no te has preguntado por qué no quise tocarte cuando te me insinuaste incluso con ese hermoso vestido?— colocó los pedazos del pez en la mesa de nuevo, salvó uno el más grande volteó a ver a Tenten de nuevo y sonrió al ver su expresión de preocupación hacía él— te hubiera arruinado, como me arruinaron a mi, te hubiera hecho cosas en ese momento de las cuales los dos nos hubiéramos arrepentido después, pero no me malinterpretes aunque no me gusta para nada que me toquen sin mi consentimiento siempre he querido que tú seas la única que lo haga algún día— se acercó de nuevo a ella— en resumen puedo decirte que el sexo no lo es todo en esta vida, ni el más mínimo goce de el..._

 _Tenten no previó cuando Hidan tomó su mano derecha junto con la de él rápidamente, el ardor llegó en segundos observó de inmediato como de la mano entrelazada de Hidan con la suya salía un pequeño hilo de sangre, sintió como Hidan apretó más y el vidrio cortado pasó a través de su piel un poco más, pensó inmediatamente en las teclas del piano, su único escape de realidad, trató de separarse de Hidan pero este sólo se acercó a ella impidiéndolelo, respiró con dificultad y miedo, pero la presión no aumentó, disminuyó y el vidrio cortado cayó al suelo Tenten vió de inmediato las cortadas en su mano, dolía pero aún podía moverla a la perfección suspiró de alivio, Hidan tomó de nuevo su mano sin que ella pudiera evitarlo sin embargo antes de que pudiera separarse de nuevo observó cómo el mayor sacó de su bolsillo un pedazo de tela y lo amarro al rededor de la herida deteniendo al fin el sangrado._

 _La mano de Hidan seguía sangrando pero a él no pareció importarle mucho, parecía más tranquilo que ella._

 _—Te daré vacaciones forzosas de tus presentaciones en el restaurante apartir de ahora— Hidan sonrió de nuevo pero vió su propia herida— estarás ocupada de tiempo completo con tu nuevo encargo._

 _—No... no entiendo...— Tenten arrugó la frente hacía él._

 _— En realidad es muy fácil de entender mi querida gatita, ve y búscalo— Tenten supo de inmediato que se refería a Neji— acuéstate con él de nuevo, no dejes que pierda la atención que tiene en ti en este momento, gánate su confianza y después espera paciente a mi siguiente paso para tener a la policía de mi lado._

 _—¿Qué?— Tenten frunció el ceño hacia él, apretó los puños— ¿Por qué quieres que haga eso?, de ninguna manera, no cuentes conmigo..._

 _—Por qué para tu mala suerte él es el jefe de investigación especial de la policía, para su mala suerte él es el segundo al mando en el control de la autoridad de toda la cuidad—Hidan rio sin creer lo que Tenten preguntaba, algo lógico, después su expresión de frialdad apareció de inmediato viéndola directo a los ojos castaños—Hazlo o lo mato con mis propias manos por tocar sin permiso lo que me pertenece._

 _—No lo entiendo, puedes hacer más que esto Hidan— Tenten respiraba con dificultad— si quisieras apoderarte del control de la policía lo harías más fácil que esto, como lo hiciste con los Yakuzas, ¿por qué de esta manera?_

 _—Le quitaría todo lo divertido a esto Tenten— la chica abrió los ojos, el mundo se le cayó a pedazos— las cosas fáciles son aburridas._

 _—¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres de todo esto Hidan?— Tenten le dijo entre dientes, buscando en su mente un motivo, algo lógico que le dijera que podía hacer eso sin herir a nadie, sin herirse a sí misma._

 _—El control completo de esta cuidad._

 _Soltó sin más con seriedad y Tenten lo miró como si hubiera perdido por completo la cordura._

 _—Y cuando esté en lo más alto por encima de todos...— Hidan hizo una pausa acercandose a ella sonriendo con malicia— tú estarás a mi lado para ver desde arriba como hago que todo se derrumbe sin que puedan evitarlo._


	21. Control

Aquella mañana supo que algo había cambiado aunque su orgullo se negara a demostrarlo, desde hace meses había cambiado su rutina diaria y ella era la culpable.

La vida de Neji siempre había sido acomodada por él mismo, el control y orden era algo que él no podía evitar como parte de lo que era realmente, y ahí es donde entraba ella, describiendo nuevas facetas de él que salieron de su vida controlada y ordenada.

Aquella mirada perdida había encendido su curiosidad en aquella noche, se asustó como nunca en su vida cuando mientras caminaba para liberar el estrés una mujer casi decidía quitarse la vida saltando de un puente, se asustó cuando la reconoció de inmediato al acercarse lo suficiente.

Él siempre había creído en algo tan complicado como el destino, el momento exacto en el lugar indicado, él siempre había creído en que el camino de todos estaba trazado por una línea que tenían que seguir sin darse cuenta.

Aquella línea imaginaria lo había llevado a aquel puente mientras trataba de alejarse de su vida diaria, lo había llevado a ella.

El cabello castaño se revoloteando en el viendo cuando ella se encontraba encima del barandal del puente y al contrario de lo que Neji creía que sería la expresión de alguien decidido a saltar y acabar con su vida, ella sonrió ligeramente mientras cerró los ojos por unos momentos, fue ahí cuando supo que no debía de caminar e ignorarla, fue ahí cuando él supo que ella no deseaba saltar, fue ahí que cualquier cosa que le había orillado a eso era poco comparado con las ganas de vivir que ella cargaba por dentro con solo ver esa expresión.

Una propuesta de sexo casual llegó a los labios de Neji sin que el hubiera pensado lo suficiente, él no era de esa forma, sus impulsos siempre eran contenidos y bajo control, sabía que lo había arruinado y después trataría de disculparse con ella, en ese momento por alguna razón quiso hacerle ver a ella que él no era de los que tenían sexo casual solo por qué gustará de un cuerpo como el suyo, y diablos sí que disfrutaba con deleite visual cada curva de la chica.

Y entonces ocurrió lo que él no pensó pero deseó, ella aceptó, cuando se aseguró de estar con ella completamente solos atacó sus labios en un impulso sin control y ella se dejó llevar, eso fue lo primero que se desacomodo en la vida ordenada de Neji.

No pudo tener el control desde ese momento, el sexo con ella fue como ningún otro, sabía que ambos lo habían descubierto al mirarse después de el, ella se fue como ninguna chica lo había hecho, ella había dejado una huella en él como ninguna chica lo había hecho.

Fue así como después de varios días sin dormir y sucumbiendo a sus instintos más bajos como hombre el sólo imaginarse tocandola de nuevo haciéndola suya que decidió buscarla.

Ahí la segunda cosa en la vida de Neji se había desacomodado, había buscado a una persona y el mismo se preguntó que era toda esa ansiedad que sentía y desaparecía con sólo unos minutos de verla a los ojos, se preguntó si es así como un acosador se sentía.

Se sintió mal después de eso, ella parecía una droga de la que no podía alejarse tan fácil.

Después de hacerla suya por una cuarta vez él supo a la perfección que no podía alejarse, ahí fue cuando la tercera cosa en la vida de Neji se desacomodo, él no era partidario de las relaciones amorosas, siempre le fueron innecesarias y sin embargo ahí estaba acariciándole el sedoso cabello castaño entre las sábanas blancas de su cama.

Tenten lo miró con una expresión adormilada y para él fue lo más tierno que había visto en su vida.

—Me alegra saber que no soy la única a la que le gusta mi cabello— sonrió hacía él ligeramente.

El pecho de Neji saltó, por más que buscaba los defectos estos eran mínimos, aquella mujer estaba desacomodando su vida completamente sin que ella se diera cuenta.

—¿Por qué tu cabello es tan largo como el de una chica?— Tenten rio divertida hacía él.

Él frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos.

—En mi familia es normal, es una costumbre.

—Asi que los Hyuga, ¿eh?, suenan importantes— Tenten dejó de mirarlo para ver el techo de la habitación— no sé nada de eso así que tienes que explicarmelo si no se molesta.

—Mi familia tiene una empresa de tecnología desde hace generaciones— Neji se levantó de la cama mirando su celular por unos segundos después continuó— mi padre y mi tío eran directores, después mi padre murió y mi tío está al mando ahora— antes de entrar al baño Neji observó de reojo a la chica que se había levantado con su camisa puesta que le quedaba grande— no tengo mucho que ver con ellos, soy policía ahora, no dependo de ellos, sólo llevo el apellido.

Abrió la regadera metiéndose en ella, dejando se el agua fría y cayera por todo su cuerpo, sintió de inmediato como unas manos delicadas rodeaban su pecho abrazándolo por detrás, su cuerpo reaccionó de inmediato dejando escapar un pequeño aliento cuando sintió las curvas de Tenten piel contra piel.

—Me gusta tu manera de explicar las cosas, siempre vas al punto, sencillo y práctico— Tenten sonrió mientras lo abrazaba por detrás, mientras olvidaba todo lo demás salvo ese momento.

Neji no resistió más, se volteó casi de manera brusca hacía ella y la recargó en la pared más cercana apretando su cuerpo contra el de ella, ella gimió al contacto y después sonrió seductoramente mientras el agua caía entre los dos.

—¿Quién demonios eres tú?— Neji preguntó de inmediato a poco centímetros de su rostro, tomó sus dos manos aprisionando el rostro de Tenten en ellas.

—La chica que salvaste de lanzarse del borde de un precipicio— Tenten sonrió cómplice y divertida.

—No ibas a saltar.

La expresión de Tenten cambio de manera drástica mostrando absoluta sorpresa, después se relajó un poco sonriendo de lado.

—¿Por qué suenas tan seguro cuando dices eso?— le pregunto.

—Tus ojos— Neji observó cada centímetro del rostro de la chica, le fascinaba— no son los de alguien que quiera morir, sólo buscabas escapar de lo que te orilló a eso, quieres vivir eso lo sé con sólo mirarte en este momento.

La expresión de Tenten se volvió algo sería y después sonrió con lo que Neji notó fue algo de tristeza.

—También me gusta que pareces siempre tener la razón.

Neji la besó en un impulso al que ella reaccionó correspondiendo.

Esa mujer había desacomodado su vida en sólo unas pocas semanas de conocerla.

Cada momento que pasaba más parecía que se conocían de toda la vida.

Esa mujer lo volvía loco, impulsivo, traía descontrol y desorganizaba su vida, sacaba lo peor y lo mejor de él, era todo y a la vez nada, hacía parecer una locura si lo pensaba con algo delicadeza y tiempo.

¿Pero quién tiene tiempo para pensar si lo que parece ser el amor de tu vida está entre tus brazos en ese preciso momento?

Él definitivamente no lo tenía.

* * *

Y capítulo hace este Fic oficialmente un NejiTen.

Feliz año nuevo:3 gracias por leer ❤️


	22. Descontrol

Después de la tercera llamada Deidara entrecerró los ojos irritado y contestó.

—¿Ahora tú me buscas a mí? Kuro-chan— sonrió imaginandose la cara enojada de la chica frente a él haciéndole divertirse— deberías dejar de utilizar la tecnología de la policía para descifrar números privados personales.

—Necesito hablar contigo en persona.

Deidara se sorprendió de la seriedad de la chica.

—Que casualidad, estoy a una calle de la jefatura de policías— mencionó sintiendo con descaro.

—¿Qué es lo que...— escuchó a la chica suspirar para calmarse— bueno no importa te veo en el parque que está en el centro.

Los sonidos del teléfono colgado se escucharon de inmediato antes de que Deidara pudiera objetar algo, guardó el celular con molestia y observó por última vez el edificio frente a él y se dirigió hacía el parque.

Se sentó en una de la bancas y pocos minutos después Kurotsuchi lo acompañó.

—¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres Kuro-chan?, estoy algo ocupado— rodó los ojos hacía arriba sin verla.

—Quiero saber más de ella— ella tampoco lo miró, parecían dos extraños en el parque uno en cada esquina de la banca— ¿Por qué le interesa Neji?, ¿acaso "él" quiere algo con Neji?

—No lo sé, yo tampoco lo entiendo— le dijo con molestia en su voz— no soy alguien que conozca todos sus planes, imposible averiguar que está pensado ese psicópata, yo solo sigo sus órdenes y Tenten también.

—No sabía que ese restaurante era de su propiedad— Kurotsuchi bajó la mirada confundida.

—Tiene varias propiedades pero es en especial es su favorita no conozco el motivo, supongo que por lo famosa que Tenten se volvió— el rubio hizo un ademán con las manos restándole importancia.

—Necesito que la alejes de él— Dijo al fin mirándolo seriamente, Deidara rio un poco.

—Lo siento pero... no es esa la relación que tengo con ella— cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho sonriendo— tu novio de ojos raros debería de conocer más a fondo a las personas antes de decidir acosarlas, siendo policía tiene mucho que perder— le miró enojado— y tú también al hablar conmigo en público, estoy haciendo trabajo de investigación en este momento.

—Estás siguiendo a alguien— frunció el ceño de hacía él.

—No te interesa, solo sigo órdenes— dejó de mirar hacia ella para dar un vistazo al resto del parque— no tengo otra opción.

—Neji está muy distraído y es gracias a ella— Kurotsuchi apretó los puños sacando su frustración— no puedo decirle que ella lo está engañando de alguna forma porque...

—Dudaría de la fuente de información para confirmar eso y se daría cuenta de tu relación con un criminal como yo— terminó la frase interrumpiendola— escucha Tenten tampoco tiene opción de desobediencia hacía "él", sea lo que sea que trae estoy segura de que no está involucrada totalmente, no puedo decirte más porque es lo único de lo que estoy consciente.

—Tengo que separarlos, puede ser peligroso para Neji.

—Basta Kuro-chan deja de perder la cabeza con alguien que seguramente estará muerto después de que le den uso— suspiró con molestia mientras se levantó de la banca dispuesto a irse— hay más peces en el agua para ti te lo aseguro.

Cuando Kurotsuchi no respondió Deidara volteó hacia ella y de inmediato se dio cuenta de que la chica miraba seriamente hacia una dirección con atención, el rubio dirigió su mirada y vio a varios Yakuza entrando a un callejón, pero no iban solos.

—¿Qué hacen en esta parte de la cuidad?, no es el territorio que marca el acuerdo— Kurotsuchi se levantó de inmediato tomando el arma de su bolsillo.

—Oye espera— Deidara quiso detenerla pero no lo logró, la chica ya aceleraba el paso hacia el callejón.

Kurotsuchi se detuvo en la pared recargandose de espaldas a ella y mirando de reojo por dentro, después avanzó con el arma de frente, hizo lo mismo en cuanto vió una puerta abierta y se metió en ella, una bodega que parecía abandonada se presentó frente a ella, caminó un poco pero su muñeca fue jalada bruscamente por Deidara quien la jaló contra la pared, a punto de quejarse y reclamar cuando el chico le tapó la boca con la mano callandola mientras volteaba a sus alrededores y después los notó y se aproximó a ocultarse más con la chica bajó unas lonas negras con sólo un poco de espacio que les permitía ver a los Yakuzas.

Un hombre le entregaba dinero a otro y los Yakuza monitoreaban el área pronto entregaron un maletín que abrieron frente a ellos después el hombre asintió aprobando el intercambio, los Yakuza ayudaron a cargar en el carro del comprador los maletines.

Finalmente todos salieron de ahí, Deidara quitó su mano de la boca de la chica que miraba atónita la escena que ya no estaba.

—Esa droga... la hemos estado buscando es de Yahiko... pero ¿por qué los Yakuza cuidan el área?— dijo sorprendida— no tienen permitido venderla... ya no se dedicaban a eso... esto no está bien— entrecerró los ojos molesta— debo informar de inmediato, Tsunade-sama tiene que hacer algo, esa droga destrozara la seguridad de la cuidad, capturar al jefe de los Yakuza por violar el acuerdo de paz.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida dándose cuenta de que Deidara le veía preocupado.

—No hagas nada estúpido Kuro-chan.

—Tú sabías...

—No con exactitud— frunció el ceño cerrando los ojos— olvida lo que viste hoy, no te metas en problemas.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

—Lo hago, hablo muy en serio—Deidara sonrio hacía ella con algo de crueldad— esta ciudad está corrompida Kurotsuchi no importa lo que hagan tú y la policía está siempre fuera de sus manos, mejor quédate con el trabajo de oficina y no te pongas en peligro como tu padre.

La chica bajó la mirada recordando todo y después cuando la subió de nuevo Deidara se había ido.

* * *

—¿Trabajo pesado hoy?— Tenten preguntó mientras vió a Neji sentado en el sillón con la cabeza recargada en el respaldo, ella se acercó para rodear su pecho y encontrarse sus rostros ambos con un sonrisa en ellos.

—Papeleo que tenía que tener listo para empezar algunas investigaciones sobre casos.

—Bien, lo tienes manejado— le besó en esa posición con suavidad y lentitud.

Neji se levantó y la tomó de la muñeca para besarla por su cuenta al acercar a Tenten a él.

—Saldremos ¿recuerdas?— ella le dijo separándose del acercamiento.

—Lo sé pero nunca pierdo la oportunidad de tenerte así de cerca—Neji le sonrió cómplice mientras la acercaba de nuevo y le daba un beso más profundo que el anterior pero Tenten lo interrumpió se levantó y le sonrió desde la entrada.

—Vamos, dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar especial— hizo un puchero— sabes que me muero de curiosidad cuando dices cosas así, apresúrate ya.

Salió por la puerta y Neji sonrió ligeramente para después seguirla.

Ya era el atardecer cuando llegaron a una pequeña tienda de música que parecía estar cerrada, Neji sacó de su bolsillo una llave y la introdujo en la cerradura, y Tenten frunció el ceño extrañada al verlo abrir y pasar como si nada.

—¿Cómo es que...

—El dueño de esta tienda era amigo de mi padre le ayudó para abrirla invirtiendo en ella, hace días le pedí un favor— Tenten pasó dentro oliendo de inmediato la madera de algunos instrumentos, siguió a Neji al centro y quedó totalmente sorprendida mientras Neji continuó hablando— quería mostrarte esto.

En el centro de la tienda había un piano hecho totalmente de cristal, se podría ver el mecanismo de adentro y las teclas eran de un color original, Tenten apreció lo hermoso que era.

—Este piano no está a la venta es totalmente de colección, el sonido es único, el cristal ayuda a que no se haga tanto eco y el sonido del mecanismo sea más puro— miró a Tenten y sonrió al ver su expresión al admirar el piano— el dueño lo tuvo de una herencia de su abuelo, mi padre solía venir aquí todo el tiempo a tocarlo.

—Es... hermoso—Tenten se acercó y rozó con las yemas de sus dados las teclas, en el mismo instante levantó su mano vendada viendo los vendajes, aún con un leve dolor que le impedía mover su mano con total libertad— me trajiste aquí para que lo tocará, ¿no?, lástima que perdí mi oportunidad— levantó su mano vendada hacía él.

—No es para que tú lo toques, es para que yo lo haga— Neji cerró los ojos al acercarse y tomó asiento en el banquillo dejando espacio suficiente para ella.

—¿Qué?, ¿tocas el piano?—Se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado, Neji sonrió y empezó a tocar.

Él tenía toda la razón el sonido de aquellas teclas era tan puro que apenas pudo identificar la canción que el tocaba.

—Espera... esa es...

—Esa noche fue cuando te vi por primera vez— Neji tocó un poco más y luego la miró con seriedad para luego sonreír al ver a Tenten sonrojarse, aquella canción había quedado en su mente desde que la escuchó— quería que lo supieras, estaba en el público escuchando y tú parecias que no te importaba en lo más mínimo quién te escuchara.

Neji vió como la chica bajó la mirada hacia las teclas del piano, sin ser la reacción que esperaba al declarar aquello.

—¿Dónde aprendiste a tocar?— deslizó los dedos sobre el teclado sin mirar al chico.

—Mi padre me enseñó cuando era niño, cuando solía venir aquí yo lo acompañaba— Neji tocó unas notas más esta vez de una canción diferente mientras hablaba.

—Ya veo— Tenten enseñó una ligera sonrisa— es irónico que sepas tocar igual que yo no muchas personas lo hacen.

—Destino— soltó Neji sin más dejando de tocar y viéndola de reojo mientras ella se sorprendió de un salto— creo que existe un camino trazado para todos nosotros, imagina que mientras yo estaba aprendiendo a tocar el piano en esta habitación hace años cuando era niño tú lo estabas haciendo con tu madre lo mismo en un lugar diferente, creo que las coincidencias son más que eso, como nuestro encuentro en aquel puente.

Tenten bajó la mirada de nuevo mirando las suaves teclas del piano, no era difícil entender la perspectiva que Neji acababa de explicarle, tampoco era difícil imaginarse que mientras Neji tenía una familia y un techo debajo el cual dormir con seguridad ella lo hacía en un callejón bajó la lluvia sin nada que la cubriera ni nadie que la ayudara, claro hasta que Hidan apareció en su vida.

—Lamento si te hice sentir incómoda hablando sobre esto— dijo Neji al observar la mirada pensativa de la castaña.

—No, no es eso...— Tenten sonrió apenada hacía él— me gustó escuchar la manera en que crees en algo tan profundo como eso, es una manera de tener esperanzas sobre lo que está por venir en un futuro.

—Dime algo como esto, algo en lo que creas con profundidad— le preguntó de inmediato mientras colocó su mano derecha arriba de la mano izquierda de la chica en el piano.

—Yo... en realidad no lo sé... no sé si creo con todas mis fuerzas en algo como eso... no sé si alguien como yo tenga derecho a creer en algo.

—¿Alguien como tú?— Neji entrecerró los ojos extrañado.

Tenten abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se había olvidado de guardar la compostura frente a él, se había relajado lo suficiente como para descuidar sus palabras.

—Es decir...yo...— bajó la mirada cuando sintió el dolor en el pecho que sentía desde hace meses desde que empezó a estar junto a Neji, no había sabido nada de Hidan y vivía con el constante miedo de que todo aquello acabara a la mañana siguiente, no le gustaba engañar a Neji de esa forma, sabía que él no se lo merecía, su pecho dolía cada vez que lo veía o lo besaba, entendió que tal vez había involucrado ya sentimientos en aquella misión y gracias a eso ya no podía más dejar que eso avanzará y se enterrará en el corazón de ella como una daga y que no pudiera sacarla nunca, sus palabras salieron sin pensarlas demasiado— Neji... yo tengo que decirte algo... yo... yo en realidad soy...

Los dos se sobresaltaron al mismo tiempo, Neji sacó de su pantalón su celular y contestó la llamada de inmediato.

—¿Si?— frunció el ceño desviando la mirada— cálmate Kurotsuchi, habla más despacio.

Tenten vio la mirada de total alerta de Neji y luego vio lo ojos aperlados dirigiéndose hacia ella por un momento hasta que desvío la mirada de nuevo.

—Entiendo, estaré ahí de inmediato— colgó y se dirigió a Tenten con una mirada de seriedad total— tengo que irme es una emergencia, puedes quedarte aquí un rato más si quieres o puedo pasarte a dejar a mi departamento.

—No, está bien— Tenten negó con la cabeza rápidamente y luego sonrió para despreocuparlo— iré sola pasaré por algo de cenar primero, ve y salva la cuidad de los malos.

Los dos salieron de la tienda y Neji le dio un rápido besó en la boca, se apresuró a subirse a su auto e irse.

Era de noche pero el sonido en las calles le hacía saber que la cuidad no dormia, después de caminar unas cuadras más observó de reojo como un carro lujoso se detuvo a su lado, paró de caminar y se dio cuenta que sus manos temblaron pero ella decidió calmarlas poniéndolas una sobre otras, la puerta trasera se abrió en invitación para que subiera en él, y así lo hizo, cerró la puerta y evitó ver aquellos ojos violetas que la miraban entretenido por completo.

—¿Estabas siguiéndome?, todos estos meses...— Tenten frunció el ceño sin mirarlo.

—Me preocupa tu seguridad, dejarte a manos de alguien que casi no conocemos me pone de nervios y para serte sincero celoso— ella sintió como él se acercó y la tomó de su barbilla haciendo que volteara a verlo, él le sonrió de manera burlona— una correa en mi pequeña gatita salvaje es necesaria, después de todo no puedo dejar que te dejes domesticar por otro dueño.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Tenten retiró la mano de Hidan de su barbilla y le miró molesta, aún sentía sus manos temblar y presionó una contra la otra para dejar de hacerlo.

— Hablar contigo, verte frente a frente con la suficiente cercanía para tocarte de nuevo— esta vez tomó su mejilla, Tenten no dejaba de verlo con enojo— veo por tu expresión que no me crees y lo admito, me lo merezco después de todo— Hidan suspiró apartándose de ella y se recargó en el asiento del auto cerrando los ojos con una ligera sonrisa— te amo y cuando se ama a alguien eso es lo que quieres, estar cerca de esa persona, disfrutar cada caricia dada, tu corazón duele cuando estás cerca... incluso el sexo puede convertirse de algo banal a algo deseado con totalidad... dentro de poco te mostraré que puedo darte todo lo que él te da y corresponderás a mi amor.

—Basta de eso, no estoy enamorada de él— le dijo con severidad al ver que se estaba burlando de ella.

—Lo tienes comiendo de la palma de tu mano, y ahora que es así puse mi juego de ajedrez en marcha hacia un jaque mate inevitable— sonrió divertido abriendo los ojos mirandola— he venido por mi reina.

Tenten quedó sorprendida al recordar la llamada de Neji y su expresión, ahora su cuerpo temblaba completamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste Hidan?— le exigió saber alarmada.

Él no respondió en lugar de eso amplió su sonrisa totalmente con diversión.

* * *

Cuando llegó al edificio donde trabajaba vio las los diferentes carros policíacos al rededor, las bandas impidiendole el paso a los civiles como en cualquier escena del crimen, subió con urgencia por el elevador y cuando entró a la oficina de trabajo diario Kurotsuchi lo vio abrazándolo de inmediato, la chica lloraba a mares, Neji dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto quién bajó la mirada y señaló que lo siguiera hacía la oficina de la jefatura.

Se le revolvió el estómago cuando vio el cuerpo de Tsunade inmóvil colgando de la viga del techo y a varios policías tratando de bajarlo, desvío la mirada y apretó los puños viendo el escrito desordenado y lleno de sangre, salió de ahí y Naruto lo siguió.

—¿Que demonios es esto?— preguntó molesto hacía nadie.

—Algunos novatos que se quedaron organizando archivos la encontraron hace horas— Naruto parecía fuera de sí furioso de igual manera que él— hubo algunos testigos que aseguran que se la vieron salir temprano... no tiene ningún sentido ¿por qué regresaría a su oficina?

—Están mandando un mensaje— Neji aseguró de nuevo viendo hacia el interior al ver como bajaban el cuerpo y lo ponían en una camilla— el escritorio está lleno de sangre y es a proposito, no tiene sentido para nada que el cuerpo este colgado, si la hubieran asesinado aquí no se molestaría en haberlo hecho, simplemente la hubieran dejado en el suelo o encima del escritorio.

—Neji... hay otra cosa, uno de los altos mandos estuvo aquí antes de que tú llegarás, venía a recoger un decreto firmado por Tsunade-sama— Naruto fue a su escritorio y le extendió una carpeta— tengo una copia, creo que deberías leerlo.

Neji así lo hizo y mientras lo hacía frunció el ceño extrañado, arrugó con algo de fuerza las esquinas de dónde sostenía la carpeta.

—Esto... esto es...

—Tsunade-sama...— Kurotsuchi se colocó al lado de él terminando de hablar— te nombra a ti como el sucesor en su puesto, eres el nuevo director de la jefatura de investigación Neji.

* * *

Hola, si ya sé no me maten me tardé un poquito en esta historia, no anuncié hiatus por que no creí tardar tanto en escribir y pues ahora me doy cuenta que si jejeje, pero bueno estoy aquí para seguir con esta historia y darle el final que se merece️, espero que les haya gustado nos leemos pronto


	23. Destrozado

Observó con detenimiento el plato de comida frente a ella, olía como se veía, cada detalle era bien cuidado aquella carne estaba cocida a la perfección, se odiaba a sí misma al admitir que se le hacía agua la boca.

—Es tu platillo favorito por supuesto— frunció el ceño hacía Hidan quién sonreía en el asiento frente a ella, él llevaba un pedazo de su propia comida a la boca para después tomar su copa de vino y tomar un trago, sonrió hacía ella— ¿No te apetece?, puedo hacer que te preparen otra cosa si lo deseas, lo que tú más quieras.

—¿Qué ganarás con esto?

—Lo único que gano es mi satisfacción al verte feliz, eso hacen las personas que se aman— tomó un trago más de vino— se entregan a complacer la felicidad del otro.

—Estoy hablando de lo que hiciste con Neji Hyuga— apretó los puños enojada debajo de la mesa.

—Pensé que estarías complacida— cortó otro pedazo de su propia carne en su plato y comió, después de unos segundos volvió a explicarlo— él está ahora al mando de las operaciones de la policía en su totalidad, el puesto que él merece, verás estuve investigando realmente hace un trabajo excelente como policía ya era hora de que alguien lo reconociera como tal.

Tenten bajó la mirada sin creer nada de lo que Hidan decía.

—Es otro peón en tu juego— habló afirmando lo evidente.

—Si, bueno en parte eso es inevitable cayó en mi tablero sin saberlo y ahora gracias a ti lo es.

—No seguirá tus órdenes, él no es...— entrecerró los ojos desviando su mirada— él no es alguien a quién puedas manipular ni sobornar, no te ayudará si le pides ayuda o lo chantajeas... me alejaré de él, haré que me odie y así no me volverá a buscar nunca más, quiero que lo dejes en paz.

La risa de Hidan no la sorprendió en lo absoluto, estaba ya acostumbrada a esas reacciones por parte de él, frunció el ceño enojada.

—Dices no estar enamorada de él pero lo describes como si llevaras años de conocerlo— dijo entre risas y de un momento a otro su expresión se volvió severa— estoy realmente celoso, nadie toca lo que es de MI propiedad, agradece que no lo he matado todavía, sabes muy bien lo que he hecho por menos que eso, así que se buena chica y empieza a cenar lo que preparé especialmente para ti.

Tenten rendida tomó sus cubiertos y empezó a comer, Hidan sonrió satisfecho.

—Debes aprender a no ser tan vanidosa, hago esto por que estoy en deuda con su padre quién ya falleció, no todo tiene que ver contigo querida— entrelazó sus manos apoyando en ellas su mentón y le miró con aburrimiento— que lo hayas conocido es sólo parte del humor retorcido de Dios, sólo una triste y molesta coincidencia que yo dejé pasar.

—¿Conocias a su padre?— Tenten casi se ahogó con la comida al sorprenderse.

—¿Crees que lo que dije en primer encuentro con él es mentira?— recargó su cabeza en su mano izquierda y con la derecha tomó la botella de vino sirvió más en su copa vacía— Hizashi Hyuga... fue uno de mis primeros tratos directos con clientes en el mercado de drogas donde empecé, aquella organización que me hizo lo que soy ahora era financiada por la mitad del capital de la empresa de tecnología de los gemelos Hyuga, en esa época tenía unos 18 años— sonrió con nostalgia al recordar— casado con una mujer policía que no tenía ni la menor idea de donde provenía casi la mitad de aquella fortuna que su hijo algún día heredaría... pero esa ignorancia no duró mucho y ella lo supo al final, ¿sabes? es curioso— miró con seriedad hacía una Tenten sorprendida totalmente— lo que ahora recuerdo de eso es haber descubierto que el amor es algo hermoso que destruye más que cualquier otra cosa, ese concepto de amor que ahora tenemos tú y yo nació en ese entonces, le estoy tan agradecido por eso.

—Él dijo que no tenía relación directa con ellos— Tenten recordó las palabras de Neji— que sólo conservaba el apellido.

—Y fue honesto contigo, nada de esa herencia le pertenece porque renunció a ella hace años cuando su padre murió y su tío se quedó por completo con la compañía.

—No lo entiendo, ¿que tienes que ver tú en esto?—le miró por completo extrañada.

—En ese tiempo yo cumplía el trabajo de limpiador, me enseñaron todo lo que sé y todo lo que te enseñé— le miró entretenido— aquella organización sobre la que hice los cimientos de lo que ahora soy me convirtió en un arma asesina a cambio de salvarme de la vida en las calles y miseria, así como yo te salvé una vez y te convertí en la versión más perfecta de ti misma— se levantó sin dejar de mirarla y se dirigió a ella tomándola de los hombros por detrás— yo estoy tan agradecido por eso— Tenten se tensó cuando sintió a Hidan hablando justo detrás de ella en su oreja derecha— era alguien al servicio de mis superiores, aquel trabajo me cambió y me dio el impulso que necesitaba para ser más codicioso, aquella misión de asesinar al empresario Hizashi Hyuga.

Tenten se quedó sin palabras, sus labios temblaron.

—¿Ahora entiendes que humor tan retorcido tiene Dios?, oh si justo la expresión que estaba seguro que tendrías— se puso a su lado tomando su mejilla— ahora permíteme terminar esta conmovedora historia, su esposa descubrió un gran desfalco a su nombre y desvío de dinero hacía el mercado de drogas, había estado siguiendo a su propio esposo por años en un caso sin resolver cuando lo supo ella fue a encararlo por supuesto para convencerlo de que se entregara, él se preparaba para desaparecer del mapa pero mis superiores no lo permitirian, después de todo tenía una deuda enorme con ellos— jaló de su mano haciendo que se pusiera de pie quedando frente a frente tomó sus manos temblorosas y sonrió hacía ella— llegué en el preciso momento en el que él apretó el gatillo contra ella y vi en cámara lenta como su rostro de arrepentimiento apareció, lo vi besando el cuerpo ya sin vida y pidiendo perdón más de una vez, aunque él notó mi presencia no dejó de abrazar el cuerpo de aquella mujer, por su mirada supe que él sabía quién era yo y que hacía ahí en la misma habitación que él, después sin mirarme colocó la misma arma en su cabeza y disparó, me dieron crédito por la matanza gracias a él, me hice fama en un asesinato que por supuesto parecía un suicidio y escalé hasta lo más alto y me apropié de todo— se acercó para susurrar en su oído— ¿entiendes lo retorcido de todo esto?, no puedes dejar que esto termine así, si él descubre todo hará más que odiarte te lo aseguro, no tienes futuro en un amor que no sea el mio, yo te hice a la perfección para que así fuera y debes agradecermelo jamás sufrirás de esa manera tan patética y débil, sólo sigue mis órdenes y no pasará nada, él estará a salvo y nadie que conozcas saldrá herido, desde las sombras me adueñaré de esta ciudad y al fin me voy a deshacer de toda la basura en ella que la corrompe.

Se separó de ella y tomó la copa de vino que pertenecía a la castaña, la colocó frente a ella, Tenten bajo la mirada desalentada.

—Merlot, fue de las primeras cosas que te enseñé, un buen vino no se desperdicia nunca querida— Tenten tomó entre sus manos la copa y miro detenidamente el vino y el reflejo de ambos en el.

—¿Eso era todo?, ¿convertirlo en el frente de la policía por que te sentías en deuda con Hizashi Hyuga?, con los yakuzas a tu lado creo que ya tienes más control del que quieres Hidan— le miro con seriedad dispuesto a descubrir algo más que los pasos siguientes a su plan y darle un sentido práctico.

—No el suficiente, verás con ese puesto a él le darán acceso a documentos confidenciales del gobierno en lo principal códigos de seguridad de cuentas bancarias y archivos criminales ocultos de los empresarios de este país, los necesito y tú los obtendrás para mi ahora que él confía en ti lo suficiente para dejarte a solas en su propia casa.

—Pudiste haberlos robado cuando mataste a la directora— Tenten entrecerró los ojos con furia hacia él, le devolvió una sonrisa divertida.

—No serviría de nada, después del asesinato por seguridad debieron de haber cambiado los códigos de acceso y no serviría de mucho, no me daría el tiempo para tener lo necesario conmigo, dame acceso en tiempo real sin que se den cuenta de que lo tengo y tendré el suficiente tiempo para encriptarlo en mi propia red personal y tener esos datos a mi disposición siempre.

—¿Vas a congelar unas cuentas bancarias y a conocer crímenes pasados de empresarios?— le cuestionó confundida.

—Venderé la información a diversas fuentes y entre ellos.

—Crearas caos, pensé que querías controlar todo, no destruirlo— frunció el ceño hacia él.

Hidan la pasó de lado y tomó su propia copa de vino y volvió a ponerse frente a ella antes de responder.

—Y yo seré la cura a ese caos— choco ligeramente su copa con la suya— yo seré su salvador.

Lo vio tomando de su copa haciendo lo mismo, sintió lo amargo y dulce combinado en su boca sin dejar de pensar en el plan de Hidan y el riesgo de perderlo todo.

Su pecho dolió en el sólo hecho de que tenía que besar a Neji aún sabiendo todo eso.

—Vamos quita esa cara— levantó la vista hacía Hidan— eres igual a mi, recuerdo cuando dijiste por primera vez que los odiabas porque nadie te ayudó en ese entonces, porque te miraron con asco y te juzgaron con las miradas, él no es la diferencia, apuesto a que te vería con el mismo asco si supiera tu verdadero ser.

Así era, él tenia razón juraba que odiaba a todos y por eso había seguido a Hidan en cada paso que daba.

—Promete que en cuanto tenga los códigos y me vaya de su lado, a él lo dejarás en paz, teniendo los códigos en tu poder no necesitarás poner alto a la policía, el propio gobierno los detendrá.

Vio la expresión de Hidan y confirmó que no le agradaba para nada lo que ella proponía aún así sostuvo su mirada hasta que él sonrió.

—De acuerdo.

—Tengo que irme, si permanezco más horas jugando contigo más difícil será explicar el porque no estoy en donde dije que estaría— dejó la copa a medio terminar y la colocó en la mesa, se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse.

—Si fallas lo mataré personalmente y me aseguraré de que tú seas la principal espectadora mientras lo mutilo por partes— Tenten volteó a verlo con furia antes de irse y él sólo le sonrió complacido— ah sí, esa es exactamente la expresión que quería ver en ti.


	24. Completo

Tecleaba en la computadora buscando los diferentes archivos que necesitaba, lo hacía con rapidez antes de que llegara alguien y la descubriera.

—Tenten

Ella volteo al escuchar aquella voz ronca justo al lado de su oreja pero no vio nada, abrió los ojos asustada volteando hacia diferentes direcciones del cuarto oscuro.

—Tenten

Retrocedió asustada al no poder vas allá de las sombras, asustada porque conocía a la perfección esa voz.

El ruido del seguro de una pistola hizo eco en la habitación, sintió el frío metal en sus manos y apunto hacía el frente, Neji apareció entre la oscuridad de la habitación apuntando un arma hacia ella también, Tenten bajó el arma y le temblaron las manos.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?, confiaba en tí —el rostro de Neji se rodeó de total decepción hacia ella sin dejar de apuntar el arma.

—Neji, déjame explicarte...

Tenten no pudo terminar al ser interrumpida por el ruido del arma de fuego que se disparaba, al principio pensó que Neji le había disparado, pero en seguida vio la mancha roja en el pecho del chico extendiéndose en toda su ropa, este cayó al suelo de inmediato y Tenten gritó con desesperación su nombre arrodillándose junto a él, segundos después una figura detrás de Neji se hizo visible, Hidan sonreía divertido hacia ella.

—¿Por qué le disparaste?, ¡Hice lo que me pediste!, ¡Juraste que no lo tocarías!— Tenten arremetió con furia hacía Hidan y él solo rio fuertemente.

—¿De qué estás hablando querida?, yo no le disparé —hizo una pausa haciendo un ademán con las manos para mostrar que estaban vacías— tú lo hiciste.

De golpe el pecho de Tenten se llenó de un vacío indescriptible sintiendo el frío metal de la pistola en su mano derecha, dejó caer la pistola asustada y se levantó negando con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que retrocedía con algo de desesperación al ver sus manos y brazos manchados de sangre la cual intentó limpiar sin éxito alguno.

Retrocedió hasta que sintió la presión de un cuerpo detrás de ella que la detuvo y la abrazó por detrás, no pudo moverse mientras observaba el cuerpo de Neji inerte en el suelo, escuchó la risa de Hidan justo en su oreja derecha, quiso quitarse de inmediato del extraño abrazo que le daba asco mientras las manos de Hidan recorrían por completo su cuerpo desde la cadera pasando por su estómago y pecho, finalmente deteniéndose en las manos de Tenten cubiertas de sangre, entonces lo escuchó reír de nuevo y después el susurro con el tono de voz pasionante de un amante en su oído.

—Adoro como el color de la sangre fresca combina con tu piel morena querida.

Horrorizada Tenten cerró los ojos y gritó mientras escuchaba los ecos de la risa de Hidan en toda la habitación mientras ella se sumía en la misma oscuridad que la consumió poco a poco.

Segundos después de que despertó de golpe creyó que no podía respirar, inhaló profundamente levantándose y tocando su pecho, el cual se encontraba oprimido por un cierto vacío que a Tenten le asustó de inmediato observando a su alrededor, viendo las paredes malta de la habitación de Neji.

Volteó hacia su lado izquierdo viendo a un Neji profundamente dormido y se alegró de no haberlo despertado mientras su respiración se calmaba de nuevo.

Lo observó detenidamente por unos minutos, mientras su pecho desnudo subía y bajaba tranquilamente, Tenten pudo notar de inmediato las pequeñas ojeras debajo de sus ojos cerrados, recordándole lo cansado que él se encontraba con su nuevo puesto en el departamento de policía después de la muerte de su jefa, apenas habían cenado ella había acariciado varias partes de su cuerpo en un masaje para relajarlo cuando éste quedó completamente dormido.

Tenten quería apreciar esa calma para siempre en el rostro del Hyuga así que tomó su celular de inmediato sin hacer mucho movimiento ni ruido y tomó una foto en silencio.

Se levantó con delicadeza de la cama después de hechar una última mirada a la tranquilidad del chico, salió por la puerta de manera sigilosa.

Había pasado un mes y apenas había tenido tiempo de ganarse por la confianza de Neji, lo cual se le hizo más fácil de lo que quizás para ella en su lugar pudo haber sido más complicado, pocas veces tenía aquella oportunidad de estar a solas y hurgar en el departamento del chico de esa manera, así que no perdió el tiempo y se dirigió directo al maletín dónde él guardaba su computadora personal, al prenderla y abrirla le pidió una contraseña, Tenten había usado las conversaciones con Neji para poder indagarla sin que él se diera cuenta de ello.

Intentó dos veces, una con su fecha de nacimiento y otra con el nombre del padre de Neji, el segundo intento fue un total éxito ingresando a los archivos le llevo a Tenten apenas unos minutos observarlo todo, ya que Neji era alguien sumamente organizado usaba eso a su favor.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y algo de frustración, apagó y cerró la computadora volviendo a guardarla exactamente en la misma posición en la que la encontró, suspiró cansada y se dirigió hacia la sala saliendo por el balcón de aquel enorme departamento, la brisa del viento la golpeó ondulado el encaje de su vestido para dormir color salmón, se abrazó a si misma viendo la tranquila cuidad a altas horas de la noche.

Estaba claro para ella misma que no quería continuar con aquello, había estado en muchas ocasiones a punto de decirle a Neji todo sobre ella pero se había detenido a pensar en que la odiaria por completo, había imaginado la cara de asco y desprecio que éste pondría, era algo que, después de muchos años de no permitirse acercarse lo suficiente alguien, Tenten no creyó posible poder sorportar.

Y ahora estaba ahí buscando la manera de planear entrar en la oficina de Neji sin ser visto y obtener aquellos códigos para Hidan. Cerró los ojos con una expresión de dolor preguntándose ¿luego de eso que pasaría?, le había prometido a Hidan que se alejaría de Neji para que el pudiera estar a salvo, Tenten pensó en la posibilidad de irse muy lejos de Tokyo, alejarse no sólo de Neji si no de Hidan.

Sin pensarlo mucho se acercó al barandal de metal del balcón recargandose por completo en él, no supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo en esa posición pero debió pasar las suficientes horas para que el cielo se fuera aclarando ligeramente apenas mostrando destellos del amanecer.

—Tienes una tendencia suicida a siempre estar en el borde del vacio sólo para contemplarlo con detenimiento —Abrió los ojos sorprendida volteando hacia atrás viendo a Neji recargado en el marco de la ventana con conexión al balcón con los brazos cruzados, lo único que tenía puesto eran unos bóxers negros pegados a su cuerpo— tendré que quitarte esa mala costumbre con el paso del tiempo o esto no podrá funcionar.

—Lo lamento, no quería despertarte —ella volteó hacia la vista de la cuidad apenas despertando de nuevo, ya no quería verlo a los ojos y notar las ojeras debajo de ellos, ya no quería que su corazón se oprimiera preocupándose por él y su descanso o cualquier preocupación que lo incluyera a él y a su bienestar de nuevo, cerró los ojos aferrándose a la idea de que en menos de una semana estaría lejos de todo, lejos de él donde ella ya no pudiera hacerle daño.

—No lo hiciste — sintió la voz más cerca de ella, a sus espaldas Neji la abrazó por la cadera atrayendola hacía él recargando su cabeza en uno de sus hombros— ya dormí lo suficiente.

—Mentiroso —Tenten mostró una sonrisa burlona ante el comentario.

Neji correspondió con una sonrisa cómplice, pensó en lo provocador que le resultaba que aquella mujer parecía saber leerlo mejor que nadie en el mundo.

—Estaba pensando en agradecerte —dijo mientras deslizaba una de sus manos por la entrepierna de la castaña por debajo del encaje que llevaba, sonrió cuando escuchó la inhalación de ella cuando toco su intimidad dando un pequeño masaje con su dedo índice— por el masaje relajante que me hizo dormir de anoche.

—No... no es... necesario —a Tenten se le dificultó hablar mientras sentía a Neji jugueteando en su entrepierna.

Dejaron de hablar, Tenten gimió varias veces con las caricias de Neji mientras él le besaba el cuello lentamente, después de dejarla satisfecha la llevó a la cama de nuevo, en cada una de las caricias que Neji le daba haciéndole el amor, Tenten no imaginar ni por un segundo que aquello acabara y como si se tratara de una conexión más allá de lo que ella podía controlar, no pudo lograr imaginarse una vida sin él.

* * *

Lo despertó el ruido que hizo su acompañante al ponerse sus zapatos, Lee se levantó adormilado y de inmediato bostezo estirándose lo más que podía.

—Lamento el ruido tan temprano —Gaara lo observó con preocupación al ser la causa de que su amante despertara.

—No, está bien —Lee sonrió hacia el de inmediato— me gusta verte vestirte, siempre luces elegante de negro.

Gaara apartó la mirada al sonrojarse por las palabras de Lee, su compañero rio al verlo sabiendo que ese lado de Gaara nunca se lo mostraba a nadie nada más que a él.

—De cualquier modo... ¿temprano de nuevo?, pensé que todo el mundo debía esperar al jefe de la mafia japonesa y no al revés —Lee dijo con una sonrisa a medias y después la borró mientras vio la expresión de Gaara totalmente seria deteniéndose justo en el momento en que pasaba su corbata por su cuello, Lee suspiró de molesto— es alguna orden de ese tipo, ¿verdad?

—No debes preocuparte por eso, puedo manejarlo —Gaara cerró los ojos mientras anudaba su corbata, cuando terminó se miro en un espejo.

Lee se levantó de inmediato colocándose frente a él y lo aprisiono a la pared detrás de ellos, Gaara se sonrojó de violentamente sorprendido de la rudeza de Lee, este lo veía con seriedad mientras pasaba sus manos sobre la corbata recién anudada desprendió ligeramente el nudo mientras hablaba.

—Siempre la dejas muy ajustada y después el resto del día te la acomodas constantemente pero no haces nada al respecto con desajustarla, que mala costumbre tienes de cargar con ese peso Gaara —al terminar Lee le miró con seriedad, esperando una respuesta, Gaara desvío la mirada aún sonrojado, Lee rio de nuevo al ver la reacción y vio a Gaara relajarse de nuevo, se acercó y lo besó en la boca por unos segundos.

—Gracias —el pelirrojo le dijo con una sonrisa al terminar el beso, después se separó de Lee dispuesto a irse, antes de abrir la puerta miró hacia su amante de nuevo— estarás aquí cuando regrese, ¿verdad?

—Siempre esperaré por ti, Gaara — contestó Lee con una gran sonrisa alzando su pulgar hacia él afirmando su respuesta, Gaara sonrió a medias al abrir la puerta y cerrarla tras de él.

Lee se quedó en soledad, abajo la mano con el pulgar y su sonrisa se desvaneció quedando en total seriedad esperó unos minutos solo viendo fijamente hacia la puerta y después tomo su ropa y se vistió rápidamente, se dirigió hacia la puerta que parecía estar cerrada con seguro y tanteo el marco de ésta hasta que encontró lo que buscaba, el tronque hecho con la solapa de un libro de pasta dura, sonrió y abrió la puerta y después hizo lo mismo con la segunda teniendo éxito por sobre cuatros intentos ya fallidos antes.

Se colocó la capucha de su chaqueta al salir y se escabulló a duras penas de la seguridad del lugar, cuando al fin fue libre observó de reojo por detrás viendo la mansión de Gaara, se sentio de inmediato culpable por haberse ido, se imaginó a Gaara abriendo aquella puerta y su expresión de desesperación al sólo encontrar la nota que él le dejó con un simple "Te amo", avanzó alejándose con destino a la cuidad para entregarse en el departamento de policía.

* * *

Lamento en serio la tardanza, mi celular murió y de ésta historia en especial perdí varios capítulos que ya tenía escritos y tuve que volver a reescribir todo, pero bueno lo importante es que aquí esta para que lo lean y lo disfruten, se me cuidan mucho nos leemos pronto❤️


	25. Ganar

Observó cada detalle a su alrededor, era fácil entrar para cualquiera y era aproposito, en la primera planta habían escritorios por doquier dónde las personas estaban declarando haber sido victimas de crímenes menores, recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar al elevador y lo tomo junto con algunos policías de menor rango que le sonrieron saludandola con educación y algunos hasta la reconocieron y le pidieron un autógrafo, ella les comento como siempre lo hacía que por políticas del bar donde trabajaba no daba esa clase de cosas.

Y es que, ¿cómo podía trabajar para Hidan si dejaba pistas de su persona por toda la cuidad?

Ese tipo de descuidos le costaría el haberse mantenido sin una carpeta de investigación con nombre en uno de los archivos que ahora contemplaba al entrar a la oficina de Neji.

No había nadie, aparentemente, giro casualmente a ver las cámaras de seguridad en las esquinas del techo como si buscará a alguien, avanzó entre los escritorios para entrar a la oficina principal.

Tenten podía ver a detalle que esa oficina le pertenecía a él, cada parte de ella estaba bien organizada.

Habría sido fácil robar la computadora frente a ella en ese momento, pero su experiencia le negaba el antes ir a inspeccionar el terreno que asaltaría en los próximos días.

"Ir a un lugar desconocido es como ir a ciegas, conoce tu entorno, familiarizarte con él, haz tuyo el territorio sin que lo sepan"

Recordó las palabras de Hidan en uno de sus entrenamientos dónde cubrió con una venda sus ojos y la dejó en un cuarto lleno de armas pulsocortantes y un solo camino a seguir después de haberlo visto por menos de un minuto.

Recordó los cortes en su piel, que habían sanado con el tiempo sin dejar cicatrices visibles, Hidan se había encargado de que recibiera la mejor atención médica en sus entrenamientos.

"Haré tu mente y alma las más perfectas, no significa que tu cuerpo deje de serlo"

Dejó sobre el escritorio el pequeño paquete con comida que le había preparado a Neji esa mañana, junto a ella las llaves del departamento que la castaña se había encargado de sacar del bolsillo de su pantalón cuando lo besaba antes de irse al trabajo, creando así la excusa perfecta de un pequeño "olvido" que ella vino a arreglar.

-No tienes autorización de estar aquí.

Tenten volteó expresando sorpresa en su mirada, aunque ya había notado la presencia minutos atrás que observó sus movimientos a escondidas.

-Lamento haber entrado así - la castaña sonrió apenada- es solo que buscaba a Neji y no encontré a nadie, sólo vine rápido no quería molestar a nadie.

Kurotsuchi no quitó el ceño fruncido al mirarla, entrecerró más los ojos hacía ella furiosa, después se relajó y sonrió, paso de lado de Tenten por detrás del escritorio.

-Neji está en una reunión con altos mandos, no estará aquí pronto puede que le lleve todo el día desocuparse -colocó la carpeta de documentos al lado de la computadora después miro desinteresada a la castaña- ¿a qué viniste?

-A Neji se le olvidaron las llaves de su departamento, aproveche para traerle algo de comer -Tenten señaló el pequete de comida y las llaves- espero que puedas decirle que estuve aquí, le mandaré un mensaje después aunque casi no vea su celular cuando trabaja.

Kurotsuchi guardó silencio observando cada detalle de la chica frente a ella, su actuación era tan sorprendente como lo era la de Deidara, ambos entrenados para eso por aquel hombre que ella despreciaba más que nada en el mundo.

"Tenten tampoco tiene opción de desobediencia hacia él"

La pelinegra bajó la mirada, al igual que Deidara probablemente la chica frente a ella estaba atrapada en las redes del demonio en persona.

-Es un placer conocerte, tú debes ser Kurotsuchi, Neji me habló de ti, que tengas un buen día -Tenten dio la vuelta despidiéndose.

-Él no te perdonará.

Tenten se detuvo en seco para después voltear con una expresión confundida.

-¿Perdón?

-Conozco a Neji desde hace muchos años y sé que la traición no es algo que él tome a la ligera, sé que puede que no tengas opción pero aún no es tarde para arreglar las cosas, aléjate de Neji.

Kurotsuchi cruzó las manos en su pecho molesta.

-Lo siento... no sé de lo que estás hablando -Tenten siguió haciéndose la desentendida.

-Sé quién eres... sé lo que eres -la pelinegra salió por detrás del escritorio y se puso frente a ella- puedo decírselo a Neji en cuanto lo vea, así que basta de esa fachada.

-En serio, no sé de lo que estás hablando -la mirada de Tenten se volvió seria.

-Yo sé que sí.

Kurotsuchi la pasó de largo saliendo de la oficina y habló antes de irse.

-Y cuando Neji lo descubra de alguna u otra manera yo estaré ahí para arrestarte y a "él" lo voy a matar con mis propias manos por todo lo que ha hecho.

Tenten se quedó en su lugar viendo con seriedad como Kurotsuchi se iba de la oficina.

Bajó la mirada y volvió a ver la computadora de Neji.

Camino a la salida sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás, tenía que conseguir los códigos para Hidan esa misma noche y al día siguiente desaparecer.

Estaba tan sumida con la mente en blanco que cuando salió del edificio no se dio cuenta de la persona que iba en su dirección igual que distraído que ella.

-Lo siento - se disculpó el chico de inmediato- ¿estás bien?

Tenten miró a detalle su rostro y la sudadera que llevaba cubriendo su cabello pero aún así con una sonrisa grande hacía ella.

Tenten asintió y él continuó caminando para entrar a la jefatura de policía.

Fue de un segundo a otro que el cerebro de Tenten junto los inidicios de que el rostro de aquel chico le parecía extrañamente familiar, recordó una foto.

Una foto que Hidan le había enseñado.

Un chico al que ella investigó como parte de su trabajo de recolección de información para él.

Volteó asustada y jaló al chico por detrás de su sudadera llevándolo con ella hacia el callejón del edificio, él trató de defenderse quitándose el agarre pero ella fue más rápida y tomó su brazo empujándolo hacia la pared teniéndolo a merced de ella.

-¿Qué demonios?, ¡oye déjame ir!

-Guarda silencio - ella se acercó tapando su boca mirándole amenazante.

Él siguió hablando y tratando de gritar a cualquier policía por ayuda.

-Rock Lee.

Cuando Tenten pronunció su nombre él guardo silencio de inmediato sorprendido comprobando lo que ella ya sabía.

Tenten maldijo de inmediato, no se suponía que eso pasara, no debía pasar, si Hidan llegaba a enterarse...

La castaña abrió los ojos alterada recordando como el mismo Hidan había confesado hace días que la seguía gracias a su obsesión con ella, observó a los alrededores asegurándose de no ver autos lujosos ni personas sospechosas, jaló al chico hacia el fondo del callejón, lo solto y empezó a mirar hacia arriba para ver cómo se podría trepar para llegar a la escalera del primer piso del edificio, le era fácil para ella pero se vería sospechoso que Lee la siguiera.

-¿Cómo es que sabes mi nombre? -Lee bajó la mirada confundido- a estás alturas nadie debería...

Lee volvió a ver la estación de policía, debía entrar al edificio y entregarse para que Gaara fuera libre de las órdenes de aquel sujeto que lo chantajeaba.

-Cállate y sígueme -Tenten miró a la calle y vio a dos policías fumando en la esquina del edificio, volteó a Lee mirándolo con seriedad- escucha no sé lo que tratabas de hacer pero es una mala idea, si te entregas solo te matarán no sólo a ti si no a él.

-¿De quién hablas? -Lee se hizo el desentendido.

-Hablo de tu amante, el jefe de la mafia de esta cuidad.

-¿Quién eres y como sabes eso?

-No puedo explicarte lo ahora pero debes confiar en mí, puedo ayudarte -Tenten bajó la mirada pensativa y después miro al chico decidida, encontró una salida de las órdenes de Hidan- sube a un taxi, que te lleve a esta dirección - le entregó a él una de su credencial de identificación con la dirección de su departamento- no te quites el gorro de tu sudadera, no hables con nadie, ni le des tu nombre a nadie, sólo espérame en esa dirección y yo llegaré.

Lee observó la credencial en sus manos y miró a la extraña que le ofrecía ayuda, quería preguntarle muchas cosas pero cuando quiso hablar ella ya había desaparecido.

Salió del callejón y observó el edificio de la policía, dos oficiales lo observaron mientras el lo hacía llamando su atención, volvió a mirar la credencial leyendo el nombre en ella, le sonrió a los oficiales y uno de ellos le respondió con una inclinación en la cabeza y siguieron su conversación.

Lee extendió una mano hacia la calle para pedir un taxi.


	26. Perder

—Wow esto si es mucho que procesar.

Lee se quedó estático de lo que acababa de escuchar de la mujer castaña frente a él llamada Tenten.

—Pero... tú... él te entrenó toda tu vida, eres prácticamente su mano derecha... ¿por qué debería confiar en ti?

Lee frunció el ceño, sentado frente a ella en la mesa de madera de la cocina del departamento de la chica.

Tenten bajó la mirada al responder.

—Porque de haber sido fiel a él en estos momentos... ya estarías muerto...

—La policía no es una opción... —dijo afirmando aquello.

—Escucha por el momento esto es lo que tengo, contigo puedo voltear su juego y hacer que lo atrapen sin que más muertes se vean involucradas, la policía no es una opción, complicarán todo —Tenten apretó las manos en forma de puño decidida— el jefe de la mafia tiene que saber que estás a salvo ahora, tengo que llegar a él dime como.

—Gaara no escuchará... no a una desconocida... no ahora que me he ido —Lee volvió a bajar la mirada desanimado— iba a ir a la policía, iba a decirles que planee mi propio secuestro hace años, que en realidad estaba en el extranjero y que ahora regresé para arreglar las cosas, no quería que Gaara se viera involucrado, sabía que la noticia acerca de mi se expanderia y llegaría a él, así tendría la oportunidad de salir de ese chantaje en el que está con ese sujeto... si llego a regresar con Gaara seguramente se pondrá paranoico y me volverá a encerrar...

Los dos se quedaron callados, Tenten trataba de pensar en muchas cosas a la vez, una de ellas y la principal en su cabeza era Neji.

Miró si reloj, casi era noche y llegaría a casa pronto de la oficina, ella debía de estar ahí para recibirlo.

—Bien por el momento puedes quedarte aquí —ella se levantó y tomó sus cosas para irse— el refrigerador y la alacena estan llenos toma lo que quieras para comer y lo necesario para estar aquí, pensaré en algo.

—No eres una mala persona.

Tenten se detuvo al escuchar a Lee hablar mientras él le sonreía a sus espaldas.

—Él te dio una vida para sobrevivir en este mundo en el que no tuviste suerte al principio... pero no significa que sigas por el mismo camino que él... no le debes nada —Lee bajó la mirada— existen las segundas oportunidades para hacer las cosas bien, creo que esta es una de ellas.

—No merezco segundas oportunidades... no puedo tomarlas... mis manos ya están manchadas de sangre.

Tenten salió de su departamento limpiándose las lágrimas, se dirigió al departamento de Neji.

* * *

—Tú nunca olvidas nada.

Neji levantó la mirada interrogante hacia su compañera Kurotsuchi quien se encontraba recargada en la puerta de su oficina.

—Incluso si lo olvidas te acuerdas al momento, es parte de tu sistema de organización por las cosas.

—¿A qué viene eso? —Neji interrogó molesto mientras se levantaba y preparaba todo para irse, se le había ido el tiempo revisando informes.

—¿Qué tanto sabes de ella?

—¿De quién hablas?

—Tu nueva novia, ¿qué tanto sabes de ella? —Kurotsuchi frunció el ceño— lo mismo que yo, ¿podemos apostar?

Neji frunció el ceño enojado, kurotsuchi habló antes de que él contestara.

—Famosa pianista en ese bar, sin contactos con el mundo solo tú, ¿por qué entre todos tú?, la mano derecha de Tsunade que luego se convertiría en el jefe de la policía.

—No es tu asunto mis relaciones personales, abstente a ese tipo de comentarios.

Paso de largo a la chica dispuesto a irse, eran los únicos en el edificio a esas horas de la noche todos se encontraban ya en casa.

—Quizás debas mirar con atención los pequeños detalles.

La voz de kurotsuchi se mostró ahora preocupada.

—Tus llaves... siempre las guardas en tu bolsillo derecho y después tomas todo lo demás... siempre es lo primero que tomas de todo.

Neji decidió ignorarla saliendo del edificio, entro a su carro y se dirigió a su departamento, al bajar del automovil sacó sus llaves y las miró por unos segundos.

Recordaba a la perfección como aquella mañana había tomado sus llaves de la mesa de la cocina justo antes de tomar su maletín, y sólo después Tenten le dio un beso de despedida.

* * *

A media noche Lee se despertó con el ruido de la puerta del departamento cerrarse.

Primero pensó en Tenten y después algo no cuadró cuando ella no dijo que regresaría esa misma noche.

No, ella no lo haría ya que si lo que le había contado era cierto se encontraba en el departamento de aquel policía con el que sostenía una relación.

Se levantó rápidamente viendo por el pequeño espacio de la puerta del dormitorio, esa silueta que lo hizo alarmarse no era la de una mujer, maldijo de inmediato dirigiéndose a la cama y la arregló con rapidez evitando se que viera que alguien había dormido ahí en horas anteriores, después abrió el closet de manera silenciosa y se metió en él.

Fueron escasos minutos en los que Rock Lee agradeció estar en el closet en el precioso momento en la puerta de la habitación se abría por completo, observó entre las aperturas pequeñas de madera de las puertas del closet a un hombre de cabellos grises dirigiendose a la cama sentándose en ella tomó una de las almohadas acercándola a su rostro.

Lee se asqueó de inmediato al ver a un hombre tan obsesionado con alguien que venía a un departamento a solas solo para tocar sus pertenencias.

Hidan se levantó e inspeccionó el tocador de Tenten, tomó entre sus manos uno los perfumes costosos que ella había comprado, después lo dejó en el tocador de nuevo, deslizando los dedos en la madera fría del mueble cerró los ojos imaginandose a Tenten sentada frente al espejo arreglándose por horas.

Recorrer el apartamento de la castaña era lo único que lo hacía sentir bien en aquellos meses que ella había pasado en brazos de otro hombre, al que juró que mataría cuando todo su plan terminara, él sabía que ella desataría su furia al ver que él no había cumplido con su parte del trato al dejar vivo a ese policía, lo odiaría pero su odio sería efímero comparado con tenerla como su pertenencia más preciada, sólo para él.

Tenía planes para ella, al hacerla suya por primera vez después de que su plan diera resultado planeaba limpiar cada rastro de su cuerpo del hombre que estaba en sus brazos en ese momento.

Recordar aquello le hizo sentir una furia incontrolable.

Hidan se aproximó al closet para ver por si mismo ese vestido morado que le había regalado a Tenten, tocarlo como cada noche cuando iba ahí, tranquilizar sus celos y ansiedad, admirar y recordar verla vestida de esa manera, sólo para él.

Cuando abrió el closet Lee empujó con todas sus fuerzas derribandolo al suelo tapando su rostro con una prenda de Tenten, acto seguido Lee corrió lo más rápido que pudo para salir del departamento, su vida dependía de eso.

Antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó el ruido de un disparo y sintió un ardor en su pantorrilla izquierda, el dolor se incrementó haciéndole caer quejándose de dolor, miró a Hidan quien sostenía la pistola hacia él todavía con una expresión de furia.

Y después Lee lo vio sonreír, pudo asegurar que aquella sonrisa le pertenecía al diablo en persona.

—Vaya parece que mi gatita decidió jugar con un pequeño ratón antes de devorarlo —rio divertido— lástima para ella que apartir de ahora se acabaron los juegos.


	27. Atracción

Tenten decidió mantenerse despierta toda la noche y no sabía bien el por qué.

Mirando al techo de la habitación maldijo mentalmente al saber que estaba perdiendo el tiempo ahí acostada.

No debería de estar ahí.

Esa noche debía ir a la estación de policía y robar aquella computadora, a la mañana siguiente todo estaría hecho, desaparecería sin dejar rastro.

Pero no podía hacerlo, después de encontrarse con aquel chico llamado Lee algo de esperanza entró en ella.

Podía usarlo en contra de Hidan para acabar con su juego.

Giro la cabeza con lentitud viendo la expresión tranquila de Neji durmiendo a su lado.

"La policía no es una opción..."

¿Y si lo fuera?

Pensó por unos momentos en que quizás podía confiar en Neji.

"Él no te perdonará..."

Tenten arrugó su expresión mientras se levantaba sentándose en la cama, abrazó sus piernas hundiendo la cabeza en ellas.

—Eres como la gravedad... —dijo para ella apenas en un susurro, volteó de reojo a Neji— no debería de estar aquí en estos momentos... me odio por esto... no soy yo misma... no debería de estar a tu lado y sin embargo... siempre hay algo que me atrae a regresar aquí contigo todas las noches... pensando en que será la última y eso me mata por dentro...

Tenten se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación.

Neji abrió los ojos de inmediato al ya no sentir su presencia, lo había escuchado todo.

Él se levantó siguendola, apenas salió de la habitación cuando se dio cuenta de que Tenten se encontraba en el balcón de su departamento de nuevo.

Tenía ganas de ir con ella, realmente quería ir con ella y abrazarla, decirle que todo estaba bien para lo que estuviera pasando.

Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo de pie observando como la chica se recargaba en el barandal y su cabello castaño revoloteaba con el viento.

"¿Qué tanto sabes de ella?"

"...sin contactos con el mundo solo tú, ¿Por qué entre todos tú?"

Frunció el ceño bajando la mirada, maldijo mentalmente al darse cuenta.

No sabía nada de Tenten en realidad, de dónde venía, su familia, sólo tenía ciertos datos que ella comentó cómo que su madre que había muerto cuando ella era niña.

Y sin embargo, ella sabía todo de él.

* * *

La luz del flash lo hizo despertar, le dolió la cabeza, quiso tomarsela pero sus manos eran retenidas detrás de su espalda, se encontraba sentado, atado a una silla, abrió los ojos viendo sus pies, una pierna vendada y de igual manera que sus manos atadas a la silla.

El disparo que había recibido ya no dolía, no recordaba casi nada después de que se desmayó por la falta de sangre y es que aquel sujeto que le había disparado en el departamento de Tenten habis esperado a que se desangrara poco a poco.

Lee pensó en esos últimos momentos de consciencia que moriría.

Y el último pensamiento que tuvo fue la mirada de Gaara por última vez hace días.

Estaba amordazado pero eso no le impidió llamar la atención de la persona frente a él que colocaba dispositivos explosivos al rededor de él y por toda la habitación, conectados el uno con el otro.

—¿Sabes?... estoy locamente enamorado de ella, su belleza es cautivante, ¿no lo crees?

Hidan se volteó hacia él sonriendo con demencia continuó hablando.

—Y el hecho de que me haya traicionado al ocultar algo como tú de mi... bueno sinceramente pensé que estaría furioso en estos momentos pero... —Hidan se acercó a él y colocó uno de los dispositivos las piernas del chico, Lee lo miraba con furia— en realidad estoy más que encantado, no dejo de preguntarme cual era su siguiente paso... ¿haber ido a la policía?, bueno duerme con uno así que ciertamente no era eso...ella jugaría sucio ya que no confía en nadie que tenga el camino recto... tal vez haber ido con el jefe de la mafia y pedir su ayuda para traicionarme... ah sí suena como algo que ella haría, algo que yo haría en su lugar... y lo sé perfectamente por que yo la cree, todo lo que es y será... pero esto... bueno sinceramente me sorprendió con esto.

Se separó de él y saco su celular escribiendo en él mientras Lee lo observaba molesto.

—Ciertos actos tienen consecuencias, tengo el deber enseñarle esa lección después de mucho tiempo por que parece que ahora la olvidó, tiene que ser castigada y aprender de sus errores —Hidan se alejó de él y salió de la habitación— ah por cierto puedes morir tranquilo, después de matarte a ti seguirá él, así que esperalo a donde sea que todos vayan cuando mueren, no tardarán en reunirse.

Lee trató de soltar su agarre con desesperación y en vano.

Sólo pudo pensar en Gaara y en qué todo aquello era su culpa.

* * *

La cabeza le giraba con millones de preguntas, no podía concentrarse en leer el informe en sus manos llevaba casi todo el día así.

Sin dejar de pensar en ella.

Alguien tocó la puerta y él levantó la vista hacia Kurotsuchi.

—Lamento molestarte pero... hay algo que debes ver ahora —ella se acercó a su escritorio y extendió un sobre completamente blanco hacia él.

—¿Qué se supone que es esto?

Neji lo tomó entre sus manos, el sobre estaba sellado y no tenía ningún indicio de remitente salvo su nombre escrito en cursiva en uno de los lados.

—No lo sé, esta mañana estaba en el correo, tiene tu nombre así vine directo a ti no me atrevi a abrirlo.

Neji abrió el sobre y tomó su contenido.

Una foto.

Kurotsuchi vio a detalle como las facciones de Neji se tensaron por completo, sosteniendo con fuerza la foto.

Lo vio levantarse rápidamente sin soltar la foto, pasó de largo y Kurotsuchi le vio alarmada.

—Espera Neji, ¿qué pasa?, ¿qué era eso?

Cuando la pelinegra quiso tomar el hombro de Neji para detenerlo este se quitó con fuerza y le miró con furia, enseñándole la foto frente a su rostro.

Los labios de la chica temblaron y soltó una maldición.

—Prepara una orden de arresto, abre una carpeta de investigación, yo mismo me encargaré de esto.

Le ordenó mientras salía de la oficina.

* * *

Cuando la puerta se abrió y se cerró Tenten saltó quedando fuera de sus pensamientos, apagó el fuego mezclando una vez más la sopa que había preparado para la cena.

Salió de la cocina con curiosidad, observó a Neji quien se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, este no la miró, no la saludó, tenía un semblante completamente serio.

—¿Neji?, saliste temprano hoy, me asustaste estaba preparando la cena y...

No terminó de hablar cuando él sacó su pistola y la apuntó hacia ella.

Tenten completamente sorprendida y sin aliento observó como él señalaba con la pistola la silla frente a él, ella obedeció de inmediato, bajó la mirada preocupada.

Supo dentro de ella que todo había acabado.

Levantó la vista para ver la mirada aperlada de la que se había enamorado, ahora le miraba con furia contenida en sus ojos.

Tenten sonrió levemente y señaló su pecho justo en medio.

—Si disparas al corazón me desangraré más rápido, nunca he deseado una muerte dolorosa.

—Cállate.

Tenten dejo de sonreir al escuchar el tono de voz de odio con el que Neji habló.

Segundos después Neji sacó de su bolsillo una foto y la deslizó frente a ella sin dejar a apuntar el arma.

Tenten se reconoció a si misma en ella.

En una de sus misiones.

Visitando a un cliente para obtener detalles del trabajo.

Vestida con un vestido negro pegado al cuerpo y una peluca azul que llegaba hasta la cadera, una foto tomada antes de ponerse los lentes oscuros.

Lo recordaba, fue de una de las últimas misiones antes de conocer a Neji.

Y solo había una persona capaz de tener esa foto.

La misma que la había mandado, la misma que al parecer la había traicionado antes de que ella lo traicionara a él.

Tenten dejó de respirar cuando la pregunta de Neji la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién eres?


	28. Rechazo

Tenten permaneció en silencio por unos segundos solo mirando los ojos aperlados de Neji.

Ahí en ellos había duda y furia combinados.

Ella pensó que quizás no todo estaba perdido.

—Te lo dije cuando nos conocimos, que te alejaras de mi, no debiste de seguirme a ese bar, debiste alejarte de mi pero... —Tenten bajó la mirada con tristeza— supongo que al igual que yo... no podías hacerlo.

—Basta de eso —Neji habló de manera brusca apuntando más el arma hacía ella— deja el parloteo para apelar a mi lástima, no funcionará.

Y de un segundos a otro la mirada de Tenten se volvió fría cuando volvió a hacer contacto visual con él.

A Neji le dio un escalofrio que le recorrió toda la espalda.

—No quiero tu lástima, tuya ni de nadie —Tenten habló con voz fría al igual que su mirada.

Entonces Neji rio ligeramente mostrando una sonrisa sarcástica hacía ella.

—Asi que ¿esta es la verdadera tú?, se acabó la actuación de tonta enamorada, ¿no es así?

Tenten bajó la mirada desapareciendo la frialdad en su rostro, cerró los ojos, se había salido de control por un momento y es que tenía los sentimientos a desbordar en ese momento.

—No estaba actuando —abrió los ojos haciendo contacto visual con él y vio como Neji desapareció su sonrisa para mostrar un semblante serio— Neji te juro que todo fue real al final, yo te juro que...

No terminó de hablar cuando el golpe de la mano libre en forma de puño de Neji sobre la mesa la interrumpió liberando su furia al hablar.

—Responde a la maldita pregunta, ¿Quién mierda eres?

Tenten cerró los ojos antes de hablar.

—Mi nombre es Tenten Amma pertenezco a esa organización que investigas desde hace tiempo, él mismo le dio la fama para llamarla Rosa Negra.

—¿Él?, ¿Quién?

—Ya lo conociste cuando fuiste a buscarme a ese bar.

—El dueño, ¿él es tu jefe?, ¿trabajas asesinando para él?

Tenten asintió con una expresión preocupante, no miró a Neji a la cara, no quería ver la expresión en su rostro en ese momento.

"Él no es la diferencia, apuesto a que te vería con el mismo asco si supiera tu verdadero ser"

Se negaba a aceptar eso, se negaba a aceptar que todo había acabado, que Neji no volvería a mirarla con dulzura como lo hizo la noche anterior mientras la hacía suya.

—Te mandó a matarme.

—¡No! —Tenten le miró alarmada ante tal pensamiento por parte de él, y entonces la vio, la mirada de Neji, la decepción en sus ojos por unos segundos antes de volverse furia de nuevo— yo jamás...

—¿Entonces cuál es tu objetivo?, ¿que es lo que buscabas de mi?

—Queria que me acercara a ti como parte de su juego, él quiere el control de la cuidad... todos somos una pieza de ajedrez en su tablero —Tenten pensó en lo extraño que era aquello y miró extrañada a Neji— todo esto es extraño... él me delató pero... ese no era su plan, no lo entiendo, Neji tienes que...

El chico se levantó y se colocó junto a ella apuntando el arma con seriedad.

—Levantate y pon las manos en tu espalda.

Le ordenó seriamente.

—Neji déjame explicarte, todo esto es parte de su plan quiere que me arrestes y no entiendo por qué pero si pudiéramos...

Neji apretó el arma haciendo que Tenten dejara de hablar.

—¡He dicho que te levantes y pongas las manos en tu espalda!, estás arrestada.

Tenten se quedó sin aliento ante la furia de Neji, bajó la mirada y se levantó colocó sus manos atrás.

Justo cuando Neji sacaba las esposas de su pantalón ella se giró hábilmente para quitarle la pistola doblando la mano de él y después lo derrumbó al suelo, en su espalda dobló el brazo sosteniendo la pistola en su cabeza, Neji maldijo en voz alta e internamente, aquella habilidad, la había subestimado, era una asesina profesional con la que trataba ahora, no con la chica de la que se había enamorado.

Todo aquello había sido una fachada y se odiaba a si mismo por haber sido tan estúpido como para haber caído, incluso cuando la apuntaba a con aquella pistola sus manos temblaban, supo desde el principio que no se atrevía a dispararle.

Y ahora ella estaba apunto de matarlo.

—El edificio estará rodeado en minutos, hay una orden de arresto, no tienes salida —Le advirtió mientras trataba de levantarse en vano.

—Siempre hay una salida.

Y entonces Neji recordó de inmediato aquel edificio, el chico con la capucha y la sonrisa antes de que se cerrarán las puertas del elevador.

—Eras tú... en el elevador...

Tenten no respondió, dejó de presionar el cuerpo de Neji al suelo pero seguía apuntando con el arma, él la miró con furia desde el suelo.

—Podria dispararte en una pierna y salir del departamento, podría incluso dejarte encerrado en el, podría atarte con lo que encontrara e inmobilizarte en segundos antes de irme, escapar por la ventana o ir por el ducto de ventilación, hay muchas opciones he visitado este edificio muchas veces como para no conocer cada posibilidad de escape exitoso —Tenten le miraba con seriedad apuntando el arma, después dejó de apuntar y giro la pistola y la colocó sobre la mesa— pero no lo haré, por que en este momento no soy de quién te debas preocupar, lo creas o no solo seguía órdenes porque no tenía opción, pero hace días encontré una salida a todo esto, encontré como traicionarlo y evitar más muertes, pero él envío esa foto para que no tuviera esa salida, para que tú me odiaras tal y como él planeaba que sucediera.

Tenten extendió las manos hacia adelante juntando sus muñecas, Neji se levantó con rapidez mirando a la chica, analizando cada movimiento de qué aquello fuera un truco.

—Sé que ya no puedes confiar en mi, pero espero que esto sea suficiente para que creas en lo que digo... jamás quise lastimarte... todo fue real tienes que creerme...

Tenten apretó los ojos sintiendo como sus lágrimas caían.

Sintió el metal frío de las esposas cuando Neji se las puso.

—Quisiera creerte... pero ya no sé como.

—Neji...

—Deja de pronunciar mi nombre como su fuéramos algo todavía, el juego terminó —él apretó los dientes furioso cuando la miro por última vez antes de sacar su celular y mandar un mensaje a los oficiales que esperaban en la entrada del edificio para que subieran— no vuelvas a pronunciar mi nombre jamás.

El mundo de Tenten dejo de girar, aquella mirada de asco y odio que Neji le dedicaba le recordó a las miradas que había recibido en ese callejón cuando fue abandonada a su suerte.

"Si él descubre todo hará más que odiarte, no tienes futuro en un amor que no sea el mío..."

Todo paso en cámara lenta para Tenten desde ese momento, los policías que llegaron Neji dándoles órdenes que ella ya no escuchó, ella solo lo miraba a él, escuchó a Hidan en su cabeza una vez más.

"...Cuando alcances la felicidad por ti sola... yo llegaré y te lo arrebataré todo... te traeré de nuevo hacía mi y te encerraré de nuevo en mi mundo"

Y todo pequeño rastro de esperanza que había surgido en esos días se le fue arrebatado en segundos.


	29. Egoísmo

Tenten quería regresar en el tiempo y hacer tres cosas distintas.

La primera rechazar la mano tendida de Hidan hacia ella en aquel callejón.

La segunda sería saltar de aquel puente antes de que Neji llegara a evitarlo.

La tercera nunca haber besado a Neji Hyuga.

Observó con neutralidad hacia el espejo de doble cara frente a la mesa donde estaba esposada, sabía a la perfección que alguien la miraba como a un experimento más en busca de cualquier clave de su comportamiento que pudieran aprovechar para sacarle información.

Ella lo sabía, Hidan se lo había enseñado antes.

Pero ahora ya no le importaba lo que sabía o no, su simple existencia ya no era algo para alguien, nadie la necesitaba ahora y entonces ella decidió que no necesitaba a nadie.

La puerta se abrió y a Tenten no le importó la sonrisa de superioridad que Kurotsuchi le mostró.

-Te lo dije, no saldrás fácil de esta.

Tenten bajó la mirada aceptando que tenía dos opciones que no la llevarían a nada.

Hablar y terminar en una celda el resto de su vida.

No hablar y terminar de la misma manera.

Así que no hablaría, ya no volvería a hacerlo, ya no tenía sentido, no después de esa mirada que Neji le había lanzado con odio.

Volvió a mirar el espejo, casi podía imaginarselo ahi detrás de el viendo cada movimiento que ella hacia, con la misma expresión de odio, asco y arrepentimiento.

-Bien, habla o te meteremos a la cárcel más rápido de lo que trueno los dedos -Kurotsuchi sonrió- coopera con nosotros y tal vez llegues a salir cuando seas anciana y aún tengas una lista que cumplir antes de morir.

Tenten le lanzó una ágil mirada neutral para después volver a mirar el enorme espejo, no dijo nada.

-Lo que estás pidiendo no es el camino fácil, él no te lo hará fácil, así que ahórratelo y habla conmigo de una vez y dime ¿dónde está tu jefe?

Separando los labios Tenten habló hacia el espejo.

-No lo sé.

Kurotsuchi suspiró frustrada y salió de la sala de interrugatorios, de inmediato a su izquierda observó a Neji totalmente tenso viendo hacia adentro de la sala detrás del espejo de dos caras.

-Sabe que estás ahí -su amiga señaló desviando la mirada incómoda.

-Lo sé -respondió secamente sin parar de ver hacia la sala de interrugatorios y Kurotsuchi distinguió que parecía que los dos se veían fijamente el uno al otro- ve al correo y espera una carta.

La chica le miró extrañada.

-¿Qué?

-Lo que escuchaste es una orden -por primera vez aquella tarde Neji volteó a verla y Kurotsuchi deseó que no lo hubiera hecho, la frialdad en sus ojos era desconocida para ella- la entregó, así que algo planea, es parte del juego, enviará algo si no es que ya lo hizo, apresúrate y no regreses sin nada.

Después simplemente dejo de verla para ver de nuevo a la sala de interrugatorios a través del espejo de doble cara.

Ella no espero mucho para irse.

Cuando llegó a la oficina principal del primer piso se dio cuenta de que el correo había llegado en su horario vespertino, el encargado le sonrió y le entregó varias cartas, las revisó nada fuera de lo normal hasta que vio un sobre blanco con un nombre escrito.

-¿Quién entrego esto?, ¿fue recientemente? -mencionó alarmada hacia el encargado.

-El cartero acaba de dejar el edificio.

Kurotsuchi no perdió el tiempo y tomó su pistola y salió del edificio busco a sus alrededores hasta que encontró a su objetivo y lo siguió de lejos, supo que algo iba realmente mal cuando el sujeto dio la vuelta hacia una zona con menos gente, Kurotsuchi apunto con la pistola ambos deteniendo el paso en un callejón vacio.

-Dispara de una vez, puede que la próxima no te de la oportunidad Kuro-chan -reconoció la voz antes de que se volteara, ahí estaba Deidara vestido de cartero.

-Vendrás conmigo a la estación.

-Creo que eso no puedo hacerlo tengo más pendientes por hacer -él sonrió divertido alzando las manos.

-¿Qué tiene ese sobre?, ¿dónde está él?

-Es mejor que todo fluya tal y como él quiere, te dije que no te involucraras demasiado Kuro-chan, esta vez no puedo salvarte.

Deidara le miro con seriedad antes de dar la vuelta e irse.

-¡Alto! -él obedeció por unos momentos- ¡basta no des un paso más!, ¡estás arrestado!

-Adelante, dispara, no dudes y termina con esto.

Kurotsuchi apretó más las manos con la pistola en ellas con tanta fuerza que temblaron.

La chica escuchó la risa de Deidara y este empezó a caminar de nuevo desapareciendo de su vista.

Ella cayó de rodillas maldiciendo.

Cuando entró de nuevo a la sala de interrugatorios observó como Neji no había cambiado de posición, se acercó a él y le entregó el sobre.

Él lo revisó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Viste a alguien sospechoso?

Kurotsuchi negó con la cabeza sin hacer contacto visual.

-¿Quieres que me encargue de ella?

-No, pon a las unidades a buscar en cada edificio en construcción o abandonado de la ciudad.

Neji respondió secamente, y ella asintió recibiendo la orden, este caminó entrando al cuarto de interrugatorios con Tenten.

Ella no se sorprendió ni un poco de verlo ahí.

Sabía que la había observado todo el tiempo desde detrás del espejo de doble cara.

Él se aproximó y puso sobre la mesa el sobre con el nombre de Tenten en él.

-Ya buscamos en ese bar y estamos buscando por toda la ciudad en estos momentos y no hay rastro de él, ¿Dónde está?

-Ya les dije que no lo sé -Tenten le miró irritada ante esa pregunta de nuevo, ojalá ella supiera dónde estaba Hidan o lo que planeaba todo el tiempo, para poder alejarse lo más posible de ello.

-¿por qué está dirigida a ti? -Señaló el sobre.

-No lo sé -Tenten entrecerró los ojos hacía el y luego miró el sobre- ¿qué hay en él?

Neji tomó el sobre y lo abrió, desplegó dos fotografías diferentes.

Una habitación llena de dispositivos explosivos.

Y la segunda Tenten abrió los ojos asustada reconociendo al chico atado y golpeado.

-Lee -dijo sin más y Neji alzó la ceja interrogante.

-Lo conoces, ¿dónde es esto?, ¿qué es lo que planea?

-Oye ya te dije que no lo sé ¿ok?, estoy tan confundida como tú, no sé lo que está pasando y no dejas que te explique lo que creo que es por que no me crees nada de lo que diga.

-No le creo nada a una mentirosa.

Tenten entrecerró los ojos molesta hacia él y Neji hizo lo mismo.

Ella bajó la mirada cansada de todo eso, preferiría estar en una celda en esos momentos que estar viendo de nuevo aquellos ojos aperlados.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí y no es una celda?

-Me encargaré de que estés en una más tarde, ahora dinos lo que sabes y basta de juegos.

Tenten sabía que había llegado la hora de dejar de pensar en los demás y pensar en ella misma.

-¿Qué obtengo a cambio?

Neji rio con sarcasmo.

-Asi que de eso se trató todo el tiempo, algo a cambio de algo, me pregunto ¿que era lo que ibas a obtener de haber resultado engañarme a mi?

-Él iba a matarte -Tenten respondió secamente.

Neji rio un poco más.

-Y tú como buena persona decidiste responder al chantaje y salvar la vida de alguien a quién acababas de conocer solo porque te "enamoraste"

Tenten no habló, no sabía que responder.

Neji miro las fotos de nuevo y siguió hablando.

-Puedo reducir tu sentencia si ayudas a encontrar al chico o a tu jefe.

-No quiero ir a la cárcel.

-Debiste pensarlo antes de matar personas por dinero.

Esta vez Tenten fue la que rio fríamente antes de mirarlo, él le respondió la mirada con seriedad.

-Es tan fácil desde la perspectiva de... alguien que siempre lo tuvo todo... alguien que conoce la libertad de elegir lo que quiere ser...

-Dije que dejaras los juegos Tenten -respondió furioso apretando los puños.

-No menciones mi nombre -Neji se sorprendió del tono serio y la mirada vacía con la que ella lo miro- si yo no puedo mencionar el tuyo, tú no tienes derecho a decir el mío tampoco cariño.

Hasta Neji se sorprendió de la familiaridad con la que había dicho el nombre de la chica al hablar, no le sorprendia que ella se enojara.

Él suspiró relajando tensión antes de hablar.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres a cambio?

-Inmunidad.

-¿Por qué haría eso?, ¿por qué crees que dejaría suelta a alguien como tú por la calle para que pudiera volver a matar?

-Porque puedo probarte cada cosa que él hizo, puedo culparlo a él de todo, incluso de manipulación -Tenten habló con más seriedad que en toda tu vida- lo único que necesitas en creer en lo que te digo.

-¿Cómo sé que esto no es parte del juego?

Tenten señaló con la mano esposada hasta la foto del chico.

-Rock Lee, el último reporte de él fue un secuestro pero en realidad no lo era, en realidad todo fue planeado por el hijo del jefe de la mafia, el actual líder ahora, puedes verificar esa información, incluso puedes traer al jefe de la mafia y pedir su ayuda, ese chico es su prioridad y sé que Hidan lo está usando para armar un caos en esta cuidad, quiere que todos lo busquemos, que todos nos enfrentemos entre todos por un malentendido quizás no lo entiendo bien pero es parte de su juego es lo que pude pensar en estas horas.

Neji entrecerró los ojos hacía ella analizandola.

-Escucha si es así no tienes tiempo que perder, debes buscar al jefe de la mafia y pedir cooperación.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió viendo a una kurotsuchi agitada.

-¡Neji lo encontramos!, son dos edificios pero están rodeados de bombas por dentro y fuera hay civiles atrapados todas las unidades ya trabajan en el rescate.

Tenten abrió los ojos y después bajó la mirada con extrañeza, algo tan rápido y poco elaborado no parecía venir de Hidan.

-Bien buen trabajo, envía unidades de refuerzo, necesitamos a todos con vida.

Se apresuró a salir junto con kurotsuchi.

-¡Esperen, no!

Ambos voltearon a ver a Tenten alarmada.

-Es una trampa, él quiere que vayan, está desviando la atención.

-¿De que? -Preguntó Neji de inmediato.

Tenten guardo silencio por unos momentos.

-Dame tu promesa de inmunidad y te diré lo que sé.

No podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad en un tonto sentimiento que ya no tenía futuro, tenía que pensar en ella y solo en ella con la información que tenía para poder negociar con ella, confiar en Neji ya no era una opción.

El eco de la puerta cerrarse abrió un nuevo vacio dentro de Tenten.


	30. Amor

Gaara siempre controlaba sus emociones, todas su vida su padre lo había preparado para ser el líder de la mafia.

Había puesto reglas y una de ellas siempre fue el no hacer lazos con nadie.

Los lazos solo lo hacían débil, sus enemigos podían usarlos en su contra y dominarlo totalmente a su voluntad.

Ahora él lo sabía a la perfección y no le importaba, el amor de su vida estaba en peligro y no iba a perderlo sin luchar por salvarlo de nuevo.

Cuando Lee se marchó dejando una simple nota envío a todos sus hombres a buscarlo ignorando los trabajos especiales que Hidan le había encomendado en la venta de droga y actividades ilegales, ahora eso era lo que menos le importaba, sus hombres sin cuestionamientos siguieron sus órdenes, Gaara no pudo dormir ni dejó que ellos lo hicieran hasta encontrarlo, no hubo rastro de Lee durante días, después recibió aquellas fotos sin remitente.

La sangre hirvio en segundos cuando vio a Lee atado y golpeado en una silla con explosivos alrededor.

Él mismo fue en la búsqueda de ese edificio que ahora estaba rodeado por oficiales de policía.

Él lo sabía, si la policía ponía las manos en Lee ya no podía estar junto a él nunca más.

—Gaara, tus órdenes —su mano derecha Matsuri le mencionó en la espera mientras él solo veía el último piso de aquellos edificios abandonados.

—Aseguren los alrededores y busquen una entrada sin alterar los explosivos y avísenme cuando lo hagan, yo mismo iré por él.

—Pero la policía está... no Gaara no puedes entrar tú... tenemos que protegerte a toda costa si es una trampa...

La mirada severa de Gaara la hizo callar de inmediato, Matsuri comprendió hizo una reverencia hacia su jefe afirmando la orden después fue hacia uno de los escuadrones y ordenó empezar el enfrentamiento con la policía.

* * *

—¿Pero que mierda dices que...?

Exclamó Kurotsuchi mientras atendía la llamada de su compañero Naruto.

—Lo sé cálmate —continuo— Neji y yo vamos con refuerzos... lo sé has lo posible por recuperar el control.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Neji interrogó mientras casi salían del edificio acabando de dar órdenes a las unidades que quedaban a las afueras de la estación de policía, ahora solo quedaban en el edificio unos pocos guardias para vigilar a sospechosos y las instalaciones.

—Los edificios fueron rodeados por Yakuzas... empezaron un enfrentamiento sorpresivo haciendo retroceder a los policías que Naruto tenía trabajando en encontrar una forma de entrar sin detonar los explosivos, no se lo que está pasando pero tenemos que apresurarnos.

—Yakuzas...

Neji dijo de manera sorpresiva y extrañads, apretó los puños al recordar las palabras de Tenten al mencionar que el jefe de la mafia se veía involucrado en todo esto.

—Vamos Neji no hablas en serio ¿verdad? —Kuroshitsuji rodó los ojos al ver la expresión de su compañero, ella había escuchado toda la interrogación con la castaña— es una asesina profesional, mentir es lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo, es parte de su trabajo, no hay manera de que ella...

Y se vio interrumpida por el apagon de las luces del edificio, cuando volvieron a prenderse se convirtió en una luz roja y una alarma sonó.

—¿Qué?, ¿el protocolo de seguridad del edificio?, ¿qué mierda?

—Las puertas... tienes que salir de aquí ahora —Neji alarmado se apresuró a ella.

Ella no pudo contra la fuerza de Neji cuando él la tomó de la muñeca, ella trató de librarse y voltear a verlo pero ella no pudo reaccionar demasiado rápido sintió como él la empujó, la puerta de cristal blindado se interpuso entre ambos, Neji quedó atrapado dentro.

—¡No! —Kuroshitsuji trató de abrir la cerradura forzandola pero se encontraba bloqueada, el edificio entero lo estaba, las cerraduras solo podían ser abiertas desde el cuarto de maxima seguridad en el edificio de la misma manera que alguien había activado el protocolo para encerrar lo que sea que estuviera dentro.

Planeaba encerrarlos a ellos.

Siguió aferrada a la cerradura con desesperación cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo y vio a Neji haciendo una señal hacia el suyo en la mano, Kurotsuchi respondió la llamada.

—Apresurate y ve con los refuerzos, ayuda a Naruto.

—¡No!, ¡No te dejaré aquí!, ¡es una trampa!

—¡Kurotsuchi controlate y ve!, es una orden de tu superior —le dijo con un tono severo— yo me encargo de esto —sacó su pistola y la preparó— él está aquí adentro y yo voy a detener lo que sea que esté planeando.

El nudo en la garganta hizo que Kurotsuchi derramara lágrimas al pensar que Neji ahora se encontraba encerrado con el mismo diablo en persona y que quizás era la última vez que se verían.

—Ten cuidado vendré a sacarte de aquí en cuanto pueda Neji... no caigas en su juego.

Kurotsuchi levantó la mirada con seriedad limpiando sus lágrimas, Neji asintió y colgó, ambos se dieron la espalda y fueron por caminos diferentes.

Neji se adentró al edificio la luz roja parpadeaba por la alerta de seguridad en marcha, recorrió los pasillos y encontró a varios policías inconcientes, Neji se aproximó a ellos dando se cuenta de que algunos estaban muertos, aquello fue un asesinato silencioso e incluso llevaba ocurriendo desde antes de ser activado el protocolo de seguridad del edificio, se había infiltrado todo ese tiempo y ni siquiera lo notaron, eso decía lo peligroso que era.

Avanzó hacia el cuarto de seguridad con suma precaución apuntando el arma hacía diferentes direcciones siempre en guardia preparado para tirar a matar, sabiendo que él también lo haría.

Entró al cuarto de seguridad, había un desastre dentro, dos cuerpos tirados, las cámaras de todo el edificio estaban desactivadas, sólo había una encendida, mostraba un cuarto de interrogación con Tenten en él aún esposada y sentada en la mesa justo como él la había visto la última vez.

Él frunció el ceño al verla, dándole un mal presentimiento en segundos y entonces se preguntó que si su aliado había tomado el control del edificio ¿por qué ella no estaba libre aún?

—¿Por qué esa mirada de odio?... pensé que igual que yo la amabas, no la mereces.

Neji giró y disparó pero la persona en la habitación junto con él leyó sus movimientos como el asesino profesional que era, en unos segundos había desarmado a Neji y le quitó el aire de los pulmones con una patada en el estómago, el Hyuga quiso levantarse pero este aplastó con fuerza su pecho con el pie impidiéndoselo, trató de alcanzar su arma en el suelo pero Hidan la había tomado primero.

—Tranquilo nos divertiremos un poco primero —le sonrió con maldad— después de todo a ella le gustan los juegos.

Tenten estaba harta de esperar, aquella luz y alarma habían sonado por casi media hora hasta que se detuvo y las luces regresaron a la normalidad.

Ella había investigado a fondo aquel edificio, construido con ventanas y puertas blindadas, sabía que al oprimir un botón todo lo que estaba adentro no podía salir, era esa la razón por la cual no podía entrar tan deliberante a robar aquellos códigos para Hidan, tenía que ser cuidadosa.

Pero ahora ya no le importaba nada salvo salir de ahí, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que vio a un oficial de policía cerca, incluso el silencio se había hecho incómodo.

Había demasiado silencio.

Tenten sabía que algo estaba pasando, algo relacionado con Hidan y sus planes pero ella no quería saber nada más de él, quería huir, quería alejarse lo más pronto posible y aunque llevará una vida escondiéndose de él prefería hacerlo a quedarse y volver a ver la mirada de odio que Neji le dedicaba ahora.

Observó su mano derecha, ya había pasado tiempo en que se había curado aquellos cortes provocados por Hidan.

Cedió a su impulso de irse de ahí, retorció el ligamento de su muñeca hasta separarlo lo suficiente para hacer pasar su mano por la esposa, el dolor despertó, aunque ella lo había hecho muchas veces Hidan se lo había enseñado e incluso su muñeca era más flexible por la misma razón, aún así sus manos quedaron doliendo y temblando decidió ignorarlo y observó la habitación.

Vio una cámara de vigilancia encendida, luego quedó viendo la puerta y se acercó a ella esperando el segundo en el que fuera abierta y ella empezara a pelear para salir de ahí.

Pero después de varios minutos transcurridos eso no pasó.

Había demasiado silencio, eso la molestó.

Cogió la silla y apunto las patas de metal hacia el vidrio, se colocó en cierto punto dónde los vidrios lo la hirieran los suficiente y golpeó hasta que después de varios intentos el vidrio de doble cara estallo en mil pedazos.

Dejó la silla con desinterés para salir de aquel cuarto, se detuvo a ver cómo la puerta que daba a la parte más grande de la habitación de interrogación se encontraba abierta casi como una invitación.

Salió por el pasillo alerta y cuando no vio a nadie a su alrededor se apresuró a salir, cuando llegó al lobby del edificio se dirigió corriendo a la puerta y trato de abrirla.

Por más que la forzó no pudo, el sistema de seguridad seguía encendido, se propuso a encontrar una salida del edificio quizás por la parte trasera.

—Siempre hay una salida.

Tenten se detuvo por completo volteando alerta a todas partes.

Aquella voz a través del altavoz de la alarma de seguridad le hizo temblar de ira.

—Aún recuerdo las primeras lecciones, recuerdo que esta fue una de las principales... algo que te tomó mucho tiempo aprender, eras tan ingenua en ese entonces —hizo una pausa riendo— 45 minutos aproximadamente para pensarlo y escapar, antes sin dudarlo tardabas menos de 10 minutos... tus lecciones están algo oxidadas y es mi culpa debo admitir, permíteme volver a ponerlas en práctica.

Tenten giro hacia una de las cámaras de seguridad e hizo un gesto con el dedo medio.

Se dispuso a buscar una salida, romper un vidrio blindado era difícil pero no imposible, debía encontrar el arma adecuada.

—Ah estás enojada lo sé... sube y lo discutimos como gente civilizada, los tres tenemos mucho de que hablar, nuestro amor por ti nos mata segundo a segundo a los dos consumiendonos por dentro, así que ya basta de egoísmo y es hora de decidir mi querida Tenten.

Tenten paró en seco de nuevo y abrió los ojos asustada.

—No lo he matado aunque tengo tantas ganas de hacerlo, apresúrate antes de que cambie de opinión.


	31. Vida

Cuando Tenten recorrió los pasillos del edificio encontró los varios cuerpos de policías que supuso con seguridad habían sido sorprendidos por Hidan, de inmediato le quitó a uno su arma y la guardó en el bolsillo de sus jeans, reviso a uno más de ellos encontrando una navaja suiza.

Avanzó cuando ya se sintió lo suficientemente preparada para enfrentar a Hidan, siempre alerta hasta que estuvo cerca de la puerta del sistema de seguridad, cuando entró no vio a nadie en ella, todas las cámaras de seguridad estaban apagadas, en el panel de controles había algo, Tenten se acercó a tomarlo.

Apretó los dientes furiosa viendo que se trataba de la placa de policía de Neji.

Hidan jugaba con ella.

Prendió las cámaras de seguridad buscando en cada una hasta que lo encontró en la oficina de la jefatura sentado en el escritorio, junto a él un Neji en el suelo esposado con las manos tras su espalda.

Tenten sacó la pistola y corrió a encontrarse con él.

No permitiria que Neji muriera, incluso aunque él la odiara ahora.

No permitiria que ya no existiera lo único que la hacia sentir viva con sólo una mirada.

No podía perderlo.

Antes de irse a un lugar donde nadie la encontrara tenía que asegurarse de que no muriera.

Iba a salvarlo.

* * *

Kurotsuchi llegó a la barricada de policias que rodeaba los edificios, las balas sonaban al rededor dando cuenta de que el enfrentamiento con la mafia continuaba.

Demandó hablar con Naruto, lo guiaron hacia la pequeña tienda médica que atendía a los oficiales heridos.

Kurotsuchi solto un respiro asustada cuando vio a Naruto vendado de un pie y una mano.

—¿Que fue lo que pasó?

Naruto le sonrió apenas debido al dolor.

—Nos atacaron de sorpresa, el equipo anti bombas no pudo entrar al segundo edificio, las demás personas están a salvo pero el chico atrapado en el último piso del otro edificio también rodeado por bombas sigue atrapado, tratamos de tomar territorio pero ellos no retroceden ni nosotros tampoco —el rubio vio con curiosidad por detrás de ella— ¿dónde está Neji?

—Quedó encerrado con el protocolo de seguridad del departamento, él me salvo de quedar atrapada también —ella hizo un gesto sintiéndo impotencia— nos quería encerrados a los dos.

—¿Quién?

La pregunta de Naruto la hizo salir de un trance, cerró los ojos recordando aquella sonrisa de aquel que había arrebatado todo lo que quería en la vida.

—El maldito que orquestó todo esto para su deleite personal.

Kurotsuchi salió de la tienda médica furiosa.

—¡Espera Kurotsuchi!, ¿a dónde vas?

—A buscar al jefe de la mafia.

—¿Qué? —Naruto grito alarmado— eso es demasiado peligro, te matarán antes de que logres si quiera acercarse.

—Entonces haré que me escuche.

—¿Cómo harás eso?, ¡estás loca!, ¿Por qué él escucharía a la policía en un momento así en el que cree que somos su enemigo por alguna razón?

Kurotsuchi sonrió antes de salir de la tienda médica.

—Porque tenemos más en común de lo que cree, él quiere entrar al edificio yo le daré el paso.

Fue al frente del enfrentamiento y equipada con chaleco antibalas y un arma.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, salió con la manos en alto en forma de rendición, todos los policías de refuerzo apuntaban detrás de ella para defenderla.

Colocó con lentitud el arma en el suelo.

—¡Soy la segunda al mano de la jefatura de policía! —gritó y el silencio se hizo presente, cuando se detuvo el enfrentamiento ella supo que solo defendían pero no atacaban como lo había imaginado, eso significaba que solo querían el control de la situación para rescatar a la persona dentro. Kurotsuchi odio admitir dentro de si que tal vez Tenten Amma si era una aliada después de todo pero jamás la perdonaría por mentirle a Neji— ¡Ofrezco una retirada de mis hombres, a cambio de hablar con su jefe!

Silencio.

Pudo distinguir algunos Yakuzas en las sombras apuntando hacia ella listos para disparar.

—¡Quiero lo mismo que tú! ¡acabar con esto!, ¡rescatar lo importante para ti!

De nuevo silencio por minutos, Kurotsuchi se mordió el labio inferior al hablar de nuevo.

—¡Él quiere esto, es parte de su juego y no se tú pero yo ya me cansé de ser una figura de ajedrez en su tablero!, ¡Si seguimos con esto le estamos dando exactamente lo que quiere!

Silencio de nuevo, Kurotsuchi empezó a rendirse sabiendo que quizás él jefe de los Yakuza no escuchaba razones, dio pasos hacia atrás emprendiendo retirada.

Pero entonces vio una figura emerger desde atrás de los Yakuzas.

Ella se sorprendió al ver que todos se apartaban mostrando respeto, el chico parecía que no tenía mayor edad que ella siquiera.

—Rompimos su alianza de territorio.

—Lo sé —Kurotsuchi respiró aliviada al saber que él escuchaba— pero también sé que no fue tu intención, sé que él te obligó— la chica bajo la mirada— así que paremos el fuego y ayúdame a poner a todos a salvo.

—Tu palabra no basta —Gaara negó con la cabeza y levantó la mano dando una orden, una chica de la misma edad avanzó rápidamente hacía ella y la hizo caer de rodillas apuntandole la cabeza con el arma.

Matsuri espero la orden de Gaara para activar el gatillo, Kurotsuchi peleó por levantarse en vano.

—Lo que pase después de que todo acabe... no puedo arriesgarme a perder, puede que este sea otro truco más que él planeo, te tomaré como garantía para que tus policías se retiren.

Gaara dio la vuelva y empezó a caminar.

—Hace tiempo él hizo lo mismo conmigo...

Gaara detuvo su caminar.

—Él tomó a la persona que más amaba y la arrebató de mi lado... te juro que no dejaré que eso te pase a ti ni a nadie más... lo juro con mi vida.

Gaara volteó a verla con seriedad, vio las lágrimas y la decisión en el rostro de la chica.

Levantó la mano y en un gesto la mujer que la sujetaba de rodillas se apartó de ella.

—Retira a los policías, vendrás conmigo, si esto es una trampa y algo le llega a pasar a Lee, pagarás con tu vida.


End file.
